The Incontinental Championship:¡UNA NUEVA AVENTURA
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Capitulo 11: El segundo partido ah llegado al torneo y ahora la confrontacion toca a dos fuertes oponentes: Corea y Estados Unidos. Ahora te toca ver el enfrentamiento de tu hermano y sin duda lo apoyaras al maximo ¿Quien ganara finalmente? Algunas sorpresas inesperadas aparecen a algunos integrantes de ambos equipos. (Segunda parte lista.)
1. El nuevo torneo de fútbol

Tamiko: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí les traigo esta nueva temporada de "MIS VACACIONES EN JAPÓN" llamada "The Intercontinental Championship: ¡Una nueva aventura!". Bueno, ahora diré el disclaimer para iniciar y conforme la historia avance ya se darán la idea:

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc`s de Estrella Roja, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo me pertenecen los integrantes del Equipo Fuego del Sur y el Entrenador de Fuego del Sur._

_El capitulo de hoy se titula: "El nuevo torneo de fútbol: Las convocatorias inician"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

(TN) P.O.V. :

"_Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que el incidente de Estrella Roja se dio por terminado. Al darse por acabado, cada uno de nosotros regreso a su escuela de procedencia. En esos 3 meses, la hermana menor de Saito pudo recibir aquella operación y poder recuperarse de su enfermedad; después regresaron a Japón y ahí han residido desde entonces Saito y su hermanita. Por otro lado, Haruhi y Kazemaru se hicieron novios con un tanto de ayuda de Alfred; Ana pudo cumplir sus sueño de ser una gran chef para cocinar los mejores pasteles del mundo; Sherry se convirtió en una gran bailarina; Kiseki se unió a uno de los mejores equipos y gracias a eso logro cumplir su sueño que era que su equipo venciera al universo; Kuro también cumplió sus sueño de conquistar una linda chica; El de Alfred, que era juntar a su hermana con Kazemaru, lo cumplió el mismo; Ryusaki se convirtió en el dueño de la empresas de su padre y pudo demostrarle lo superior que era; Len fue reconocido como uno de los mejores futbolistas y aparte de eso, saco un single que enorgulleció mucho a sus padres; Shaka viaja alrededor del mundo estudiando su cultura y espera muy pronto poder dar clases en la Universidad; el entrenador Antón paga todos sus errores con una condena de 6 años en la cárcel; pero de Walter, no eh sabido nada de el, al igual que de Miketsu…Pero por ahora, solo me concentro en una cosa, uno de mis sueños mas profundos y eso es ¡Conseguir formar parte de la Selección Francesa y conseguir mi boleto al Campeonato Intercontinental!"_

FIN (TN) P.O.V

Era una mañana tranquila en la secundaria Harley, en la que todos se encontraban estudiando en los salones. Desde que habían regresado y a Clara, Kazuki, Diego y Cristian le restaba solo 1 año de secundaria, habían logrado tener una gran amistad a pesar de ir en escuelas diferentes. Por fin sonó el timbre y todos los chicos salieron de los salones. Al salir te dirigiste corriendo al club de fútbol y al llegar te cambiaste rápidamente, para iniciar la practica:

Tu: ¡Hola muchachos!-Dijiste al tener tu uniforme puesto que constaba en una playera de color negro con rayas color azul marino en las mangas y a los costados. Tenia bordado el nombre de "Fuego del Sur" y atrás tenia tu nombre y dorsal; el short era del mismo color que la playera y tenia también Rayas Azul marino a los costados.

Logan: Hola (TN), que bueno que ya llegaste.-Exclamo con una sonrisa y con el mismo uniforme.

Susana: Iniciaremos la practica…-Dijo la pelivioleta con el mismo uniforme también.-Daniel, ¿Te encargarías de registrar todos los avances del equipo?

Daniel: Claro, como digas…-Dijo el chico de pelo castaño ojos azul marino, piel clara y estatura aprox. Al 1,60.

Nia: Lamentamos el retraso…-Exclamo la ojiverde al llegar con su mochila y ya cambiada.

Clara: A…nosotros…igual.-Dijo la chica al llegar agitada y cambiada con el mismo uniforme.

Diego: Es que el autobús…se fue mas temprano y ya no lo alcanzamos.-Dijo el ojinegro. (Tamiko: Que quede claro que todos llevan el uniforme de Fuego del Sur, menos Daniel y Julián)-Pero ya estamos aquí.

Logan: Bien, para cerciorarnos de que todos están aquí, pasaremos lista…-Dijo el chico y Daniel tomo la lista.

Alphonse: Bien, Susana Miller…-Exclamo mirando la lista.

Susana: Presente, Daniel.-Contesto la chica.

Alphonse: Logan Houlders…-Dijo y este alzo la mano.-Cristian Zidane y Julián Rosseau.

Julián: ¡Aquí estoy!-Grito el rubio al llegar corriendo.

Cristian: ¡Aquí! ¡Perdón, por haber llegado tarde!-Grito el peligris al llegar agitado.-Aquí…estoy…ya.

Alphonse: Nia Oswel, Kazuki y Kyoko Atsuhara…-Nombro y los tres contestaron presente al unísono.-Clara Blanc, Diego Lisle y Katia Bonnet.

Los tres: ¡Aquí estamos! ^ ^-Dijeron con una sonrisa.

Alphonse: Y por ultimo Tania Hainds y (TN) Terumi.-Finalizo el ojiiazul marino.

Ambas: ¡Aquí mismo!-Exclamaron para mirarse y reír un poco.

Entrenador: Bien muchachos, comencemos este entrenamiento.-Indico el hombre de pelo negro ondulado, piel vainilla, ojos cafés oscuros y estatura aprox. Al 1,68.

Todos: ¡Si, entrenador!-Contestaron todos, emocionados

Entrenador: Pero antes, debo darles esto.-Exclamo el ojicafe.-Es del Torneo Intercontinental de Fútbol.

Julián: ¿Acaso es lo que pienso?-Exclamo el rubio.

Tu: ¿Qué dice?-Preguntaste emocionada.-(¿Será que aquí comenzara a hacerse realidad mi sueño? ^ ^)

Entrenador: "Estimado entrenador y Capitán del Equipo Fuego del Sur"…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN JAPÓN:

Los chicos se encontraban tomando su descanso, pues habían entrenado mucho esta vez por la insistencia de Endo. Haruna se encontraba revisando los progresos que llevaba registrados en su laptop, cuando un mensaje le llego:

Haruna: Un mensaje…-Exclamo y todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

Endo: ¿Es de (TN)?-Pregunto el castaño.

Haruna: Nop, no es de ella.-Respondió la peliazul.

Aki: ¿Es de Rika e Ichinose?-Pregunto la peliverde esta vez.

Haruna: No, tampoco. Es de...-Dijo la peliazul.

Midorikawa: Te apuesto que es de Susana…-Exclamo el moreno.

Haruna: No, no es de ella.-Exclamo con una venita palpitándole.-Es de…

Hiroto: Debe ser de alguno de los de Fuego del Sur.-Exclamo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a Haruna.

Todos: Quizás, pero…-Dijeron hablando demasiado, irritando a Haruna.

Haruna: ¡Ya cállense! ¡Dejadme Hablar!-Grito enojada.

Todos: Lo sentimos…-Se disculparon apenados.

Haruna: Bien, ahora si me dejan hablar les diré de quien es.-Exclamo y todos guardaron silencio.-Este mensaje proviene de la organizadora del Torneo Intercontinental de Fútbol.

Todos: ¿Torneo Intercontinental de Fútbol?-Preguntaron todos confundidos.

Haruna: Se le conoce por sus siglas TIF. Es un torneo que reúne equipos de todos los continentes para competir por ser los mejores del todo el mundo.-Explico leyendo un tanto del mensaje-En pocas palabras es casi igual Torneo Fútbol Frontera Internacional.

EN ITALIA:

Fidio: El torneo se lleva a cabo en la isla Kebya este año.-Dijo el ojiiazul leyendo la carta al equipo.-Con la participación de varios equipos como son…

Todos: ¿Si?-Preguntaron curiosamente.

EN COREA:

Afuro: México, Argentina, Inglaterra…-Exclamo el pelidorado leyendo el correo de la computadora.

Nagumo: Suiza, Italia….-Continuo el cabeza de tulipán.

Suzuno: ¿México?-Pregunto el albino.

EN ARGENTINA:

Teres: Estados Unidos, Brasil, El Congo, Francia, entre otros.-Exclamo el ojirojo.-Las bases para este torneo son las siguientes…

Todos: ¿Cuáles son?-Preguntaron interesados.

EN INGLATERRA:

Edgar: El equipo debe tener 18 integrantes.-Dijo el chico leyendo la primera regla.-Y ser mixto, es decir tener hombres y mujeres conformándolo.

Lancelot: ¿Mixto?-Exclamo el chico.

EN BRASIL:

Mac: Tener en el equipo técnico: 1 entrenador, 3 gerentes y un consejero.-Explico el moreno.-Además de un posible reemplazo en caso de que el consejero no se encuentre.

Todos: ¿Qué mas?-Preguntaron.

EN ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA:

Mark: Que todos los miembros estén en optimas condiciones para poder jugar los partidos.-Dijo a lo que el equipo se miro confundido.-Es decir, que no tenga ninguna complicación con su salud.

Dylan: Ah, Ok.-Dijo el chico de gafas.

Ichinose: Prosigue…-Indico el castaño.

EN EL CONGO:

Roccoco: La ultima de las reglas es…-Exclamo el moreno-Que el equipo no tenga conductas violentas con otras selecciones. Si se llegase a dar el caso, este equipo será expulsado inmediatamente.

Goshio: ¿Expulsado?-Pregunto y Roccoco asintió.-Que estrictos son.

EN MEXICO:

Karina: Ahora ya que usted y su equipo han sido convocados para este Torneo…-Leyó la pelinegra.-Le pediremos que se trasladen este mismo Sábado a las 9:30 de la mañana al aeropuerto, donde un avión privado los esperara para llevarlos a la Isla.

Arlet: Se escucha muy bien.-Exclamo la chica y la pelinegra asintió.

EN ESPAÑA:

Queraldo: Esperamos contar con la presencia de usted y su equipo.-Leyó el muchacho.-Sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes. Atentamente… El comité Organizador del Torneo Intercontinental de Fútbol. Esperen, aquí hay una posdata…

EN TODOS LOS PAÍSES:

Equipos: ¿Aceptan este desafió?-Exclamaron los equipos de los países convocados.-¡Pues Claro, que si!…

DE REGRESO A FRANCIA:

Tu: ¡Que bien!-Gritaste emocionada-¡Iremos al torneo!

Cristian: ¿Nunca haz ido a alguno?-Pregunto el peligris divertido.

Susana: No, la verdad ella nunca tuvo oportunidad.-Le respondió la pelivioleta.

Julián: Pero ahora la tendrá…-Exclamo y el entrenador asintió.

Entrenador: Bien, entrenaremos duro…-Dijo el hombre.-Susana, Kazuki, Diego y Clara ¿Podrán asistir?

Clara: Por mi no hay problema, la verdad entrenador …-Exclamo sonriendo.-Me gustaría divertirme por ultima vez

Kazuki: Yo también.-Dijo a lo que Kyoko asintió.-Quiero hacerlo.

Diego: Pero antes debemos de formar una nueva selección.-Sugirió el ojinegro.-Para que podamos competir.

Susana: Eso es cierto.-Afirmo la pelivioleta.-Y bueno, también falta saber si dejaran ir a los demás.

Tu: Yo propongo una idea.-Exclamaste y todos te prestaron atención.-Dejaremos que todos lo consulten con sus padres y mañana nos reuniremos para saber quienes irán y quienes no. Entrenador usted puede convocar a los otros 4 miembros.

Todos: Nos parece una buena idea.-Exclamaron todos.

Susana: Bien hecho, capitana.-Dijo la pelivioleta.

Tu: Gracias, Susana.-Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Después de continuar con el entrenamiento y que este mismo diera termino a las 7:40 de la tarde, te dirigiste a casa pensando con gran alegría en esa noticia. Al llegar te diste un baño y después te pusiste una playera de tirantes de color morado y unos shorts de mezclilla cortos. Te desenredaste el pelo y encendiste tu computadora para ponerte a hacer la tarea. Cuando la terminaste, entraste al Chat. Para tu suerte, Goenji se encontraba en el mismo, por lo que te pusiste a platicar con el:

INICIO DE LA CONVERSACION:

_(TN) Terumi han ingresado al Chat._

Tu: Hola Shuuya, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

Goenji: Hola (TN), estoy bien ahora que te encuentro aquí y pues si llevo aquí desde hace unas 3 horas.

Tu: Pues yo apenas entre. Y, ¿qué haces?

Goenji: Pues, aparte de platicar contigo, nada que no sea pensar en ti.

Tu: ^ ^ ¿Tanto me extrañas?

Goenji: Claro que si, mas de lo que te imaginas. Antes de que se me olvide, Yuka te manda saludos.

Tu: Arigatou, Shuuya-kun. ^ ^

Goenji: Bien, tengo que despedirme.

Tu: No, todavía no Shuuya-kun. Por favor.

Goenji: Gomen, pero mi padre me lo esta ordenando.

Tu: Ok, solo por que el te manda.

Goenji: No te enojes, corazón.

Tu: Shuuya… O.o

Goenji: No, este, es que Yuka vino y tecleo esto jejeje ^ ^U.

Tu: Ujum, ¿Cómo no? En fin, hasta mañana "Mi amor". Bye. ;)

Goenji: (TN)…O.o. Hasta mañana, "Mi cielo". ^ ^

_Shuuya Goenji se ah desconectado del Chat._

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION.

Tu: Que mas quisiera seguir conversando con el.-Dijiste con cascaditas en los ojos al estilo anime.-Pero debe hacerle caso a su padre. En fin, me siento emocionada por el torneo. ¿Cómo será estar en uno?

Después de decir esto, te pusiste tu pijama y como ya eran las 9:00 te acostaste a dormir. Al día siguiente, llegaste tranquilamente al colegio y te reuniste con tu equipo para saber quienes irían. Cuando llegaste al club:

Tu: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no van a ir ni Katia, Kyoko y Tania no irán?-Preguntaste seriamente.-¿No les dieron permiso?

Katia: No, mis padres me lo negaron.-Dijo la ojiverde.-Yo quería ir, en verdad lo siento…Pero tratare de convencerlos.

Kyoko: A mi tampoco, por que estoy algo enferma.-Exclamo la pelinaranja.-Y me mandaran a hacer unos estudios, para saber que tengo. Pero me aseguraron que en cuanto sepan que tengo, iré al torneo.

Tania: Y a mi tampoco, por que mis padres tiene planeado un viaje ese día.-Exclamo la castaña.-Un viaje de negocios a Corea y puede que dure algo de tiempo.

Tu: Pero entonces en el equipo quedamos solo 9 miembros…-Dijiste preocupada.-¿Qué haremos entrenador, si solo convoco a 4?

Entrenador: Eso ya lo tenia previsto. Pasen por favor…-Exclamo el entrenador y al mirar a la puerta, te quedaste impresionada ante su inteligencia.-Estos son los nuevos seleccionados.

Julián: ¿Los nuevos seleccionados?-Pregunto el rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tamiko: Y, aquí termina el prologo de esta segunda temporada. ¿Qué les parece? Bueno, ahora les presento a mis nuevos ayudantes…¡Chicos!

Ichinose: No necesitabas gritarnos…¬¬

Rika: Eso es cierto, mi darling tiene razón. ¬¬

Aki: ^ ^U

Endo: (Fútbol, fútbol, fútbol…*O*)

Tamiko: Ellos son Ichinose Kazuya, Rika Urabe, Aki Kino y El cabeza de balón.

Endo: ¡Oye! O`_ ´O.

Tamiko: Ups…me equivoque. Y Satoru Endo. Estos 3 muchachos y muchachas serán mis ayudantes.

Endo: ¿Y yo que? ¿No cuento? Aki-chan, dile algo…¬¬

Aki: Esto, yo, Tamiko…^ ^U

Tamiko: Ok. Esta bien. Solo por que Endo será tu esposo en el Go, cuando le reclame a Akihiro…¬¬

Aki y Endo: O.o No es necesario…

Tamiko: Bien, ahora continuando necesito de nueva cuenta la ayuda de todos ustedes para formar los equipos de este torneo. Los equipos que estarán ahí son: Argentina, Japón, México, Suiza, El Congo, Italia, Inglaterra, Brasil, Estados Unidos, España, Francia, Corea, China, Nicaragua, Alemania y por ultimo El Salvador. Solo necesito los siguientes datos…

-Nombre

-Edad

-Apariencia

-Miedos

-Ropa formal

-Ropa que utilizan normalmente

-Personalidad

-Equipo

-Técnicas y posición en el campo.

-Gustos

-Disgustos

-Pareja (Menos Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fudo, Goenji, Fubuki, Toramaru, Tsunami, Kido y Midorikawa)

-Familia.

-Un posible nombre para el equipo (Si se unirán al de Alemania, Suiza, Egipto, Nicaragua, El Salvador o México)

Eso es todo lo que necesito. Bien, solo les recomiendo que por favor no elijan todos el mismo equipo, hay mas lugares en otros equipos. Aparte en el equipo de Suiza, China, Nicaragua y Alemania no hay capitán todavía, por lo que el capitán podría ser cualquiera de ustedes. Por ultimo el max. De personas para los equipos de Italia, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, España, Argentina, Brasil, Corea y El Congo serán de 7 personas; a excepción de Japón que solo son 6 personas. Bien, ahora sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes.

Los 5 : ¡Cuídense mucho!


	2. El surgimiento de la selección Francesa

**Karina: Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capitulo de esta nueva temporada. Bien, como no tengo mas que decir…¡Endo el disclaimer, ahora!**

**Endo: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tamiko, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos que componen el fic. Solo le pertenece Tamiko, Alejandra y los integrantes del nuevo Rose Griphone, incluyendo al entrenador (A excepción de Julián).**

**Karina: El día que me pertenezca Inazuma Eleven, juro que Aki y Endo se casan. **

**Rika: El capitulo de hoy se llama: "El surgimiento de la nueva selección Francesa"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Recordemos un poco del ultimo capitulo:**

_Tu: Pero entonces en el equipo quedamos solo 9 miembros…-Dijiste preocupada.-¿Qué haremos entrenador, si solo convoco a 4?_

_Entrenador: Eso ya lo tenia previsto. Pasen por favor…-Exclamo el entrenador y al mirar a la puerta, te quedaste impresionada ante su inteligencia._

_Julián: ¿Los nuevos seleccionados?-Pregunto el rubio._

Ahora podemos continuar:

Todos miraron en ese momento, como 5 chicos y 3 chicas entraban a la sala del equipo. Tanto como Kazuki, Cristian y Logan se quedaron hipnotizados con las tres chicas que habían entrado. Tras haber terminado de pasar, el entrenador volvió a hablar nuevamente:

Entrenador: Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros.-Dijo sonriendo.-Los 8 vienen de diferentes escuelas. ¿Pueden presentarse?

Gisele: Me llamo Gisele Rosseau.-Dijo la chica de pelo rubio a mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, piel vainilla y estatura aprox. Al 1,59.-Tengo 14 años, soy la hermana de Julián y soy de la secundaria Alhora Oliz.

Alvar: Me llamo Alvar Moreau.-Dijo el chico de pelo azul marino, ojos cafés, piel vainilla y estatura aprox. Al 1,60.-Tengo 15 años y soy de la secundaria Silver.

Natalie: Me llamo Natalie Roux.-Dijo la chica de pelo rojo hasta los codos, ojos negros, piel vainilla y estatura aprox. Al 1,59.-Tengo 13 años y soy de la secundaria Marbers.

Isabelle: Yo me llamo Isabelle Pelletier.-Exclamo una chica de pelo color crema hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, piel clara y estatura aprox. Al 1,60.-Tengo 13 años y soy de la secundaria Ryowilds.

Ange: Me llamo Ange Gravois-Dijo el chico de pelo color ciclamen, ojos cafés, piel clara y estatura aprox. Al 1,63.-Tengo 14 años y soy de la secundaria Hushed.

Jean: Me llamo Jean Bergeron.-Dijo el chico de pelo violeta, ojos naranjas, piel clara y estatura aprox. Al 1,63.-Tengo 13 años y soy de la secundaria Bulota Hars.

Alphonse: Y yo me llamo Alphonse Gaudet.-Dijo el chico de pelo color lila, ojos verdes, piel vainilla y estatura aprox. Al 1,64.-Tengo 15 años y soy de la secundaria Brook Alls.

Adrien: Y yo soy Adrien Boucher-Contesto el chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules, piel bronceada y estatura aprox. Al 1,65-Tengo 13 años y soy de la misma secundaria que Gisele.

Tu: Un gusto conocerlos a todos.-Exclamaste sonriendo al fin.-Queremos darles la bienvenida a este equipo. Esperamos que podamos ser grandes amigos.

Alvar: Gracias capitana.-Dijo el ojicafe sonriendo.-Y díganos, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Cristian: Nos vamos en 2 dias-Exclamo el peligris.-Tenemos que llegar temprano, pues no sabemos que podría pasar.

Nia: Seria bueno que nos presentáramos en el aeropuerto…-Dijo la ojiverde.-Entre las 8:20 y 8:30 para que puedan llegar todos a tiempo. Así cuando den las 9:00 ya estemos todos.

Logan: Buena idea, Nia.-Dijo el chico de ojos café oscuro.-Entonces, nos veremos en el aeropuerto a las 8:20 de la mañana. Lleven en su equipaje lo necesario.

Julián: Falta algo mas, Logan.-Exclamo el Rubio a lo que asentiste.-Aun no vemos los uniformes.

Isabelle: Que rápido pasa el tiempo.-Dijo la chica mientras que Kazuki la miraba sonriendo.-Ya nos darán nuestros uniformes.

Katia: Así es, muchachos.-Exclamo la peliverde-Y una vez que lo tengan, oficialmente formaran a la nueva selección francesa.

Kyoko: En otras palabras, si no me equivoco Julián…-Dijo la pelinaranja de brazos cruzados.-Este será el nuevo Rose Griphone.

Julián: Eso es cierto, Katia.-Afirmo el rubio.-Y esta vez, nuestra selección se esforzara para ser una de las mejores.

Tu: Ya veras que si.-Exclamaste sonriendo mientras ponías tu mano en el hombro de Julián.-Bueno, entrenador hay que darles los uniformes.

Entrenador: Claro, vengan.-Indico y los nuevos lo siguieron.

Tania: Espero, que lo logren.-Exclamo la ojicafe-(TN), se que harás un buen trabajo como capitana.

Kyoko: Con la experiencia de Julián…-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo y Julián asintió.-Yo creo que te ayudara.

Katia: Y por supuesto, la confianza y el trabajo en equipo…-Finalizo la ojinegra.-Mucha suerte.

Después de esta conversación, todos se pusieron a entrenar con los nuevos integrantes hasta que atardeció. Al llegar el atardecer, ibas acompañada de Julián y Alvar. Los tres venían conversando acerca de cómo seria el nuevo torneo:

Alvar: Es emocionante, no Julián.-Exclamo Alvar-Competiremos a nivel Intercontinental.

Julián: No te lo niego, es emocionante para mi también.-Contesto Julián-Por que demostraremos que Rose Griphone ah mejorado en su forma de juego.

Tu: Eso ni lo dudes.-Dijiste sonriendo.-Por otro lado, no sabia que tenias una hermana.

Alvar: Es cierto, nunca nos hablaste de ella.-Dijo el ojicafe-¿Por qué?

Julián: No convivimos mucho.-Explico el rubio.-Ella estudiaba antes en México, mas cuando entro al primer grado de secundaria regreso a Francia.

Tu: Es por eso, que Gisele se me hacia tan conocida.-Susurraste bajamente.-Bueno, en unos 2 días nos iremos a la Isla.

Alvar: Es verdad.-Exclamo el chico.-¿Quieres que pasemos por ti ese día?

Tu: Eh, claro Alvar.-Contestaste sonriendo.-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos: Hasta mañana.-Dijeron y te metiste a tu casa.

Alvar: ¿Y Gisele te contó de alguna compañera suya?-Pregunto el muchacho de manera picara.

Julián: No quiero hablar de eso.-Contesto algo sonrojado.

EN JAPÓN:

Sr. Hibiki: Bien muchachos, veo que ya están todos aquí.-Exclamo al ver a todos sentados.-Puedes empezar, Kudou.

Kudou: Como ya saben, fuimos elegidos para el torneo Intercontinental.-Dijo el hombre-Y una de las reglas nos especifica que nuevos miembros se integren.

Kido: Así es entrenador.-Dijo el estratega de brazos cruzados.

Kudou: Pues hoy se integran tres nuevos compañeros.-Exclamo el nombre y dirigió su mirada a la puerta-Pasad por favor.

Entonces tres chicos ingresaron tres personas: Dos de ellas eran mujeres y 1 era un chico. Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver quienes eran el chico y la primera chica:

Todos: ¡Haruhi y Alfred!-Gritaron todos, que hasta Kazemaru se cayo de la silla.-O.o

Haruhi: Hola muchachos, me da gusto verlos-Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Alfred: 3 meses, sin verlos de nuevo.-Exclamo el chico de lentes.

Kudou: Ellos son Mattehew William y Alfred F. Jones, ya los conocen.-Dijo el hombro con su típica seriedad.

Aki: ¿Y ella quien es?-Pregunto la peliverde.

Sr. Hibiki: Esta es Miaka Nagumi.-Dijo sonriendo.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la chica, la cual tenia el pelo castaño hasta los hombros con mechones hacia arriba encorvados. A los lados de la cara le caían dos mechones con las puntas teñidas de azul y el flequillo acabado en punta. Su ojos eran color ámbar y era de tez normal.

Miaka: Es un gusto conocerlos.-Exclamo sonriente.

Fubuki: Miaka, cuanto tiempo sin verte.-Dijo el peliplata abrazado a la chica.

Miaka: Lo mismo digo Onni-san.-Exclamo la ojiambar.

Todos: ¿Es tu hermana?-Preguntaron curiosos.

Fubuki: No, ella no es mi hermana.-Contesto al separarse de Miaka-Es solo que nos llevamos tan bien que la cuido como si fuera mi hermana menor.

Miaka: Así es…-Contesto la chica bajo la mirada de Fudo.

Goenji: ¿Y cuando nos vamos?-Pregunto el delantero.

Sr. Hibiki: Aprox. En dos días.-Contesto el hombre-Que será muy rápido.

Haruna: Es que Goenji, ya quiere ver a…-Dijo la peliazul sonriente-(TN).

Aki: Eso es verdad, ¿No, Goenji?-Pregunto y este asintió sin negarlo-Descuida, será pronto.

Kazemaru: Oye Haruhi, me da gusto verte de nuevo.-Dijo al acercarse a la rubia con cierto sonrojo.-¿Te gu-gus-taria ir por unos helados?

Haruhi: Eh, yo, este…-Balbuceo sonrojada la rubia.

Alfred: Claro, a mi hermana le gustaría.-Contesto el chico de lentes.

Aki: Parece que Alfred…intenta darle una mano a su hermana-Dijo divertida la peliverde.

Hiroto: ¿Bueno? Si, soy yo.-Exclamo el pelirrojo contestando su celular y saliendo poco a poco de la cafetería.-Vaya, que sorpresa que me llames.

EN MÉXICO:

Karina: Disculpa por no haberlo hecho.-Dijo la pelinegra sentada en su cama-Hiroto. Las cosas no son como me las imagine. ¿Campeonato Intercontinental? Si, ya lo se. Aja, si esto yo…No importa. Esta bien, dale mi saludos a los chicos. Adiós.

Ale: ¿Qué hacías Karina?-Pregunto la chica de pelo castaño claro hasta la cintura, ojos café oscuro, tez clara y de estatura aprox. Al 1,62.

Karina: Hablaba con un amigo.-Respondió la joven.-Hiroto…

Ale: Hiroto Kiyama, del Inazuma Japón.-Dijo y Karina asintió.-Si, un gran jugador.

Karina: Ya tengo ganas de verlo a el y a mis amigos.-Exclamo la chica.-Llevo tanto tiempo fuera de Japón, que necesito verlos.

Ale: En especial a…-Dijo incompleto la chica, pues Karina le tapo la boca.

Karina: Shhh…no digas nada-Exclamo soltando poco a poco a la castaña.-¿Entendido?

Ale: De acuerdo, Karina.-Contesto la chica.

EN EL SALVADOR:

Adri: Estoy muy emocionada.-Dijo la chica de pelo café y rizado, piel morena y estatura mediana.

Rin: Cierto, esta la primera vez que participamos en el Torneo.-Dijo la chica de ojos azules, alta y pelo rubio.

Lucre: ¿Se imaginan a los equipos?-Exclamo la chica de pelo negro, ojos cafés y lentes color rojo.

Marco: Deben ser muy buenos.-Contesto el chico de pelo gris, piel blanca, ojos cafés y estatura un tanto baja.

Alejandro: No lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo.-Exclamo el chico de pelo café y rizado, piel morena, estatura alta y frenillos.

EN ESPAÑA:

Queraldo: Bien, ¿Cómo dijeron que se llaman?-Pregunto el chico.-¿Y cuantos años tienen?

Sara: Yo me llamo Sara.-Contesto la chica de pelo castaño liso un poco mas debajo de los hombros, estatura alta y ojos marrones como el chocolate.-Y tengo 15 años

Alba: Y yo me llamo Alba López.-Dijo la chica de pelo largo color marrón

Ondulado con reflejos pelirrojos, ojos marrones, estatura alta y tez blanca.-Tengo 15 años también.

Queraldo: Es que a veces se me olvida.-Dijo el muchacho-Pero bueno, aquí están los uniformes de la selección.

Ambas: Gracias.-Contestaron tomando sus uniformes.

Queraldo: A partir de hoy, forman parte de la selección Española.-Dijo y a las chicas les brillaron los ojos.-Espero que den lo mejor.

Ambas: Por eso ni te preocupes.-Contestaron emocionadas.

REGRESANDO A FRANCIA:

Estabas sentada frente a la computadora y cabe mencionar que Susana se estaba quedando contigo, cuando tu celular comenzó a vibrar. Tomaste el móvil y contestaste la llamada:

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:

Tu: Bueno, ¿Quién habla?

¿?: Vaya han pasado ya tres meses…

Tu: Imposible…

¿?: Prepárate (TN), por que te veré pronto.

Tu: Eso si consigues salir…

¿?: Ya lo veremos…

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Susana: ¡Oye (TN)!-Dijo entrando y se preocupo al verte con la mirada perdida.-(TN), ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas pálida.

Tu: Recibí una llamada, de el…-Dijiste mirando a la pelivioleta.

Susana: ¿Qué?-Exclamo la chica seria.-¿Otra vez?

Tu: Dice que nos veremos pronto.-Contestaste seria.-Mas pronto de lo que creo.

Susana: Esto es malo. ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Afuro?-Exclamo la pelivioleta.

Tu: No, no lo preocupare mas.-Dijiste mirando las estrellas.-Suficiente tiene con lo…que me sucedió hace poco.

Susana: Lo que debes de hacer…será avisarles a ellos.-Dijo la pelivioleta.-Y me refiero a Tamiko y al capitán de Alemania. Son los que mas peligro representan.

Tu: Lo haré mañana.-Finalizaste mientras una brisa movió tu cabello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Karina: Bien, aquí da por terminado el segundo capitulo del fic. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y pues ahora haré una encuesta. ¡Endou!

Endo: ¡Si señora!

Karina: Jovencita, Endou, Jovencita.

Endo: -¿Creen que nuevos romances se formaran con la entrada de Gisele, Isabelle y Natalie?

-¿Fudo llegara a enamorarse de Miaka?

-¿Será que Alfred podrá unir a Haruhi y Kazemaru?

-¿Por qué Karina no quiso que Ale mencionase el nombre de ese chico?

-¿Sara y Alba lograran ser las mejores de la selección?

-¿Quién será ese hombre misterioso?

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido a (TN)?

Karina: Arigatou, Endou. Bueno esperamos sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, y por supuesto sus Oc`s en caso de querer participar. Lo pueden mandar por Mensaje personal o por review. Sin mas que decir nos despedimos y…

Ambos: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. La llegada a la Isla Kebya

**Kari: Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo esta vez el capitulo tres de este fic. Bueno quiero decirles que en este capitulo van a salir todos los personajes pero en especial unos nuevos y esos son: Kari Tachibana (LadyLover. Principessa. Sirene), Bloom Ishiyama (De alguien llamado Bloom Ishiyama), Kim Natsuyaki (Kim Natsuyaki), Aika Martínez Hiraoka (Akiko-31), Algunos del equipo del salvador, Fernanda Kishimoto ( ) ( y Mía Barton (Mia- Barton). Ahora sin mas que decir, el disclaimer…**

**Rika: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tamiko, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos que componen el fic. Solo le pertenece Tamiko, Alejandra y los integrantes del nuevo Rose Griphone, incluyendo al entrenador (A excepción de Julián).**

**Aki: El capitulo se titula: "La llegada a la Isla Kebya: Un reencuentro amistoso"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una mañana calida en Paris, Francia. El sol se hacia presente, dando a conocer un hermoso amanecer acompañado del canto de las aves. En tu habitación dormías placidamente cuando el sonido del despertador se escucho. Abriste los ojos y apagaste el despertador; tras hacerlo te quitaste las sabanas de encima y te acercaste a la ventana. Miraste con una sonrisa y dijiste en un susurro:

Tu: Por fin, hoy es el día…-Exclamaste mientras una brisa entraba para recorrer tu habitación.

Susana: ¡(TN), apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!-Grito Susana.

Tu: ¡Ya voy, estaré lista pronto!-Contestaste y te comenzaste a preparar.

Te diste un baño, te cambiaste, te peinaste con una diadema y por ultimo tomaste tu maleta, no sin antes ver una foto que estaba en tu escritorio. En ella estaban tu padre, madre, Afuro y Tu cuando ustedes tenían 3 años. Sonreíste calidamente y al cerrar la puerta bajaste al comedor. Estaban desayunando Susana y tu, mientras conversaban de lo grandioso que seria estar en el torneo.

Susana: ¿Lista para este reto?-Pregunto la pelivioleta tomando su jugo.

Tu: ¿Cómo no estarlo?-Respondiste tomando jugo.-Claro que si.

Susana: Yo lo pensé por lo sucedido.-Exclamo la chica.-Fue algo duro para ti, y pues tenia esa duda.

Tu: No te preocupes. Tengo que superarlo-Exclamaste pensativa-Eso es lo que mis padres me enseñaron.

Susana: La puerta.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Tu: ¡Yo abro!-Dijiste al levantarte y correr hasta la puerta, para abrirla-Alvar y Julián.

Alvar: Buenos días, (TN).-Dijo el ojicafe-¿Ya están listas?

Susana: Claro que si, Alvar.-Contesto sonriente la pelivioleta.

Tomaron las maletas finalmente y después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigieron al aeropuerto entre platicas y risas. Al llegar estaban ahí Tania, Katia y Kyoko despidiendo a todos y dándoles ánimos para que pudiesen ganar. Finalmente después de despedidas, subieron al avión privado y partieron a la Isla Kebya.

EN EL AVIÓN DE BRASIL:

Mía: Esto es emocionante, ¿No Mac?-Pregunto la chica de pelo rojo, ojos verdes y de la estatura de Mark aproximadamente.

Mac: Así es, Mía.-Exclamo sentado a lado de la chica.

Mía: No puedo esperar a llegar.-Exclamo sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana-Para conocer nuevos amigos.

EN EL AVIÓN DE JAPÓN:

Miaka: Sugoi, estoy muy emocionada-Dijo la ojiambar mirando por la ventana.

Tsunami: ¡Devolvedme al mar!-Grito aterrorizado el pelirrosa

Kari: Nunca había escuchado que…-Exclamo la chica de pelo castaño claro, ojos violetas, delgada, de una estatura aprox. De 1,65 y algo desarrollada.-Tsunami-sempai gritara de ese modo.

Haruhi: ¿Le teme a las alturas?-Pregunto la rubia-^ ^U

Aki: Se puede decir que si.-Contesto la peliverde- ^ ^ U

Fudo: Ya es como la tercera o cuarta vez que viajamos en avión.-Se quejo el chico-¿Cómo es que no superas tu miedo?

Miaka: No es tan fácil, Fudo-kun.-Dijo la chica sentada a lado de Fubuki.

Fudo: ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?-Exclamo el chico.

Fubuki: La próxima vez, que le hables así…-Contesto algo molesto el peliplata-Te las veras conmigo, Fudou.

Fudo: Tsk…-Finalizo el muchacho ignorándolo.

EN EL AVIÓN DE ITALIA:

Fidio: Por fin, nos enfrentaremos a nivel intercontinental.-Dijo el ojiiazul.

Marco: Y no solo eso, también veremos de nuevo a (TN).-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Gianluca: Así es. Aparte, se la presentaremos a Bloom-Exclamo el ojiiazul.-¿Verdad que la quieres conocer?

Bloom: Si, tengo mucha curiosidad-Exclamo la chica de pelo azul claro hasta las caderas, ojos rojos, tez normal y de la misma estatura que Kido.-Si hablan tan bien de ella, debe ser excepcional.

Hide: No tienes idea de cuanto.-Completo el moreno.

EN EL AVIÓN DE ESPANA:

Kim: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-Pregunto la chica de pelo castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda con una onda al final, piel morena, estatura media, ojos grandes color verde esmeralda y un flequillo hacia la derecha.

Alba: Muy poco Kim-Contesto a la chica sonriendo.

Sara: ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-Exclamo la castaña.-¿Acaso hay alguien a quien quieras ver?

Alba: Un chico quizás…-Completo con una sonrisa picara.

Kim: Emmm, esto, no como creen.-Exclamo la morena nerviosa-Es que quiero ver a mis amigos, solo eso.

Ambas: Aja, ¿Cómo no?-Dijeron rodando los ojos.

EN EL AVIÓN DEL SALVADOR:

Rin: Ya quiero llegar, ya quiero llegar.-Dijo impaciente la rubia.

Alejandro: Tranquila, Rin.-Contesto sonriendo.

Lucre: Compréndela, es la primera vez que participamos.-Exclamo la pelinegra.

Nicolás: ¿Creen que ya estén en la Isla el equipo de México?-Pregunto el chico de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello rizado y estatura un tanto bajita.

Adri: ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto la pelicafe

Jorge: Creo que lo dice por Andre y Gaby.-Dijo el chico de pelo rojizo, ojos entre verde azulado, piel blanca y estatura baja.

EN EL AVIÓN DE MÉXICO:

Karina: Solo unos minutos mas.-Susurro la pelinegra mirando la ventana.

Ale: ¿Nerviosa, capitana?-Exclamo la pelicafe.

Karina: Algo, sub.-capitana-Contesto sonriendo la chica.

Aika: Tranquila, lo haremos bien.-Exclamo sonriendo la chica de pelo rosa a mitad de la espalda lacio y en capas, ojos ámbar, piel blanca y estatura de 1,40.

Ale: Ella tiene razón, lo haremos bien.-Contesto levantando su pulgar en alto.

Karina: Eso espero.-Susurro mirando nuevamente la ventana.

Después varias horas de viaje, cada avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de la Isla Kebya. Todos los equipos bajaron de sus aviones y se maravillaron al ver que la Isla era realmente hermosa. Su paisaje se parecía al de la Isla Licoot, pero este era mucho mejor superando a la Isla del Fútbol. Claro que en esto no falto los reencuentros entre amigos lejanos:

Sara: ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde estas?-Exclamo la chica mirando entre la multitud hasta que distinguió a cierto chico-¡Afuro!

Afuro: ¿Eh?-Exclamo el pelidorado para que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro-¡Sara!

Sara: Me da gusto verte, Afuro.-Dijo la chica al llegar hasta el pelidorado.

Afuro: Lo mismo digo.-Contesto sonriendo y con un muy leve sonrojo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ale: ¡Hide!-Exclamo la chica al ver al moreno.

Hide: ¡Ale!-Dijo el moreno abrazándola.-Me da gusto verte.

Ale: A mi también, ya tenia mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.-Contesto la chica de ojos café oscuro.

Hide: ¿Y en que equipo estas esta vez?-Pregunto al separarse ambos.

Ale: Pues en el de México, obviamente.-Exclamo riendo un poco.

Hide: Supongo que debí darme cuenta por tu chándal.-Exclamo el moreno al ver que Ale tenia el chándal con los colores de su equipo: Verde, Blanco y Rojo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karina: Hola Suzuno.-Dijo al llegar donde se encontraba el albino.

Suzuno: Karina, que sorpresa.-Dijo sonriendo.

Karina: ¿Nervioso?-Pregunto la chica de ojos negros

Suzuno: ¿Por qué?-Dijo el chico extrañado.

Karina: Simple curiosidad.-Contesto la pelinegra riendo un poco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roccoco: Hola Kim…-Exclamo el chico al llegar a la mencionada.

Kim: Hola Roccoco.-Contesto algo sonrojada.-¿Cómo te ah ido?

Roccoco: Pues muy bien…-Dijo sonriendo aunque en el fondo estaba muy nervioso.-¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo esta Momoko?

Kim: Pues, igual…-Contesto tímidamente.-Momoko esta muy bien.

Roccoco: Oye, yo quería decirte algo.-Dijo el moreno.-Si no tienes nada que hacer el lunes, ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo?

Kim: Eh, esto, claro.-Contesto sonrojada la chica.-Me encantaría.

Roccoco: Bien, entonces esta decidido.-Exclamo sonriendo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mark: ¡Hey, Alba!-Exclamo el ojiverde llamando la atención de la chica.

Alba: ¿Uh? ¡Mark!-Dijo la ojimarron

Dylan: Cuanto tiempo, Alba.-Exclamo el chico a lado de Mark.

Alba: Lo mismo opino, Dylan.-Dijo la ojimarron-¿Listos para el torneo?

Mark: Mas que nunca.-Contesto el ojiverde a la chica.-¿En que equipo estas?

Alba: Estos en el equipo de España.-Dijo algo sonrojada pues Mark la miraba fijamente.-Con Los rojos.

Dylan: ¿Enserio?-Pregunto y ella asintió.-Pues espero que nos toque en el mismo bloque, por que quiero enfrentarte.

Alba: Yo también, Dylan.-Dijo sonriendo cosa que en el fondo molesto un tanto a Mark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Goenji: ¡(TN)!-Grito el pelicrema a lo que te giraste para ver quien era.

Tu: ¡Shuuya!-Exclamaste sonriendo mas feliz que nada.

Isabelle: ¿Y el quien es?-Pregunto en un susurro a Logan.

Logan: Es un amigo de (TN).-Contesto a la chica.

Tu: Shuuya, me alegro verte.-Dijiste abrazando al pelicrema, el cual no dudo en corresponder.-Te extrañe mucho.

Goenji: Y yo a ti, no te imaginas cuanto.-Dijo el pelicrema sonriendo.

Tu: Pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.-Exclamaste al separarte de el y el de ti.

Goenji: Así es, Hime-chan.-Dijo a lo que te sonrojaste.

Así como hubo reencuentro de amistad, también hubo de amores a primera vista. Después de todo esto, los equipos se dirigieron a donde estaban estacionados los autobuses. Ahí estaba nada mas y nada menos que el presidente del torneo: Nick Hoinstein (Ok. Ese nombre me lo invente ^ ^U).

Nick: Buenos días, equipos.-Exclamo el hombre-Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de su viaje.

Todos: Claro que si.-Dijeron los equipos sonrientes.

Nick: Bien, ahora como el presidente de este torneo…-Exclamo sonriendo.-Tengo el deber de darles sus zonas y cabañas.

Tu: ¿Dijo zonas?-Susurraste a Julián.

Julián: Ni idea, (TN).-Contesto el rubio.

Nick: Seguramente se estarán preguntando…-Exclamo a lo que Julián y tu prestaron atención-Por que razón dije zonas y cabañas. Bueno les explicare, en este primer año del torneo los equipos estarán en 4 zonas diferentes. La zona de Topacio, Rubí, Esmeralda y Ópalo.

Ale: Son nombres de joyas…-Exclamo la chica a lo que Hide asintió.

Nick: En cada zona habrá 4 equipos alojados en 4 cabañas correspondientes.-Explico el hombre a lo que todos comprendieron.-Ahora que ya se los explique, les daré las cabañas y zonas.

Después de leer la lista, las cabañas y zonas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

ZONA DE TOPACIO:

Residencia 1: Alemania

Residencia 2: Argentina

Residencia 3: Brasil

Residencia 4: China.

ZONA DE RUBÍ:

Residencia 5: Corea.

Residencia 6: El congo

Residencia 7: El salvador

Residencia 8: España

ZONA DE ESMERALDA:

Residencia 9: Estados Unidos

Residencia 10: Francia

Residencia 11: Inglaterra

Residencia 12: Italia

ZONA DE OPALO:

Residencia 13: Japón

Residencia 14: México

Residencia 15: Nicaragua

Residencia 16: Suiza

Roccoco: Estupendo Kim, estaremos en la misma zona.-Dijo el moreno sonriente.

Kim: Si, es genial.-Exclamo la chica sonrojada

Andrea: Tal parece que estaremos lejos, amiga-Exclamo la chica de piel blanca, alta, pelo largo color café, ojos color cafés y delgada.

Gaby: Ni tanto a solo, 2 zonas.-Exclamo la chica de cabello liso color marrón, ojos cafés y alta.

Karina: Genial, yo quería estar en la misma zona que ustedes.-Contesto la pelinegra cruzada de brazos.

Bloom: Suerte la mía, en la misma zona que Francia.-Exclamo sonriendo.

Fidio: Que bueno, ¿No Bloom?-Exclamo el castaño.

Bloom: Si, que bueno.-Dijo rodando los ojos.

Nick: Bien, ahora por ultimo les daré esta información.-Exclamo el hombre-Mañana será la presentación oficial de los equipos y después de esto se organizara una cena para definir bloques y Partidos.

Fernanda: ¿A que horas será la presentación?-Pregunto la chica de pelo color azul oscuro hasta la cintura, ojos color ámbar, tez trigueña y estatura de 1,60.

Nick: Será a las 7:00 p.m.-Exclamo el hombre-Y como a las 8:45 será la cena.

Tsunami: ¿Tenemos que llevar ropa elegante?-Exclamo el pelirrosa alo que a Clara le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

Nick: La verdad se los dejo a su elección.-Dijo el hombre a lo que algunos suspiraron aliviados.-Pueden llevar si quieren ropa elegante o ropa informal no hay ningún problema. Bien, eso es todo. Ahora pueden subir a los autobuses que los llevaran a sus zonas. Mucha suerte y que se diviertan en este torneo.

Todos: ¡Gracias!-Exclamaron y subieron a sus autobuses.

Fue que a partir de ahí, cada equipo fue llevado a sus zonas correspondientes. En el camino pudieron notar que en las zonas por las que pasaba el autobús que llevaba a tu equipo, tenían un poco de cada país. Al llegar a la residencia de Francia, bajaron con sus maletas y algo nerviosos abrieron la puerta, para quedarse boquiabiertos de la impresión:

Todas: ¡Oh, por dios! O.o-Exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas.

Todos: ¡Esto es genial! O.o-Exclamaron los chicos asombrados.

Isabelle: Esto parece mas un palacio…-Susurro la chica sonriendo.

Tu: Tienes razón, Isa.-Exclamaste recorriendo la residencia.

Nia: Todo es tan fino.-Dijo la ojiverde mirando a su alrededor.

Gisele: Parece un lugar para millonarios-Dijo a lo que Julián negó divertido.

Entrenador: Bien, chicos y chicas vengan aquí.-Dijo sonriendo y todos se acercaron-Les diré lo siguiente: Los chicos dormirán en las habitaciones de lado izquierdo y las chicas de lado derecho.

Alphonse: ¿En el segundo piso?-Pregunto el chico.

Entrenador: Si que si…-Contesto y los chicos chocaron las manos entre si.-Bueno, vayan a desempacar y después pueden dar una vuelta. Les dejare la tarde libre. Por cierto, las habitaciones ya tienen su nombre, para que después no haya ninguna pelea o conflicto.

Todos: ¡Gracias entrenador!-Exclamaron todos subiendo como rayo a las habitaciones, las cuales ya tenían su nombre, y desempacando.

En tu habitación, ya habías terminado y como el entrenador les había dado la tarde libre, bajaste corriendo y te encontraste con Julián, el cual ya había acabado. Ambos salieron a recorrer las zonas hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento central. Ahí mismo estaban jugando chicos y chicas de algunos

equipos como: Kim, Mía, Andrea, Gaby, Mark, Roccoco, Queraldo, Mac y Fidio. Ellos parecían divertirse mucho:

Mía: ¡Kim!-Grito la chica dándole el pase.

Mark: ¡Vamos, defendamos!-Dijo el chico a lo que contestaron asintiendo todos.

Kim: ¡Gaby!-Exclamo la chica dando un pase largo.

Gaby: ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!-Dijo la chica, pero Queraldo le quito el balón.-Oh, no.

Queraldo: ¡Yo creo que no!-Exclamo el muchacho.-¡Hey, Allá va Fidio!

Justo al momento que pateo el balón, lo impacto demasiado fuerte haciendo que se dirigiera hacia ustedes dos. Afortunadamente, Julián impidió que el balón te impactara desviándolo. Todos se acercaron preocupados a donde estaban:

Kim: ¿Están bien?-Pregunto la chica.

Tu: Si, no te preocupes.-Dijiste sonriendo.

Roccoco: Perdonadnos por ese susto.-Exclamo el moreno.-Oye un momento, ¿No te conozco de algún lado?

Mía: Es la capitana de Rose Griphone.-Contesto cruzada de brazos.

Mac: Cierto, pero creo que el se refiere a otra cosa.-Dijo el moreno a lo que Roccoco asintió.

Karina: Yo te conozco.-Dijo la chica al llegar.-Eres la hermana de Afuro Terumi, ¿No?

Tu: Así es, soy su hermana.-Contestaste afirmativamente.

Andrea: ¿Afuro es tu hermano?-Pregunto la pelicafe, a lo que asentiste-No lo sabia.

Mía: A decir verdad, nadie lo sabia.-Dijo la ojiverde-Pues, no se parecen tanto.

Tu: Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tu?-Preguntaste a Mía algo curiosa.

Mía: Ah, cierto no me conoces.-Dijo la pelirroja-Me llamo Mía Barton, tengo 14 años.

Julián: ¿Tu eres la hija de Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton?-Pregunto a la chica y esta asintió.-Sorprendente.

Andrea: Yo me llamo Andrea, soy del equipo del Salvador.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.-

Gaby: Yo me llamo Gaby, también soy del equipo del Salvador.-Dijo sonriendo amistosamente.

Kim: Soy Kim Natsuyaki.-Dijo presentándose.-Soy del equipo español y tengo 15 años.

Mark: Yo soy Mark Kruger.-Exclamo el muchacho.-Soy el capitán del equipo estadounidense. Tengo 14 años

Queraldo: Soy Queraldo, el capitán del equipo español.-Dijo sonriendo.-Tengo 12 años.

Mac: Mac Roniejo, capitán del equipo brasileño.-Dijo el pelinegro.-Tengo 14 años.

Roccoco: Soy Roccoco Urupa, capitán del equipo del Congo.-Exclamo el moreno.-Tengo 14 años.

Karina: Tamiko Karina Hideki, capitana del equipo mexicano.-Exclamo la pelinegra.-Tengo 13 años.

Tu: Yo me llamo (TN) Terumi.-Contestaste sonriente-capitana del equipo francés y tengo 14 años.

Julián: Yo soy Julián Rosseau.-Dijo el rubio.-También tengo 14 años.

Tu: Es un placer conocerlos a todos.-Dijiste amistosamente.-Bueno, ¿Ustedes tienen hermanos?

Kim: Yo tengo una hermana pequeña.-Contesto la ojiverde-Se llama Momo.

Mía: Yo tengo una hermana menor-Exclamo la pelirroja-Se llama Katherine.

Julián: Yo tengo una hermana llamada Gisele.-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos.-Vamos en el mismo equipo.

Karina: Yo tengo 2 hermanos.-Dijo la pelinegra-Mi hermano mayor se llama Haruto y mi hermana se llama Amane. Tenemos la misma edad.

Fidio: Oigan, : Alguien tiene la hora?-Pregunto el ojiiazul.

Andrea: Son las 4:45 de la tarde.-Contesto mirando su reloj.

Kim: ¿Tan rápido? No me lo creo.-Exclamo la ojiverde.

Gaby: Con razón ya hace hambre.-Exclamo la chica.-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer y regresamos a seguir jugando?

Todos: ¡Claro!-Contestaron Kim, Roccoco, Fidio, Andrea, Mía, Mac y Queraldo.

Andrea: ¿Quieren acompañarnos en la tarde?-Pregunto y ambos asintieron.-Entonces ya esta.

Kim: Nos vemos en la tarde.-Finalizo la joven.

Todos regresaron a sus zonas: Kim iba acompañada de Roccoco; Mía de Mac; Andrea de Gaby; Julián, Tu, Fidio y Mark; en cambia Karina se quedo un rato mas mirando el cielo. Al cabo de algunas horas regresaron nuevamente y se pusieron a jugar hasta que el atardecer comenzó a inundar el lugar. Se despidieron y acordaron verse de nuevo para volver a jugar; finalmente partieron a sus zonas para descansar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Karina: Bien, aquí da por terminado este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado muco. Bien, ahora una pequeña encuesta. Rika, hazme los honores por favor.**

**Rika: Hai.**

**-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**-¿Roccoco y Kim tendrán algo mas que amistad?**

**-¿Hide y Ale forman una buena pareja?**

**-¿Le gusto como quedaron distribuidos los equipos en las diferentes zonas?**

**-¿Quieren llevar pareja para la cena?**

**-¿Me darán un tomatazo o un review?**

**Karina: Bueno, eso es todo. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.**


	4. La presentación oficial: Parte 1

Karina: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero sinceramente que bien. Ok. Creo que me tarde demasiado esta vez, pero entre la escuela y mis tareas no hay quien me salve -_-U…

**Aki: Creo que te estas desviando del tema.**

**Karina: Cierto, Aki. Bueno solo resta decir el disclaimer y al final les comunicare algo. Aki, ¿Me haces los honores?**

**Aki: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos que componen el fic. Solo le pertenece Tamiko, Amane, Haruto, Alejandra y los integrantes del nuevo Rose Griphone junto con los demás integrantes del equipo mexicano, incluyendo a los entrenadores (A excepción de Julián).**

**Karina: Arigatou Gozaimasu, Aki-san. Bien, el capitulo de hoy se titula "La presentación oficial: El inicio de un nuevo reto Parte 1"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Una fresca y hermosa mañana se reflejaba en toda la isla Kebya. Para todos los equipos este era un día muy especial, pues se presentarían oficialmente para dar comienzo al torneo. En tu residencia dormías placidamente cuando sentiste que te comenzaron a mover. Abriste los ojos lentamente y viste que era Cristian:

Tu: Cris, ¿Qué pasa?-Exclamaste al verlo con su ropa casual.

Cristian: Vamos (TN), levántate.-Contesto el chico sonriente-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Tu: De acuerdo, esperadme en la sala.-Dijiste sonriente y el chico salio.

Entonces te levantaste y tras darte un baño rápido, te cambiaste con una blusa color naranja, unos jeans ajustados, unos zapatos negros y una diadema en el pelo. Bajaste y después de esto, ambos salieron a caminar. Ya en el camino le dijiste a Cristian:

Tu: ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntaste al peligris-Cris…

Cristian: Pues, no se.-Contesto el ojinegro.-Solo quería salir a caminar un rato, antes de la presentación.

Tu: ¿Seguro?-Exclamaste insistente al chico.

Cristian: No, la verdad es por algo mas.-Dijo el muchacho.-La verdad, quiero que me expliques de estas cosas, ya que tu lo estas.

Tu: Dime, ¿Cuál es el problema?-Dijiste sonriendo pues insistirle nunca te fallaba.

Cristian: Es que, cada vez que veo a Gisele…-Dijo el ojinegro ligeramente sonrojado.-Me siento extraño.

Tu: Sugoi, Cris…-Exclamaste sorprendida.-Tu estas…

Cristian: ¿A ti te consta?-Pregunto sonrojado y tu asentiste-Bueno, tal parece que si. Pero aun no estoy muy seguro.

Tu: Para que te asegures, deberás pasar tiempo con ella.-Dijiste al chico-Y así comprobaras si lo estas.

Cristian: Gracias, (TN)-Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Afuro: ¡Cristian, hermana!-Grito el pelidorado y ambos se giraron.

Tu: ¡Onni-chan!-Exclamaste y lo abrazaste.-Me da gusto verte.

Cristian: Hola Afuro.-Saludo el mayor sonriendo.

Afuro: Hola Cristian.-Contesto al chico para después revolver un poco tu pelo-Mírate hermanita ya pasaron solo unos meses y ya cambiaste.

Tu: Tu también, Onni-chan.-Dijiste riendo ligeramente.-Por cierto, ¿Qué me cuentan Nagumo y Suzuno?

Afuro: ¿Qué te digo?-Exclamo al separarse ambos.-Suzuno apenas ayer se reencontró con ella y Nagumo no lo deja de molestar con eso.

EN LA ZONA DE ESPAÑA:

Alba: Bien, me retiro.-Dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar, pues había acabado su desayuno.

Kim: ¿Tan rápido, Alba?-Pregunto la chica sorprendida.

Alba: Si, pues eh quedado con Mark.-Exclamo la chica y Sara junto a Kim se miraron sonrientes.-¿Qué?

Sara: Nada, nada Alba.-Exclamo sonriéndole a la ojimarron.

Alba: Ok. Bien, regresare temprano.-Dijo la chica para cruzar la puerta y salir.

Kim: Esta comprobado.-Susurro la morena con una sonrisa.-¿No?

Sara: Quizás Mark le pida que lo acompañe-Exclamo la ojimarron.

Kim: ¿Y tu con quien iras?-Pregunto la morena nuevamente.

Sara: Iré con Afuro.-Contesto jugando con sus dedos.

Kim: ¿El hermano de la capitana de Francia?-Pregunto incrédula.

Sara: ¿Ella es su hermana?-Pregunto y Kim asintió.-No lo sabia.

Kim: Pues ahora ya sabes…-Dijo la morena con una mirada picara-Que ella será tu cuñada.

Sara: ¡Kim!-Grito mas sonrojada que nada.

EN LA ZONA DEL CONGO:

Goshio: Oh vamos, Roccoco.-Dijo el chico aburrido.-¿No puedes quedarte quieto?

Roccoco: Me es imposible.-Exclamo el moreno.-Es que, quiero ir a la residencia de Kim.

Drago: Seguramente para pedirle que sea tu pareja.-Dijo el chico.

Roccoco: ¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto el moreno interesado.-Drago.

Drago: ¿Qué no oíste?-Exclamo el chico de rastas.

Kinan: Ayer se nos dijo a todos…-Explico el ojirojo-Que en la cena si queríamos llevar pareja, que la lleváramos pero de preferencia debían ser los capitanes.

Roccoco: Genial…-Susurro el moreno al abrir la puerta como rayo.

Windy: ¡Hey, Urupa!-Le grito el peliazul-¿a dónde vas?

Roccoco: A pedirle a alguien que sea mi pareja.-Finalizo cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia la residencia española, donde recibió un si como respuesta.

EN LA ZONA BRASILENA:

Mac: Mía, buenos días.-Dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

Mía: Buenos días, Mac.-Contesto la pelirroja.

Mac: Oye, yo me preguntaba si…-Exclamo el moreno-Serias mi pareja en la cena.

Mía: Claro, ya sabes que si.-Exclamo la chica besando a Mac.

Mac: Estupendo.-Exclamo el moreno

EN LA ZONA DE COREA:

Suzuno: Por décima octava vez, dejadme en paz, Nagumo.-Exclamo el albino harto de que el ojiambar lo molestara.-Aparte, a ti también te gusta una chica y ella es Fernanda.

Nagumo: Oh, vamos , ¿tu también?…-Dijo el ojiambar.

Karina: Ohayo Gozaimasu, Suzuno.-Dijo la pelinegra al llegar de repente.

Suzuno: Ah, Ohayo Kari.-Exclamo el albino sonriendo.

Nagumo: ¿Y a mi no me vas a saludar?-Pregunto el cabeza de tulipán.

Karina: Ohayo Nagumo Haruya.-Dijo la pelinegra seria.-¿Qué hacen?

Nagumo: Nada mas que platicar.-Contesto a la pregunta.-Oye, ¿Iras con alguien a la cena?

Karina: ¿Nani?-Exclamo la chica sorprendida.-¿Y eso?

Suzuno: Cállate Nagumo.-Susurro el albino.

Nagumo: Es que Suzuno quieres saber si te acompaña.-Soltó el cabeza de tulipán.-Como capitana que eres, seguramente debes ir acompañada.

Karina: Yo, esto, de acuerdo.-Contesto la pelinegra con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas.-Bien, entonces nos vemos al rato. Adiós.

Ambos: Adiós, Karina.-Dijeron ambos chicos, al ver como se marchaba.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE JAPÓN:

Endo: (Bien, aquí voy. Tu puedes Endo)-Se dijo mentalmente el castaño.-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Aki.

Aki: ¿Ah? Ohayo Gozaimasu Endo.-Contesto la joven sonriendo y poniendo nervioso a Endo.-¿Qué sucede?

Endo: Y-yo, e-es-esto.-Exclamo el chico BASTANTE nervioso-¿Quisieras ser mi pa-pareja e-en la ce-ce-cena?

Aki: Hai, claro que si.-Dijo la chica mientras los ojos le brillaban.

Goenji: Que bien que te animaste.-Dijo el pelicrema al entrar.

Ambos: Hola Goenji-Dijeron sonrojados.

Miaka: ¡¿Me lo dices enserio?!-Grito la chica sorprendida a lo que los tres chicos se giraron a ver.

Fudo: Si, pero deja de gritar.-Exclamo el muchacho algo molesto-¡Es bastante molesto cuando gritas!

Miaka: Gomen ne, Fudo-kun.-Dijo la chica sonriendo y sin querer haciendo sonrojar a Fudo.-Fudo-kun, ¿Tienes fiebre?

Fudo: ¿Eh?-Exclamo el chico al darse cuenta que se había sonrojado.-No, no tengo fiebre.

Miaka: ¿Por qué estas rojo entonces?-Pregunto inocentemente.

Fudo: Por nada…-Finalizo el chico y por el sonar de sus pasos, al parecer estaba apresurado.

Aki: ¿Qué sucedió Miaka?-Pregunto la peliverde.

Miaka: Fudo me pidió ser su pareja en la cena.-Dijo feliz y saltando de alegría.

Aki: Wow, es…-Dijo sonriendo la chica.

Ambas: ¡Genial!-Exclamaron tomadas de las manos.

Kazemaru: Oye, ¿Y vas ir con (TN)?-Dijo el peliazul al entrar junto a Haruhi.-Goenji.

Goenji: Pues, no le eh preguntado.-Dijo el pelicrema nerviosa.

Haruhi: Pues tu y ella harían bonita pareja.-Exclamo la rubia haciendo que el delantero sonrojara.

EN LA ZONA ITALIANA:

Hide: ¿Cómo se me olvido?-Exclamo el moreno caminando de un lado a otro.

Fidio: ¿Qué haces Hide?-Pregunto el ojiiazul extrañado.

Hide: Fidio, ayúdame.-Dijo el chico.-Quiero invitara a Ale a la cena, pero no se que decirle.

Marco: Fácil, solo dile que si acepta ir contigo a la cena.-Explico el pelirrojo al llegar junto a Gianluca.

Fidio: Si, pero quizás si llevara consigo algún detalle.-Dijo el castaño-Una rosa quizás.

Gianluca: A todo esto, ¿Para quiere pareja?-Pregunto el chico.

Bloom: Se nota que pones atención.-Dijo la ojiroja llegando-Los capitanes de los equipos deben llevar pareja.

Gianluca: ¿Saben si a (TN) ya la invito alguien?-Pregunto el muchacho interesado.

Marco: La verdad, creo que no.-Dijo el pelirrojo como respuesta.-Pero quizás Goenji ya se ah adelantado.

Bloom: Que mal por ti, Gianluca.-Dijo la ojiroja riendo.-Bien, entonces ya te han aconsejado Hide.

Hide: Grazie Miller, les debo una.-Agradeció el moreno para cortar una rosa fresca y con ella dirigirse a la zona mexicana, donde también recibió un si.

EN LA ZONA ESTADOUNIDENSE:

Dylan: Vaya, casi todos tienen pareja.-Dijo el de gafas para si mismo-Y yo no tengo.

Karin: Hola Dylan…-Saludo la joven al encontrarse al chico.

Dylan: Ah, hola Karin.-Contesto sonriendo.

Karin: ¿Tratando de relajarte para la presentación?-Exclamo la ojivioleta sonriendo y el asintió.-Ya veo. ¿Y ya tienes pareja?

Dylan: No, la verdad no.-Exclamo el chico desanimado.

Karin: Estamos iguales, yo tampoco tengo.-Dijo la chica viendo al chico-Si tu quieres, quizás tu y yo, podríamos ir…juntos.

Dylan: ¿Enserio, Karin?-Pregunto y ella asintió.-¡Claro! Pasare por ti temprano, lo prometo.

Karin: De acuerdo, pero guarda tu entusiasmo para la fiesta-Dijo la ojivioleta riendo.

Dylan: Ok. Nos vemos, Karin.-Finalizo besando la mejilla de la chica y caminando mas alegre que nada a su zona.

Karin: Dylan…-Susurro la joven tocando su mejilla y sonrojada.

DE VUELTA A LA RESIDENCIA FRANCESA:

Logan: ¡Zidane Cristian y Terumi (TN), donde se habían metido!-Exclamo cruzado de brazos y algo molesto-¡Llevamos horas buscándolos!

Tu: Solo fuimos a dar una vuelta, Logan.-Dijiste detrás de Cristian.

Cristian: No tienes que ponerte así, iba conmigo.-Exclamo el peligris algo serio.

Entrenador: Yo se los autorice.-Explico el entrenador mientras atrás se encontraba el equipo.

Ambos: Entrenador…-Susurraron Cristian y Tu al unísono.

Logan: ¿Y por que no me lo dijeron antes?-Dijo un poco mas calmado el muchacho.

Tu: Te lo queríamos decir, pero como estabas gritándonos.-Dijiste ahora a lado de Cristian.

Nia: Bueno, pero ya están aquí.-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo.

Isabelle: Así es, Nia.-Contesto sonriendo la chica cosa que sonrojo a Kazuki.

Gisele: Y pasando a otra cosa…-Dijo la rubia-¿Quién será su pareja capitana?

Tu; Pues, yo…-Dijiste incompleto pues sonó el timbre de la puerta.-Yo abro.

Te dirigiste a la puerta y para tu sorpresa ahí afuera estaba Goenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Tsunami. Llamaste entonces a Susana, Clara y Nia las cuales se acercaron a la puerta sonriendo:

Los chicos: Hola chicas.-Dijeron en unísono.

Las chicas: Hola muchachos.-Exclamaron nerviosas y sonrientes.

Goenji: Podemos hablar con ustedes-Dijo el pelicrema y asintieron.-Es para pedirles algo especial.

Tsunami: Esto, yo Clara…-Dijo el pelirrosa-Me preguntaba…

Hiroto: Si tu Nia…-Exclamo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Midorikawa: Susi-chan….-Exclamo esta vez el peliverde.

Goenji: Hime-chan…-Dijo el pelicrema.

Los chicos: ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja en la cena?-Dijeron a su respectiva chica.

Las chicas: ¡Si, si quiero!-Contestaron al momento y abrazaron a su chico.

Goenji: Que bien, Hime-chan.-Dijo aliviado el pelicrema.

Tsunami: Pasaremos por ustedes muy temprano.-Dijo el pelirrosa.

Midorikawa: Eso ni lo dudes.-Respondió el moreno sonriéndole a Susana.

Hiroto: Hasta entonces, Nia-chan.-Contesto el chico despidiéndose, para irse con los demás.

Tu: Ya quiero que sea la hora…-Susurraste emocionada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Karina: Bien, esta es la primera parte solamente. Aun falta la segunda, obviamente.**

**Aki: ¿No ibas a decirles algo?**

**Karina: Ah, gracias por recordarme Aki. Bueno, sucede que ahora en los capítulos pondré pequeñas entrevistas hechas a los personajes del fic. Si quieren saber de la vida de alguno de ellos, pueden decírmelo por review y la entrevistara se hará. De hecho esto comenzara en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho.**


	5. La presentación oficial: Parte 2

Karina: ¡Hola, hola amigos y amigas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien hoy. Estoy mas que feliz y animada por los reviews que dejan todos.

**Ichinose: ¡Tamiko-san!-Dice mientras llega agitado.**

**Karina: ¿Qué quieres, Ichinose?**

**Ichinose: Recuerda que hoy se agrega un nuevo autor a la historia.**

**Karina: ¡Cierto! ¡Arigatou por recordármelo! ¡Chacalanime bienvenido al Fic! ^-^ Bueno, creo que ya me atrase demasiado. Kazuya-kun el disclaimer plis.**

**Ichinose: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s o personajes que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos como Brasil, España, Japón, Italia y El Salvador; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los equipos de Suiza, Alemania, el nuevo Rose Griphone (A excepción de Julián Rosseau) y los miembros del equipo mexicano (A excepción de Ale Franco, Fernanda Kishimoto y Aika Martínez Hiraoka).**

**Karina: Bien el capitulo de hoy se llama "La presentación oficial: El inicio de un nuevo reto Parte 2" ¡Disfrútenla! **

**Aclaración: Puede que en este capitulo no se haga tanta mención de sus Oc. Pero solo en este capitulo. Debido a que no hubo personajes para los equipos de China y Nicaragua se hará un cambio y estará Qatar y Australia en su lugar.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Recordemos un tanto de lo ocurrido en la primera parte:**

_Te dirigiste a la puerta y para tu sorpresa ahí afuera estaba Goenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Tsunami. Llamaste entonces a Susana, Clara y Nia las cuales se acercaron a la puerta sonriendo:_

_Los chicos: Hola chicas.-Dijeron en unísono._

_Las chicas: Hola muchachos.-Exclamaron nerviosas y sonrientes._

_Goenji: Podemos hablar con ustedes-Dijo el pelicrema y asintieron.-Es para pedirles algo especial._

_Tsunami: Esto, yo Clara…-Dijo el pelirrosa-Me preguntaba…_

_Hiroto: Si tu Nia…-Exclamo el pelirrojo sonriendo._

_Midorikawa: Susi-chan….-Exclamo esta vez el peliverde._

_Goenji: Hime-chan…-Dijo el pelicrema._

_Los chicos: ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja en la cena?-Dijeron a su respectiva chica._

_Las chicas: ¡Si, si quiero!-Contestaron al momento y abrazaron a su chico._

_Goenji: Que bien, Hime-chan.-Dijo aliviado el pelicrema._

_Tsunami: Pasaremos por ustedes muy temprano.-Dijo el pelirrosa._

_Midorikawa: Eso ni lo dudes.-Respondió el moreno sonriéndole a Susana._

_Hiroto: Hasta entonces, Nia-chan.-Contesto el chico despidiéndose, para irse con los demás._

_Tu: Ya quiero que sea la hora…-Susurraste emocionada._

**Bien, ahora continuemos amigos:**

Al entrar subiste a tu cuarto y te diste cuenta que tu uniforme ya estaba ahí, listo. Que emoción era la que tenias ahora, "primera vez como la capitana del Selección Nacional" era lo que resonaba en tu mente. Mirabas el reloj y las horas te parecían algo eternas, hasta que por fin…Ya hacían falta solo 1 hora, tiempo suficiente para arreglarte bien. Te bañaste, saliste tras 5 minutos y te cambiaste. En no menos de 40 minutos ya tenias el uniforme puesto, el cual era el mismo con el que el Rose Griphone había utilizado en el Torneo Frontera Internacional. Sonreíste y como ya te habías peinado, bajaste a la sala donde tus compañeros se encontraban ya:

Gisele: Capitana, se ve muy linda.-Exclamo la rubia asombrada.

Isabelle: Así es, aunque ustedes siempre lo ah sido.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Susana: Pero, aun le falta algo.-Dijo la pelivioleta.-Julián…

Julián: Toma, (TN).-Dijo entregándote la banda de capitana.-A partir de ahora, este será el distintivo que te identificara como la dirigente de nuestro equipo.

Tu: Julián, muchachos…-Exclamaste cuando Julián la puso en tus manos.-No se que decirles…

Cristian: No son necesarias las palabras, ¿Sabes?-Dijo el peligris sonriendo.-(TN), confiamos que serás una gran capitana y no solo nosotros, también Pierre.

Tu: Gracias por confiar en mi-Dijiste sonriendo-¡No los defraudare!

Nia: ¡Así se habla, (TN)!-Exclamo al poner una mano en tu hombro-Bien, será mejor partir ahora o llegaremos muy tarde.

Tu: Si, tienes razón.-Dijiste riendo un poco por los ánimos de tu amiga-Vayámonos apresurando, entonces.

Dicho esto, todos subieron al transporte y partieron al estadio central. En el camino ibas mirando por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Al llegar pudieron darse cuenta que los equipos de Inglaterra, Brasil, Italia, Alemania, España, México, Corea y Suiza ya estaban ahí. Bajaron entonces y a paso decidido entraron al estadio, donde les indicaron sus "Camerinos". Antes de salir, su entrenador les dijo unas cuantas palabras alentadoras:

Entrenador: Bien muchachos, eh aquí su primer paso.-Exclamo el hombre mientras sus jugadores lo miraban.-Hoy van a presentarse ante todo el mundo. Quiero anticiparles que aunque no hemos jugado aun, me siento orgulloso de los esfuerzos que dieron en los entrenamientos. Se que con esa gran capacidad y ese trabajo en equipo van a llegar muy lejos en este torneo.

Tu: Entrenador Levefre…-Susurraste al viento.

Entrenador: Se que quizás nos surjan situaciones en las que dirán "Ya no puedo continuar o simplemente decir un me rindo"-Exclamo el hombre para comenzar a sonreír.-Pero recuerden que si desean algo y ese deseo es tan fuerte, seguramente en vez de decir eso se dirán mentalmente un "Continuare sin importar lo que pase o nunca me rendiré". Muchachos, en este torneo siento que vamos a lograr cosas nuevas, jugaremos con nuestro espíritu y con el corazón, por eso nos empeñaremos todos juntos en nuestro objetivo…¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo, chicos?

Todos: ¡Ganar el torneo!-Contestaron con energía.

Entrenador: ¿Y con que lo lograremos?-Pregunto el hombre sonriendo.

Todos: ¡Con nuestro trabajo en equipo!-Dijeron alegres y levantándose de sus asientos.

Entrenador: ¡Ese es el espíritu!-Exclamo el hombre y se acerco a ti.-(TN)…

Tu: ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?-Dijiste girándote hacia el entrenador.

Entrenador: Suerte, se que lo harás bien.-Finalizo poniendo una mano en tu hombro.

Tu: Gracias, entrenador.-Finalizaste también con una sonrisa.

EN LOS CAMERINOS DE ESPAÑA:

Alba: Que nervios, que nervios.-Exclamo la chica mientras andaba de un lado a otro.

Sara: Tranquila, Alba.-Dijo sentada y algo preocupada por la chica-Aun no hemos jugado y esto es solo una presentación.

Alba: Lo se, pero…-Dijo la chica deteniéndose y mirando a la ojimarron.-¿Qué tal si nos sucede un imprevisto?

Kim: ¡Alba, tranquila ya!-Dijo la morena tras soltar un suspiro.-Todo estará bien, ¿Cierto Meil?

Meil: Si, así es.-Dijo el chico de pelo corto en punta y desordenado, grandes ojos marrones y estatura de 1,65.-Pero para de dar vueltas, ya me mareaste ¿Sabes, Alba?

Alba: Lo siento, Meil.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo inocentemente.

EN LOS CAMERINOS DE COREA:

Afuro: Aquí vamos…-Exclamo el pelidorado soltando un suspiro.

Nagumo: ¡Que si, ya te lo dije!-Dijo el cabeza de tulipán.

Suzuno: ¡Y yo ya te dije que no!-Contesto el albino.

Afuro: ¿Cuándo será el día que no se peleen?-Se pregunto a si mismo el chico.-Ya se…!Hey, chicos!

Ambos: ¡¿Qué quieres?!-Preguntaron mientras que una venita les palpitaba a los dos en su frente.

Afuro: Si no dejan de pelearse, tendré que llamar a las chicas.-Soltó sin mas a ambos-Y saben que tanto Tamiko como Fernanda lo único que harán será ignorarlos.

Nagumo: ¡Nooo! ¡Te lo ruego, no la llames!-Exclamo el cabeza de tulipán dejando de pelear al momento.

Suzuno: ¡Lo mismo digo!-Exclamo el albino.

Afuro: Ok. Pero no se peleen mas.-Dijo y ambos asintieron.

EN LOS CAMERINOS DE MÉXICO:

Ale: Karina…-Exclamo la chica de pelo castaño oscuro.-Tamiko…Tamiko…

Fernanda: No funciona, ¿Eh?-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida-¡Karina Hideki despierta ya!

Karina: ¡Ahhhh!-Grito la pelinegra asustada-¿Qué sucede?

Aika: ¿Estas nerviosa verdad?-Pregunto la ojiambar riendo un poco.

Karina: No les miento, si lo estoy.-Contesto la pelinegra recuperándose del susto.-Y por otra parte emocionada.

Fernanda: Yo también lo estoy, ciertamente.-Dijo la ojiambar-Pero, esto es algo normal.

Aika: ¡Te apoyo Kishimoto-sempai!-Exclamo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

Fernanda: Ya te dije que me llames Fernanda.-Contesto la chica sonriendo.-Oye, Karina…

Karina: ¿Si?-Exclamo la chica poniéndole atención.

Fernanda: ¿Con quien iras a la cena?-Pregunto la ojiambar a lo cual Aika y Ale dijeron un "Cuenta ya".

Karina: ¿Me lo dirán ustedes?-Exclamo y las chicas asintieron.-Va, iré con Suzuno, un jugador de los Dragones de Fuego de Corea.

Aika: ¡Sugoi, Karina!-Dijo la chica con su típica sonrisa.

Fernanda: Yo iré con Nagumo Haruya.-Exclamo la chica a lo que Karina se sorprendió.-Es un jugador de los Dragones de Fuego de Corea, también.

Ale: Pues yo iré con Hidetoshi Nakata-Dijo la chica de ojos café oscuro.-El capitán de Orpheus, el equipo de Italia.

Aika: Yo iré con el capitán de Suiza.-Dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada-Se llama Hiroshi Matsumoto.

Karina: Ese nombre, ¿Dónde lo escuchado?-Susurro para si misma la chica

EN LOS CAMERINOS DE BRASIL:

Mac: Por fin, hoy es la presentación.-Dijo el moreno.

Lagarto: Así es, y también la cena-Exclamo el chico de rastas blancas.

Borboleta: ¿Iras con Mía?-Pregunto el peliazul.

Gato: Creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia-Dijo el ojirojo a lo que los demás asintieron.

Mía: Así es, Gato.-Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

EN LOS CAMERINOS DE JAPÓN:

Haruna: ¡Que emoción!-Dijo la peliazul a lo que Aki y Haruhi la miraron sonriendo.-¡Hoy será la inauguración del Torneo!

Endo: ¡Así es y yo ya no puedo esperar!-Exclamo el castaño con su típica sonrisa.

Alfred: Tranquilo capitán-Dijo el rubio de lentes-Guarda esos ánimos para los partidos.

Goenji: Cierto, Alfred.-Dijo el pelicrema cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared.

Aki: Alfred-kun, ¿Con quien iras a la cena?-Pregunto la peliverde.

Alfred: Pues, yo quería ir con Haruna.-Soltó el chico y Tachimukay lo miro al momento.-Claro si no hay problema.

Tachimukay: Eh, de hecho…-Dijo el portero algo serio.

Haruna: Claro, no hay problema.-Contesto la peliazul sonriendo.-Iremos entonces Tachimukay, Tu y Yo.

Alfred: De acuerdo.-Exclamo el rubio sonriendo.

Tachimukay: Pero, Haruna…-Susurro el chico algo confundido.

Después de varios minutos de espera, se dieron las ultimas indicaciones y se dio inicio con el evento. Las luces en el estadio se encendieron y la gente comenzó a gritar de la emoción. Por todo el mundo, se seguía este acontecimiento ya fuese por televisor, Internet o radio. Entonces se escuchaba la narración de los comentaristas (Bueno, en esto no pondré nombres):

Narrador 1: Buenas tardes a todos los seguidores de este acontecimiento. Nos encontramos hoy aquí llevándoles la cobertura especial de lo que es la Inauguración del Torneo Intercontinental de Fútbol.

Narrador 2: Así es, después de una espera que parecía interminable hoy se dará comienzo con este Torneo que reúne a 16 equipos de los diferentes continentes del mundo. Bien, ahora para iniciar, ah dado salida el primer equipo.

Narrador 1: Exactamente, nuestro primer equipo es el equipo de Alemania. Podemos ver que su capitán Marcus va al frente con el escudo de su equipo. Se rumorea que este chico y este equipo podrían representar un reto inimaginable a los demás equipos por su velocidad y agilidad.

Narrador 2: El siguiente equipo en salir es nada mas y nada menos que el equipo de ¡Argentina! Este equipo tiene una gran defensa como característica.

Narrador 1: El siguiente equipo es el equipo de Australia…

Así se continuo hasta nombrar a todos los equipos. Después de esto, el presidente del torneo dijo algunas palabras a todos y al acabar unos fuegos artificiales iluminaron con su esplendor el cielo. Al acabar faltaban 1 hora y media para que la cena iniciara, por lo que todos fueron llevados lo mas rápido posible a las residencias. Todos bajaron rápido, se bañaron en sus respectivos baños, se cambiaron y te esperaron en la sala.

Tu: Bien creo que eso es todo.-Dijiste con un vestido de cóctel color azul un poco largo, zapatillas azules y en el cuello un dije de plata. El pelo lo llevabas suelto con ondas (Ya lo se, pésima en moda y peinados T.T).

Logan: ¿Ya estas?-Pregunto vestido con el típico esmoquin.

Tu: Si, pero dime algo…-Dijiste tras soltar un suspiro.-¿A quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que todos fuéramos con esta ropa?

Logan: Puedes agradecérselo a Ange.-Contesto con una risa nerviosa

Tu: Recuérdame arreglar cuentas con el, luego.-Finalizaste y bajaste a la sala.

En la sala digamos que ya se encontraban los chicos que serian sus parejas, por lo que estaban Hiroto, Tsunami, Midorikawa, Goenji, Endo y los demás del equipo Inazuma Japón:

Tsunami: Wow, Goenji mira…-Exclamo el pelirrosa junto a Clara la cual llevaba un vestido parecido al tuyo en color lila.

Goenji: Oh por dios, es tan hermosa.-Dijo el pelicrema asombrado mientras te vía bajar por las escaleras.-(TN), te ves muy hermosa, como si fueses un ángel.

Tu: Arigatou, Goenji-kun.-Contestaste sonrojada al llegar a el.

Nia: Bueno, creo que entonces ya podemos irnos.-Exclamo con un vestido igual al tuyo solo que de color verde esmeralda.

Hiroto: Hai, Nia-chan.-Dijo el pelirrojo con el esmoquin también.

Tu: Andando, entonces.-Finalizaste al tomar de la mano a Goenji.

Caminaron entonces hasta donde se realizaría la cena. Al llegar se quedaron admirados por lo que era la sede de la cena. Parecía un palacio, el camino estaba iluminado por esas especies de lámparas antiguas y una fuente de agua cristalina se encontraba en el centro. Pasaron y se encontraron a todos los equipos: Algunos iban con ropa formal y otros iban con ropa casual:

Tu: Sugoi, ¿No, Shuuya?-Dijiste y e pelicrema asintió.

Kim: Hola (TN).-Saludo la morena vestida con una camisa blanca escotada con mangas hasta los codos, una faldita corta negra y botines blancos con adornos de cordones negros.

Tu: Hola Kim-Saludaste amistosa-¿Con quien veniste?

Kim: Con un…amigo.-Dijo tímidamente y con cierto sonrojo.

Tu: ¿Y quien es?-Preguntaste a la morena la cual iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida.

Roccoco: Siento haberme tardado, Kim-Dijo el chico para mirarte detenidamente.

Kim: Es el, (TN).-Exclamo la morena sonriendo

Roccoco: ¿Ah? Hola (TN).-Saludo el chico sonriendo.-Hola Goenji.

Tu: Hola Roccoco.-Contestaste sonriendo.

Goenji: Hola Roccoco, ya tiene tiempo que no te veía.-Dijo el pelicrema.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Afuro: Me alegra que hayas aceptado ser mi pareja.-Dijo el pelidorado sonriendo.

Sara: ¿Si?-Pregunto la chica sonrojada-¿Y por que?

Afuro: Por que si no, me hubiese quedado solo.-Contesto el ojirojo-Y la verdad disfruto de tu compañía.

Sara: Afuro…-Susurro la chica.

Entre platicas y risas, se escucho la voz de la voz del presidente. Todos tomaron entonces sus lugares en las mesas que estaban en el salón. Los capitanes junto a sus parejas tenían que estar en una mesa situada casi al frente:

Ale: Que nervios.-Susurro la chica cuando sintió sobre su mano la de Hide.

Hide: Tranquila Ale, relájate.-Exclamo el moreno y la chica asintió.

Roccoco: ¿Nerviosa, Kim?-Pregunto y la chica negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Kim: No, por que te tengo a mi lado para calmarme.-Respondió y el chico se sonrojo.

Aki: Trata de no hacer lo mismo que hiciste en el baile de la zona de Inglaterra.-Sugirió la peliverde sonriendo.

Endo: ¿Te acuerdas todavía?-Pregunto el chico son una pequeña aura de depresión.

Aki: Pero no se lo diré a nadie, Endo-kun.-Dijo y el chico le dirigió un gracias.

Karina: Ok. Aquí vamos.-Susurro la pelinegra.

Suzuno: ¿Tienes miedo escénico?-Pregunto el albino a la chica y ella asintió.-Tranquila, yo te apoyo.

Karina: Gracias Fuusuke-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

"Buenas noches jóvenes, señoritas y entrenadores. En esta cena decidiremos los bloques y después los partidos para este Torneo. Bien, haga favor de pasar a la tómbola el capitán del equipo Alemán."

Nia: Mi hermano…-Susurro la chica y Hiroto la miro.

Nick: Joven Marcus por favor saque una pelotita.-Dijo y el muchacho asintió, para sacar la pelotita.-¿Y bien?

Marcus: Bloque C.-Dijo el chico parecido a Nia en el pelo y color de piel, solo que sus ojos eran azules y media 1,63.

"Alemania equipo Golden Stars: Bloque C. El siguiente es el capitán del equipo Argentino"

Teres: (Bien, espero la suerte este de mi lado)-Pensó al subir y llegar a la tómbola para sacar una pelotita-Bloque A.

"Equipo The Empires de Argentina: Bloque A. El siguiente es el capitán del equipo Brasileño"

Mía: Suerte, Mac.-Susurro la pelirroja sonriendo.

Mac: Bloque C-Dijo tras haber subido y haber sacado la pelotita.

"Equipo The Kingdomg de Brasil: Bloque C. El siguiente es el capitán del equipo Australiano"

Nice: Bloque D-Dijo el rubio al sacar la pelotita de la tómbola.

"Equipo Grandes Olas de Australia: Bloque D. El siguiente es el capitán de Corea"

Chae-chan-soo: Bloque D.-Exclamo el pelinegro y Afuro se mostró algo nervioso al igual que todo el equipo.

"Equipo Dragones de Fuego de Corea: Bloque D. El siguiente es el capitán del equipo Congoleño."

Roccoco: Deséame suerte, Kim.-Susurro y el chico subió-(Ayúdame, por favor) Bloque C.

Kim: El mismo bloque de Brasil y Alemania.-Susurro la morena.

"Equipo The Little Gigants de El Congo: Bloque C. El siguiente es el capitán del equipo Italiano"

Ale: Te deseo mucha suerte, Hide-Susurro algo nerviosa.

Hide: Bloque B.-Dijo al sacar la pelotita de la tómbola.

"Equipo Orpheus de Italia: Bloque B. La siguiente es la capitana del equipo Mexicano."

Karina: (Vamos Tamiko que tan mal te puede ir)-Dijo al subir y sacar la pelotita de la tómbola.-Bloque D.

Aika: Mismo bloque que Corea y Australia.-Susurro a lado de Hiroshi.

"Equipo Las águilas Reales de México: Bloque D. La siguiente es la capitana del equipo Francés"

Tu: (Veremos que tan buena será mi suerte)-Pensaste al subir y sacar la pelotita-Bloque B.

Logan: El bloque B…-Susurro el chico.

"Equipo Rose Griphone de Francia: Bloque B. El siguiente es el capitán del equipo de Inglaterra"

Los bloques tardaron mucho en decidirse, pero los partidos era lo que mas se esperaba ahora. Al final las cosas quedaron así:

Bloque A:

Japón

Suiza

Inglaterra

Argentina

Bloque B:

España

Italia

Francia

Qatar

Bloque C:

Alemania

Brasil

El Congo

El Salvador

Bloque D:

Estados Unidos

Corea

México

Australia.

Al terminar los bloques se empezaron por sortear los partidos y para la gran sorpresa de tu equipo ustedes serian los primeros en jugar. Tendrían que jugar contra Qatar dentro de dos días. La suerte había decidido que ese seria el primer enfrentamiento del torneo, por lo tanto había que prepararse. Al acabar las cosas, partieron a sus zonas de nuevo; antes de que te durmieras recibiste la llamada de aquel hombre misterioso de nuevo, el cual solo se limito a decirte que lo verías pronto.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Karina: Y acabe esta segunda parte. Perdón por tardar, pero tratare de subirlos lo mas rápido que pueda. Bien, ahora encuesta…**

**Ichinose: Yo se las digo…**

**-¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**-¿Les pareció bien como quedaron los bloques?**

**-¿Qué pasara en el primer partido del Torneo?**

**-¿Qué momento les pareció gracioso?**

**Karina: Emmm…estas son las únicas preguntas. Disculpen si no hice mucha mención de sus Oc. Pero en el próximo capitulo no se repetirá. No se olviden que si se quieren agregar aun tienen tiempo, los datos los encuentran en el primer capi de este fic. Bueno, esperamos sus comentarios…Cuídense mucho y…**

**Ambos: ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	6. El primer partido:FranciavsQatar N1

Karina: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy contenta y agradecida por sus comentarios. Bien, yo…

**Suzuno: Hola, ¿Interrumpo?**

**Karina: ¿Qué haces aquí, Fuusuke? O.o**

**Suzuno: Olvidadiza, te dije que vendría hoy. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?**

**Karina: Cierto, creo que se me olvido por mis tareas y por la música ^^U**

**Suzuno: -_-U Kari, hasta cuando dejaras de ser así. Me preocupas, ¿Sabes?**

**Karina: Bueno suficiente con esto. Hoy tenemos nuevos integrantes en el fic. Le doy la bienvenida a Nyan MomoChan, Suta Karaii y por supuesto bienvenida de nueva cuenta Sherry-Yuuki. Ahora sin mas que hablar, Fuusuke el disclaimer.**

**Suzuno: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s o personajes que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos como Brasil, España, Japón, Italia y El Salvador; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los equipos de Suiza, Alemania, el nuevo Rose Griphone (A excepción de Julián Rosseau) y los miembros del equipo mexicano (A excepción de Ale Franco, Fernanda Kishimoto y Aika Martínez Hiraoka).**

**Karina: Arigatou Gozaimasu, Fuusuke-kun. Nuestro capitulo de hoy se llama: "La primera confrontación: Leones del desierto vs. Rosee Griffone."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una calurosa mañana en la Isla Kebya. Te levantaste muy emocionada, tan emocionada que cuando te levantaste no te diste cuenta que habías dejado tirada una de tus cosas y tropezaste cayendo al suelo. Te quejaste bajamente y te comenzaste a preparar al levantarte del piso: Te bañaste, te cambiaste y te peinaste con una coleta alta y un pequeño flequillo a la izquierda. Antes de bajar viste la banda de capitana en tu tocador. La tomaste decidida y suspiraste algo nerviosa. Al bajar, te encontraste desayunando a los demás:

Tu: Buenos días, muchachos.-Dijiste sonriendo y sentándote a lado de Alphonse y Diego.

Todos: ¡Buenos días, capitana!-Respondieron los chicos sonrientes.

Logan: ¿Estas lista?-Pregunto el ojicafe oscuro.

Tu: Claro que si, Logan.-Contestaste sonriente.-Ya no puedo esperar.

Nia: Esa es la actitud, (TN).-Dijo la ojiverde riendo un poco.-Por cierto, anoche Hiroto me dijo que nos apoyarían en el partido.

Clara: ¿Hiroto te lo dijo?-Pregunto la ojimorada sorprendida-Se nota que deberás le importas.

Tu: No te quejes, que a Tsunami le importas también.-Dijiste y la chica se sonrojo.

Al acabar de desayunar y que todos se lavaran los dientes, se subieron al autobús y los transportaron al estadio central de la Isla…El estadio Diamond Cristal. Cuando llegaron entraron, les indicaron sus camerinos. Mientras tanto en la zona de España:

Roccoco: ¡Hey, Kim!-Dijo el moreno al llegar corriendo hasta la chica.

Kim: Roccoco, pensé que nos vendrías.-Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa-Y me dejarías aquí sola.

Roccoco: ¿Cómo crees? Eso nunca, lo haría.-Dijo el chico extendiéndole su mano a la morena-Vamos o llegaremos tarde al partido.

Kim: ¿Partido?-Pregunto la chica y recordó-Oh, cierto. Vamos entonces o no alcanzaremos lugar.

Roccoco: Andando, entonces.-Dijo el moreno y tomo la mano de Kim, para correr con ella.

EN LA ZONA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS:

Mark: ¡Estrella apresúrate!-Dijo el chico en la entrada de la residencia.

Estrella: Perdón por la tardanza.-Exclamo una chica de pelo castaño corto hasta el cuello y ojos del mismo color de su pelo. Vestía una camisa roja de manga tres cuartos, unos pantalones vaqueros, una chaqueta vaquera y unas botas cortitas rojas.

Dylan: Te tardas demasiado.-Exclamo el chico de gafas.

Alba: ¡Mark!-Grito la joven al llegar a ellos vestida con un pantalón corto blanco, una camiseta de tirantes larga de color azul oscuro y unos converse azules oscuro.-¿Ya se van Estrella, Dylan y Tu?

Mark: Yes, ¿Vienes?-Pregunto el muchacho y Alba asintió.

Estrella: Vamos entonces.-Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

EN LA ZONA DE EL CONGO:

Momoko: ¿Cómo fue que Kim se fue tan rápido?-Se pregunto a si misma una chica de pelo castaño claro liso y con flequillo algo largo (mas debajo de los hombros), de piel algo morena, ojos azul verdoso y estatura media.

Windy: Yo esa chica, la conozco.-Susurro el muchacho al ver a la joven correr, para recordar quien era.-Ah, ya se…!Momoko!

Momoko: ¿Uh? ¿Windy?-Exclamo la ojiiazul verdoso.-Windy, eres tu.

Windy: Cuanto tiempo, sin verte.-Dijo al llegar a la joven, la cual se había detenido.

Momoko: Ya lo creo, Windy-Contesto sonriendo la morena.-Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde esta Kim?

Windy: Por lo que se…-Contesto el peliazul.-Salio junto a Roccoco y seguramente hacia el primer partido.

Momoko: Cierto, se me había olvidado.-Exclamo la chica suspirando.-Bueno, te veo después entonces.

Windy: Oye, algo mas.-Dijo y Momoko se giro hacia el.-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Momoko: ¿Enserio?-Pregunto incrédula y el chico asintió medio sonrojado.-Claro, no veo problema alguno.

Windy: En marcha, entonces.-Finalizo para tomar de la mano a Momoko y empezar a caminar, mientras que la morena se sonrojaba.

EN LA ZONA DE MÉXICO:

Karina: ¡Ale, vamos!-Dijo la pelinegra vestida con una blusa amarilla, unos jeans ajustados, unos zapatos amarillos y en el pelo una diadema blanca.

Ale: ¡Ya voy!-Contesto vestida con unas mayas negras, una blusa de tirantes color turquesa y unos zapatos negros con una flor de adorno.

Fernanda: Que bien que bajas, los muchachos ya no tardan.-Exclamo la joven vestida con una polera verde, unos jeans de color azul oscuro y unas botas largas color negros.

Aika: Y el partido, no tarda e inicia también.-Finalizo la chica vestida con una falda corta (Un poco arriba de las rodillas) color negra, una blusa escotada negra con detalles en blanco, unas sandalias de pulsera y una diadema plateada en el pelo.

Hide: Exacto, Aika.-Dijo el moreno apareciendo con Nagumo, Suzuno y Hiroshi.

Todas: ¡Chicos!-Gritaron sorprendidas.

Nagumo: De que te sorprendes, Karina.-Dijo el ojiambar y Tamiko lo miro desafiante-¿Qué?

Fernanda: ¿Podrías dejar de pelear con Karina por una vez?-Exclamo la peliazul oscuro reprendiéndole al chico.

Suzuno: Tiene razón, te la vives peleando con ella.-Dijo el albino sorprendiendo a Karina.

Hiroshi: Bueno, bueno si seguimos aquí, no llegaremos.-Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar, piel bronceada, pelo castaño y despeinado y una estatura de 1,59.-Tu Prima, Nagumo arreglaran sus diferencias después, ¿Entendido?

Ambos: De acuerdo, pero yo no me iré con esto.-Dijeron Karina y Nagumo apuntándose uno al otro.

Ale: ¡Apresúrense ya!-Grito algo fastidiada y ambos chicos la miraron algo asustados.-Escuchadme bien, Hiroshi y Aika se irán juntos; Yo me iré con Hide; Nagumo iras con Fernanda y Karina ira con Suzuno. Fin del problema ¿Entendido?

Todos: ¡Si!-Finalizaron y partieron hacia el estadio al haber escuchado a la chica.

En el estadio una joven de piel muy blanca, ojos turquesa, pelo negro largo y rizado hasta las caderas y estatura promedio llegaba a su asiento correspondiente. Al sentarse, cierto chico de pelo azul del equipo de Inglaterra la miro asombrado. ¿Y quien no la miraría así? Por su forma en que vestía cualquiera se le quedaría viendo así: Llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes negra, unos shorts cortos negros y unos botines de tacón corrido negros. Su nombre era Edvige.

Edvige: Me hubiese gustado, que Sherry estuviese aquí.-Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Edgar: Disculpe, señorita…-Exclamo el joven tan educado como siempre-Pero que linda se ve hoy.

Edvige: ¿Ah?-Dijo la ojiturquesa dirigiendo su vista hacia el chico.-Gracias.

Edgar: ¿Viene a ver el partido también?-Pregunto sonriendo.

Edvige: Así es.-Afirmo la ojiturquesa sonriendo.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

Edgar: Disculpad mi mala educación.-Dijo apenado.-Me llamo Edgar Valtinas, ¿Y usted?

Edvige: Yo me llamo Edvige-Contesto la chica a su pregunta.-Edvige Rain.

Edgar: Un hermoso nombre, como su dueña.-Finalizo el peliazul y Edvige se sonrojo levemente.

Unos minutos después, el estadio se encontraba lleno. Los jugadores de Qatar ya se encontraban en sus puestos, al igual que ustedes. Estabas algo nerviosa, por ser capitana y titular del equipo Sin duda, era un reto algo difícil:

Buenos días tenga todos ,los aficionados al fútbol. Hoy se llevara a cabo el primer partido de este grandioso torneo de fútbol. Como podemos observar Qatar y Francia se encuentran ya en sus posiciones. Esta será la primera confrontación que presenciaremos. Se nota que hay un gran calor sofocante, ¿Qué sucederá en este partido? Lo descubriremos en unos pocos segundos.

INICIO FLASHBACK:

_Entrenador: Bien muchachos, nombrare a los que jugaran hoy.-Comento y todos asintieron.-Como defensas estarán Nia Oswel, Alvar Moreau, Kazuki Atsuhara y Gisele Rosseau._

_Los 4: De acuerdo entrenador.-Contestaron asintiendo._

_Entrenador: Como portero estará Cristian Zidane-Dijo y el mencionado asintió.-En la ofensiva estarán Clara Blanc, Diego Lisle, Isabelle Pelletier y Ange Gravois._

_Los mencionados: Si, entrenador.-Afirmaron los chicos._

_Entrenador: Por ultimo los delanteros serán…-Dijo mirándote a ti y a cierto rubio.-(TN) Terumi y Julián Rosseau._

_Tu: Claro.-Finalizaste y Julián asintió._

FIN FLASHBACK

¡Y el partido arranca, señores y señoras! ¡Qatar avanza rápidamente hacia el campo de Francia! ¡Increíble, Rose Griffone no se mueve en lo absoluto! ¡¿Qué estarán planeando?!

Tu: ¡Muchachos, ya sabéis que hacer!-Dijiste y los defensas asintieron.

Julián: Vamos, deprisa-Dijo y la ofensiva asintió.

Khalil: ¿Pero que están haciendo?-Dijo el peliverde.

Tu: ¡Ahora!-Gritaste y todos avanzaron dejando a Nia y Gisele solas.

Jamel: Es una trampa.-Susurro el chico.

Nia: ¡Torre de fuego!-Dijo y un aura color amarilla se formo a su alrededor, apareciendo de tras de ella una enorme torre hecha de fuego. Su resplandor fue tan brillante y sofocante que Khalil perdió el balón.

Khalil: No puede ser.-Dijo el ojiverde asombrado.

Nia: ¡Isabelle!-Exclamo al darle el pase.

¡Oh no, Khalil perdió el balón y es ahora Rose Griffone quien lleva el control! ¡Nia ah dado un pase a Isabelle! ¡Isabelle se dirige a la portería rápidamente!

Isabelle: (Concéntrate, ya sabes lo que dijo el entrenador)-Pensó la pelicrema-(Buscaran cansarnos al primer tiempo)

Ange: ¡Isabelle!-Dijo el ojicafe pidiendo el balón.

Isabelle: ¡Allá va, Ange!-Exclamo y le mando un pase largo.

¡Isabelle le da un pase largo a Ange! ¡Que rapidez la de este equipo! ¡Al parecer, en este torneo Francia esta dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si! ¡Y Ange se encuentra frente a la portería! ¡Rose Griffone tiene su primera oportunidad en puerta!

Ange: ¡Cometa Ardiente!-Grito al patear el balón y en un instante se pudo apreciar como un cometa veloz envuelto en fuego se dirigía a la portería.

Nasser: ¡Tormenta de arena!-Exclamo y creo una pequeña tormenta de arena girando las piernas en el aire y después dio una patada para reducir la velocidad del balón-Es…fuerte…

¡Nasser se esfuerza por detener el disparo de Ange! ¡Parece que la fuerza de su Cometa Ardiente le cuesta mucho trabajo a Nasser! ¡No puede ser, Nasser empieza a ser vencido! ¡Goooool, Rose Griffone obtiene el primer gol!

Tu: ¡Si, bien hecho Ange!-Exclamaste al llegar a el junto al equipo y abrazarlo.

Nia: Tenemos el primer gol.-Dijo feliz mientras chocaba las manos con Gisele.

Julián: Bueno, tenemos la ventaja, pero…-Dijo el rubio y el equipo presto atención.-No debemos confiarnos, no aun.

Ange: Cierto, pueden anotar alguno.-Dijo el ojicafe al separarse de ti y tu de el.-Hay que tratar de tener otro gol, pero también intentar que ellos no obtengan la ventaja sobre nosotros.

Tu: Así es, Ange.-Dijiste y finalmente miraste a tu equipo-¡Regresemos muchachos, debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Todos: ¡Si, capitana!-Exclamo tu equipo y regresaron a sus posiciones.

Zack: Anotaron el primero, Khalil.-Dijo el chico de pañuelo azul.

Khalil: Descuida, esfumaremos su felicidad en unos segundos.-Finalizo el peliverde cruzado de brazos.

¡Y el partido se reanuda con el saque de Qatar! ¡Khalil lleva el balón y le da un pase a Mussa! ¡Mussa se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la portería, pero Alvar y Kazuki se interponen! ¡Los movimientos de estos jugadores son sorprendentes!

Alvar: No vas a pasar.-Dijo el peliazul marino.

Kazuki: Intenta si puedes.-Exclamo el pelinaranja.

Mussa: Que tontos, son.-Contesto el chico y sin darse cuenta dio un pase rápido a Jamel.

Alvar: ¿Qué?-Dijo al unísono con Kazuki, con mucho asombro.

Jamel: ¡Khalil!-Dijo el pequeño dando un pase a su capitán.

Tu: ¡Nia, Gisele defiendan!-Exclamaste mientras eras bloqueada por dos de los jugadores de Qatar.

Nia: ¡Torre de fuego!-Grito haciendo su técnica defensiva.

Khalil: ¡Tiro espejismo!-Exclamo el peliverde al impulsar el balón, lanzarlo al suelo y que este se iluminara, para finalmente realizar el disparo y que la pelota se dividiera en dos.

Tu: Ese es un truco muy engañoso.-Susurraste tratando de liberarte del bloqueo.

¡El "Tiro Espejismo" de Khalil se dirige a la portería y Zidane lo trata de detener con su "Escudo de Titanio"! ¡Zidane hace un esfuerzo y con mucha dificultad lo detiene! ¡El partido sigue con el saque de portería de Zidane! ¡El primer tiempo se acerca a su final y Rose Griffone lleva la ventaja!

Tu: La ventaja no será por mucho.-Susurraste con el balón en tu posesión.

Clara: ¡(TN)!-Exclamo la ojimorada pidiendo el balón.

Tu: ¡Clara!-Gritaste y le diste el pase, a lo que ella te indico que era tiempo.-¡Gisele!

Cristian: (TN), Gisele y Clara, ¿Van a intentarlo?-Se pregunto a si mismo el peligris sonriendo.

Nia: Si lo harán, que bueno.-Exclamo la ojiverde con seguridad.

Kazuki: Es momento de que resurja su combinación.-Finalizo el pelinaranja sonriendo.

¡Clara, (TN) y Gisele se dirigen a la portería de Qatar! ¡¿Qué planean hacer?! ¡Jamel y Seid se interponen, pero no logran detenerlas! ¡Yusuf y Sly también, pero obtienen el mismo resultado! ¡Las tres ya estaban en frente de la portería!

Clara: ¡Chicas, ¿Listas?!-Exclamo y asintieron.-Aquí vamos.

Fue que pateaste el balón hacia arriba y de este surgió un resplandor plateado; Clara, Gisele y tu se elevaron irradiando una luz color rosa, verde y dorada correspondiente a cada una de ustedes. Por ultimo dieron una voltereta y patearon el balón con el fondo de una rosa iluminada con un fulgor color dorada.

Las tres: ¡Flor Imperial Maximus!-Dijeron Clara, Gisele y Tu.

Nasser: ¡Tormenta de Arena!-Exclamo tratando de detener el tiro.

¡Nasser intenta detenerlo, pero parece que la fuerza "La flor Imperial Maximus" es demasiada! ¡Nasser, no puede detenerla y Goooool! ¡Rose Griffone anota su segundo Gol! ¡El primer tiempo se termina aquí señores y señoras! ¡El marcador es 2-0 a favor de Francia!

Tu equipo festejo la ventaja que tenían, ahora solo debían continuar así para el segundo. En el medio tiempo te dirigiste a los camerinos y te encontraste a Marcus, Karina y Meil.

Karina: Buen juego, (TN).-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Marcus: Es impresionante que sin utilizar toda su fuerza, hayan metido dos goles-Dijo el ojiiazul de brazos cruzados.

Meil: Por lo que veo, se nota que eres la hermana de Afuro.-Exclamo el ojimarron.

Tu: Gracias amigos, por el apoyo que me están brindando-Exclamaste feliz y sonriendo.

Karina: De nada, (TN).-Dijo y cambio sus sonrisa a una de seriedad.-Y dime, ¿Haz sabido algo de el?

Tu: No mucho, pero si eh recibido sus amenazas.-Contestaste seria esta vez.

Meil: ¿De que hablan?-Pregunto confundido el ojimarron.

Marcus: ¿Le contamos?-Pregunto y ambas chicas asintieron.-Veras Meil, hace 3 meses (TN) y algunos de los seleccionados que tu ves hoy en la selección francesa viajaron a Japón para poder ayudarles con un equipo que amenazaba con destruir al Inazuma Japón.

Karina: El equipo en cuestión era Estrella Roja.-Prosiguió la pelinegra-Durante semanas busco la manera de derribar a Inazuma Japón, hasta llegar al punto de secuestrar a (TN). Nosotros como sus amigos quisimos ayudarla pero…

Tu: Los amenazaron que si ellos me apoyaban dañarían a sus familias.-Dijiste y el ojimarron se sorprendió-Pero al final de cuentas, Inazuma Japón logro vencerlo y Estrella Roja se disolvió. El hombre que hizo estas atrocidades quedo en la cárcel, demo…

Karina: Hace poco comenzamos a recibir amenazas.-Dijo la chica con cierta preocupación.-Tanto Marcus, yo y (TN) somos a los que se ah amenazado. La situación es demasiado preocupante.

Meil: Entiendo, ¿Y que tipo de amenazas le dicen?-Pregunto serio el pelinegro.

Tu: Que si hablamos de esto con alguien nuestro ser mas querido la pagara caro.-Dijiste con algo de miedo.

Karina: También que nuestro equipo saldrá pagando nuestros errores.-Dijo la chica apretando los puños

Marcus: Y que nosotros desearíamos no habernos incumbido en sus asuntos-Finalizo el ojiiazul cruzado de brazos.

Meil: Pues eso es si que es preocupante y arriesgado.-Dijo para luego poner una sonrisa-¿Saben que? Cuenten con mi ayuda, para lo que necesiten.

Los tres: ¿Qué? Pero…Meil…-Dijeron Marcus, Tu y Karina asombrados.

Meil: Yo los ayudare, no se preocupen.-Dijo el chico-Después de todo, para eso estamos los amigos.

Karina: Meil, te expones a un riesgo inimaginable.-Contradijo la pelinegra-De ninguna manera, no te dejaremos.

Meil: No interesa, Karina-Dijo el ojimarron.-Quieran o no los apoyare.

Marcus: …-No dijo nada y después de unos segundos de mirar la determinación de Meil dijo-De acuerdo.

Ambas: ¡Marcus, no!-Contradijeron Karina y Tu al ojiiazul.

Marcus: Admito que la idea, no me gusta mucho.-Dijo el ojiiazul-Pero no podemos seguir callados. Debemos hacer lo posible por salir adelante a pesar de sus amenazas y sus múltiples intentos de derribarnos.

Tu: De acuerdo, Marcus.-Dijiste rendida y soltando un suspiro-Meil, esto se quedara entre nosotros 4, ¿Ok?

Meil: Claro, (TN).-Exclamo el ojimarron.

¡Señoras y señores el medio tiempo se ah terminado y ahora los equipos se encuentran en sus posiciones! ¡Hay tres cambios en el equipo de Francia: La defensa Gisele Rosseau saldrá y en su lugar entrara Susana Miller! ¡Ange Gravois saldrá y Logan Houlders entrara! ¡Por ultimo Alphonse Gaudet entrara en lugar de Diego Lisle!

Tu: Aquí vamos, Julián.-Susurraste al rubio y este asintió.-La batalla da inicio por fin.

Julián: Así es, de qui depende nuestro avance.-Dijo el ojiiazul seguro de si.

Tu: Por eso, no vamos a perder.-Finalizaste y el sonido del silbato se escucho en todo el campo.

¡Y arranca el segundo tiempo de esta confrontación! ¡Aquí es donde inicia la batalla por avanzar en las eliminatorias de este torneo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Karina: ¡Y aquí termina la primera parte! Disculpad mi retraso, es que entre exámenes aquí y exámenes allá cualquiera tiene demasiado trabajo.

Suzuno: Y aun le falta la evaluación final de este lunes.

Karina: ¡No me lo recuerdes! -_-U

Suzuno: Gomen ne, ahora tus preguntas.

Karina: De acuerdo.

-¿Qué les pareció esta primera parte?

-¿Creen que Edgar sentirá algo mas que amistad hacia Edvige en el futuro?

-¿Qué pasara en la segunda parte?

-¿Francia lograra ganarle a Qatar?

-¿Me callare algún día?

-¿Los aburrí con todo esto?

-¿A quien quiere que entreviste en la segunda parte del partido?

Suzuno: Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo.

Karina: Me despido que tengo que estudiarle y sobretodo aprenderme la canción que será mi evaluación, y como Fuusuke es tan buena persona me ayudara a repasar. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. El primer partido:FranciavsQatar N2

Karina: ¡Ohayo Mina! ¿Qué tal están todos? Espero muy bien. Me siento muy contenta por todos los comentarios, tal parece que la historia va en un buen camino.

**Rika: Oye, se supone que les dirías algo ¿no?**

**Karina: Cierto, Arigatou Rika. Así es, desde hoy y a partir de los siguientes capítulos creo que me tardare un poco en actualizar por la razón de que fui seleccionada para canto y debo ensayar mucho para garantizarle un lugar a mi grupo.**

**Rika: Sin mas que decirles, empezaremos por el disclaimer.**

**Karina: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los oc`s o personajes que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos como Brasil, España, Japón, Italia y El Salvador; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo me pertenecen los equipos de Suiza, Alemania, el nuevo Rose Griphone (A excepción de Julián Rosseau) y los miembros del equipo mexicano (A excepción de Ale Franco, Fernanda Kishimoto y Aika Martínez Hiraoka).**

**Rika: Nuestro capitulo de hoy se llama "La primera confrontación: Leones del desierto vs. Rose Griffone Parte 2"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Recordemos un poquito del capitulo anterior:**

_¡Señoras y señores el medio tiempo se ah terminado y ahora los equipos se encuentran en sus posiciones! ¡Hay tres cambios en el equipo de Francia: La defensa Gisele Rosseau saldrá y en su lugar entrara Susana Miller! ¡Ange Gravois saldrá y Logan Houlders entrara! ¡Por ultimo Alphonse Gaudet entrara en lugar de Diego Lisle!_

_Tu: Aquí vamos, Julián.-Susurraste al rubio y este asintió.-La batalla da inicio por fin._

_Julián: Así es, de qui depende nuestro avance.-Dijo el ojiiazul seguro de si._

_Tu: Por eso, no vamos a perder.-Finalizaste y el sonido del silbato se escucho en todo el campo._

_¡Y arranca el segundo tiempo de esta confrontación! ¡Aquí es donde inicia la batalla por avanzar en las eliminatorias de este torneo! _

Ahora continuemos con este capitulo:

En cuestión de segundos, empezó la verdadera confrontación. Qatar empezó a atacar con toda su fuerza y ustedes se concentraron en defender. Jamel, tenia el balón en su posesión cuando Susana se interpuso en su camino:

Susana: No te dejare pasar.-Exclamo la pelivioleta.-¡Cetro de la oscuridad!

Jamel:..-No dijo nada solos sonrió y dio un pase hacia atrás.

Tu: ¡Era un truco!-Exclamaste sorprendida-Pero eso no nos detendrá. ¡Logan, trata de detenerlo!

Logan: ¡Bien, lo intentare!-Exclamo tras asentir y posicionarse frente a Khalil.-Probemos que tan ágil eres.

Khalil: Ahora lo veras.-Dijo y comenzó por tratar de pasar a Logan-No juegas nada mal, Houlders. Desgraciadamente, eso no te servirá.

Logan: ¿Qué?-Dijo y Khalil lo supero.-Rayos…

Julián:!Zidane!-Grito el rubio llamando la atención del portero.

Tu: ¡Vamos Cris!-Dijiste mientras que tratabas de liberarte del marcaje-(¿Qué esta sucediendo? Acaso mis compañeros ¿se han agotado?)

Khalil: ¡Tiro Espejismo¡-Dijo el ojiverde al usar nuevamente su técnica ofensiva.

Nia: ¡Torre de fuego!-Dijo la chica tratando de detener el tiro, pero fui inútil.-¡Ah!

Tu: ¡Nia!-Dijiste preocupada al ver que la chica había caído.

Nasser: ¡Vamos Khalil!-Le grito desde la portería.

Cristian: ¡Escudo Sideral!-Exclamo y un campo de fuerza lleno de cometas y estrellas fugases cubrió la portería. Esto no sirvió de mucho, pues el balón atravesó rápidamente la portería.

¡Gol! ¡Qatar anota su primer gol gracias al Tiro espejismo de Khalil! ¡Esto pone el marcador ahora con 2-1 a favor de Francia aun! ¡Podrá seguir manteniendo Francia su ventaja!

Tu: ¡Nia!-Exclamaste al correr a auxiliar a tu compañera, junto con los demás.-¿Estas bien?

Nia: Si, lo estoy.-Dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose con dificultad.

Logan: Nada de bien, Nia.-Exclamo el chico serio.-Estas lastimada de la pierna.

Nia: Solo es un raspón, Logan.-Contesto la ojiverde.

Susana: Nia…-Susurro la pelivioleta con cierto aire de preocupación.

Julián: ¡Bien chicos, habrán anotado un gol, pero aun seguimos en el juego!-Exclamo el rubio-¡No hay que rendirse, hay que defender pero atacar al mismo tiempo!

Alphonse: ¡Hay que concentrarse muchachos!-Dijo el ojiverde.

Todos: ¡Si!-Gritaron para volver a su posición.

Cristian: (¿Por qué no puede detenerlo? ¿Acaso ya no seré tan fuerte?)-Pensó el peligris mirando sus manos.

Susana: ¡Cristian, concéntrate!-Le indico la pelivioleta.

Cristian: ¿Eh? ¡Si!-Contesto el chico con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo.-(Vamos Zidane, tienes que ser mas fuerte)

¡El partido se reanuda con el saque de Francia! ¡Alphonse tiene en su poder el balón y manda ahora un pase a Susana! ¡Susana avanza pero Jamel se ah interpuesto en su camino! ¡Ambos luchan por el balón, pero Jamel logra obtenerlo! ¡Jamel pasa el balón a Khalil y este vuelve a hacer su Tiro Espejismo!

Tu: No anotaran de nuevo.-Exclamaste y te interpusiste para detener el balón.

Susana: ¡(TN)!-Grito la pelivioleta preocupada.

Tu: ¡Torre celestial!-Dijiste y al momento una enorme torre emergió de las profundidades, rodeada de un resplandor blanco.-No voy a permitir que pase.

Khalil: A veces me pregunto, si sabes a lo que te enfrentas.-Dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

Tu: No puede ser…-Exclamaste y el tiro cruzo sin problemas, mientras que caiste de rodillas.-¡Cris!

Cristian: ¡Escudo de Fuego eterno!-Grito y todo fue similar al escudo Sideral solo que lo que cubrió a la portería fue una gran llamarada de fuego.

Khalil: ¿Crees que podrá detenerlo?-Dijo el peliverde.

Cristian: (El tiene razón, quizás no pueda)-Pensó el peligris y perdió la concentración, haciendo que el tiro le pasara nuevamente.-¿Qué?

¡Gol! ¡Los Leones del desierto, anotan su segundo gol! ¡El marcador ahora marca un empate de 2-2 goles! ¡Resta muy poco tiempo y solo uno de estos equipos será quien anote el gol definitivo! ¡¿Quién lo lograra?! ¡Acaso será Francia o será Qatar!:

Cristian: (¿Qué esta pasándome? ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?)-Pensó y el grito de Logan lo devolvió a la realidad.

Logan: ¡(TN), ¿Te encuentras bien?!-Pregunto el ojicafe oscuro.

Nia: Ese fue un golpe fuerte.-Dijo con preocupación la ojiverde.

Tu: Descuiden, estoy bien muchachos.-Contestaste con una sonrisa y levantándote.

Julián: Nos han empatado, ya.-Exclamo el rubio y todos miraron el marcador.-Con ese tiempo, quizás no alcancemos a anotar.

Isabelle: Es cierto…-Susurro la chica algo triste.

Alphonse: ¿Acaso no podremos pasar de la primera ronda?-Dijo el ojiverde.

Tu: No digan eso.-Contestaste seria y todos te miraron.-Se supone que venimos aquí para demostrar al mundo que tanto mejoramos y nuestra nueva forma de juego. Si nos rendimos ahora, no conseguiremos nada.

Clara: (TN) tiene razón, muchachos.-Contesto la ojimorada-No venimos a rendirnos fácilmente.

Alvar: Hay que esforzarnos para poder anotar el ultimo gol.-Completo el peliazul marino.

Tu: Así es, ¡No perdamos nuestra confianza!-Finalizaste y todos se llenaron de ánimos.-¡Vamos por el ultimo gol, chicos!

Todos: ¡Si, capitana!-Contesto tu equipo regresando a sus posiciones.

Tu: Cris, yo confío mucho en ti.-Le susurraste y el peligris te sonrió.

El partido se reanudo y comenzó la lucha de nuevo. Esta vez solo restaban 5 minutos exactos para finalizar el partido. Los pases, barridas y demás no hicieron falta. Khalil llevaba el balón y se acercaba a la portería peligrosamente. Tus defensas hicieron todo por detenerlo, pero al final los venció:

¡Khalil se acerca a la portería dispuesto a anotar el gol definitivo! ¡Y Khalil hace de nueva cuenta su Tiro Espejismo! ¡¿Podrá Zidane detener el disparo?!:

Cristian: (No puedo, no podré)-Pensó el chico para realizar su técnica-¡Escudo Sideral!

Nasser: Bah, la misma técnica para defender.-Dijo el chico desde su portería.

Tu: ¡Vamos, Cris yo confío en ti!-Dijiste al ver su falta de confianza-¡Todos confiamos en que puedes!

Todos: ¡Cristian, confiamos en ti!-Gritaron todos los de tu equipo y Cristian abrió los ojos.

Cristian: (Que tonto, nunca debí desconfiar de mi mismo. Si puedo, yo daré todo para que mis amigos y yo ganemos el partido)-¡Yo no me rendiré!

¡Increíble, Zidane logra detener el tiro! ¡Ahora Francia avanza rápidamente hacia el campo de Qatar! ¡Logan tiene el balón y da un pase a Nia! ¡Ahora Nia da un pase a Isabelle! ¡Isabelle da un pase a Alvar, pero este es rodeado por Mussa y Khalil!:

Mussa: No van a pasar, definitivamente no.-Exclamo el chico.

Khalil: Esta es una gran oportunidad para nosotros y no la perderemos.-Dijo el peliverde.

Alvar: Ya veo, pero lamentablemente nosotros tampoco.-Dijo y dio un pase hacia atrás.

Ambos: ¿Pero que?-Exclamaron Khalil y Jamel.

Clara: ¡Isabelle, (TN)!-Dijo la ojimorada cerca de la portería.

Nasser: No me van a vencer esta vez.-Dijo el chico decidido.

Tu: Eso lo vamos a ver.-Contestaste y rápidamente te uniste a la formación.

Las tres: Arrasemos con todo, ¡Flor Imperial Maximus!-Exclamaron haciendo un disparo mas potente que nunca.

Nasser: ¡Tormenta de Arena!-Dijo realizando su técnica para detener el disparo.-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?

¡Gol! ¡Rose Griffone anota a Qatar! ¡Y el silbato ah sonado, marcando el final de este partido! ¡Y el marcador queda 3-2 con la victoria de Francia! ¡Rose Griffone ah ganado este primer partido!

Khalil: ¡Imposible, no pudimos haber perdido!-Dijo el peliverde.

Tu: Khalil, debo admitirlo…-Dijiste y el peliverde se giro a verte-Eres un gran rival, sin duda.

Khalil:…-No dijo nada y después de unos minutos te sonrió-Tu también lo eres.

Tu: Espero que nos podamos enfrentar de nuevo.-Dijiste extendiéndole tu mano.

Khalil: Claro.-Dijo y estrecho su mano contra la tuya.

Alphonse: Ganamos el partido-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

Isabelle: ¡Que emoción!-Grito abrazando a Kazuki.

Kazuki: Eh, Isabelle, esto.-Respondió sonrojado el pelinaranja.

Isabelle: Lo si-siento.-Se disculpo la chica sonrojada al soltarlo-Me emocione de mas.

Después de esto, la gente comenzó a salir del estadio y los jugadores de los diferentes equipos regresaron a sus zonas. Al salir, te encontraste con Meil, Marcus y Karina de nuevo:

Marcus: Han dado un grandioso partido-Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Karina: De eso, ni dudarlo Marcus.-Completo la pelinegra riendo un poco.

Meil: Me ah sorprendido un poco, su forma de juego.-Dijo el ojimarron con una sonrisa leve-Pero, hubo algunos puntos débiles.

Tu: ¿Cómo cuales?-Preguntaste curiosa al chico.

Meil: Uno de ellos, fue que el portero, Zidane ¿No?-Pregunto y tu asentiste-Tuvo por unos minutos desconfianza en si mismo.

Tu: Eso lo admito, pude darme cuenta a los últimos minutos.-Dijiste al ojimarron.

Meil: Otro punto mas, su defensa.-Dijo el pelinegro-Le fue fácil a Qatar superarla, deberían reforzarla.

Tu: Gracias, Meil.-Dijiste sonriente-Con tus consejos, estoy segura que vamos a mejorar.

Goenji: ¡Hey, (TN)!-Dijo al llegar corriendo a donde estabas.

Karina: Vaya parece que ahí viene tu galán.-Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Goenji: Hola Hime-chan, hola chicos.-Dijo el pelicrema.

Karina: Vaya Goenji, que tiempo sin verte.-Exclamo la pelinegra.

Goenji: Hola Karina, ¿Qué me cuentas?-Pregunto el pelicrema.

Karina: Nah, no mucho ¿Y tu?-Contesto riendo un poco.

Goenji: Pues igual que tu.-Dijo de la misma forma el pelicrema.

Marcus: Ejem…-Tosió el chico cruzado de brazos

Meil: Karina…-Dijo el chico de ojos marrones.

Karina: ¿Eh? Ah, bueno conversamos a otro día. Nos vemos Goenji, me saludas a Yuka. Nos vemos (TN).-Se despidió para irse con Marcus y Meil.

Tu: Ah, si claro.-Dijiste al ver como se alejaban.-¿Qué hacías aquí?

Goenji: Pues viendo el partido.-Dijo el pelicrema sonriendo.-Jugaste bien, para ser el primer partido.

Tu: Gracias, pero Qatar tampoco lo hizo mal.-Dijiste sonriendo.

Goenji: Por cierto, vi como caíste. ¿No te lastimaste?-Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Tu: No, no me lastime.-Contestaste dulcemente.

Goenji: Eso me alivia.-Dijo el chico de ojos negros.-Por cierto, ¿Quedamos mañana?

Tu: Si, claro Shuuya-Respondiste con una sonrojo.

Goenji: Entonces, paso por ti mañana a las 5:00-Finalizo para darte un beso en la mejilla e irse.

Tocaste tu mejilla y una sonrisa nerviosa se mostró en tu rostro. La tarde caía en la Isla Kebya y cierta chica de pelo castaño caminaba por la zona de Italia cuando tropezó con un pelinegro de ojos azules:

Estrella: Lo siento, en verdad.-Dijo la chica disculpándose.

Gianluca: Descuida, iba distraído.-Exclamo el chico con una sonrisa leve-¿Te ayudo o prefieres quedarte en el suelo?

Estrella: Claro que no.-Dijo y tomo la mano del chico para levantarse.-¿Cómo te llamas?

Gianluca: Cierto, se me ah olvidado presentarme-Exclamo el ojiazul-Me llamo Gianluca Zanardi.

Estrella: Yo me llamo Estrella-Dijo la ojicafe.

Gianluca: ¿Tu eres del equipo Estadounidense, no?-Exclamo el ojiazul.

Estrella: Si, así es. Tu debes ser del equipo Italiano.-Dijo y Gianluca asintió.-Bueno, se me hace tarde. Espero verte luego.

Gianluca: Lo mismo digo, Estrella.-Exclamo el ojiazul, pero la chica aun seguía parada-¿Qué sucede?

Estrella: Aun no, me sueltas la mano.-Dijo con un rubor en las mejillas.

Gianluca: Ah, lo si-siento mucho.-Dijo con un rubor en las mejillas también.

Estrella: Bueno, esto, adiós Gianluca.-Finalizo al caminar con cierto rubor.

En otro lugar, Bloom se encontraba caminando por la zona de Japón, cuando sin querer tropieza con un chico. La chica cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero cuando los abrió miro a un chico de ojos naranja sujetándola para no caer:

¿?: Debes tener mas cuidado.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bloom: Ah, si claro.-Dijo restándole importancia.

¿?: ¿Y que hacías aquí?-Pregunto después de haberla ayudado.

Bloom: Asuntos personales.-Contesto la peliazul.-¿Y como te llamas?

Sakuma: Me llamo Jiro Sakuma-Dijo el ojinaranja-¿Y tu?

Bloom: Me llamo Bloom Ishiyama-Dijo la peliazul-Esto, gracias de nuevo pero debo irme.

Sakuma: Ah, claro. Nos vemos pronto.-Exclamo el ojinaranja extrañado.

Bloom: Adiós.-Finalizo y empezó a caminar de nuevo.-(Vaya, ese chico es guapo. Pero que cosas dices, Bloom. Apenas lo conoces, no digas esas cosas.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Karina: Se que ah sido un poquito largo, pero es que estoy corta de tiempo. Ahora, la encuesta.

-¿Qué les ah parecido el capitulo?

-¿Creen que Rose Griffone debe mejorar?

-¿Les gusto el momento que tuvieron Bloom y Sakuma?

-¿Qué les pareció el momento de Estrella y Gianluca?

-¿Quisieran un momento así?

-¿Lograre algún día dejar de hacer preguntas que ni al caso viene?

Rika: Vamos, apresúrate.

Karina: Mina, gracias por haber leído este capi. Nos vemos en el próximo, con nuestra entrevista. ¡Chao!


	8. Día de practicas: Resurgen técnicas

Shimori: ¡Mina, hola a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente mis amigos y amigas. Estoy algo nerviosa ya que se acerca el día de las eliminatorias de canto y debo dar lo mejor de mi, pues si quedo al día siguiente cantare a nivel escuela. Pero se que cuento con el apoyo de mis compañeros y mas de todos ustedes, ya que en sus reviews muchos me han deseado la buena suerte. ¡Gracias a todos!

**Endo: Oye, Shimori-san…¿Alguna otra cosa que le vayas a comentar?**

**Shimori: Así es, Satoru. Por si ninguno mas estaba enterado, me eh cambiado de Nick y también ah cambiado la historia de mi Oc. Bien, para no hacer tan repentino ese cambio, poco a poco se ira explicando aquí y en las demás historias. Por lo demás, pueden seguir llamándome Tami o Kari que no hay problema ^-^.**

**Endo: Bueno, creo que ya podemos iniciar. ¿Si podemos?**

**Shimori: Okis, okis Endo-kun. Por favor el disclaimer.**

**Endo: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s o personajes que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos como Brasil, España, Japón, Italia y El Salvador; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los equipos de Suiza, Alemania, el nuevo Rose Griphone (A excepción de Julián Rosseau) y los miembros del equipo mexicano (A excepción de Ale Franco, Fernanda Kishimoto y Aika Martínez Hiraoka).**

**Shimori: Bien, ahora nuestro capitulo se llama…**

**Endo: "Día de practicas: Resurgen técnicas y aparecen nuevas".**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Un día después de lo que fuese el primer partido del torneo, casi todos los equipos se encontraban entrenando en sus respectivas zonas. En tu zona, el entrenador los había citado desde muy temprano para comenzar:

Entrenador: Muy bien, su desempeño en el partido de ayer fue admirable.-Dijo el hombre y todos sonrieron-Pero, hubo puntos débiles muchachos. Necesitamos mejorar en eso, ¿Esta claro?

Todos: Si entrenador Levefre…-Contestaron todos serios.

Entrenador: Otra cosa mas, será que van a crear nuevas técnicas.-Dijo el entrenador-Por lo tanto se organizaran de manera que se acoplen y lleven el mismo ritmo para que su técnica sea exitosa.

Tu: De acuerdo entrenador.-Dijiste sonriendo y los demás asintieron.

Nia: Si me lo permiten, capitana y entrenador.-Dijo la ojiverde-¿Podemos hacer técnicas combinadas o de tres personas?

Tu: Claro, Nia.-Contestaste a la chica-De hecho, es una buena idea. Aparte de desarrollar técnicas individuales, también necesitaremos combinadas o de tres personas.

Susana: Ah, tengo una idea.-Exclamo la pelivioleta.

Alphonse: ¿Cuál es, Susana?-Dijo el chico interesado.

Susana: Hay que hacer resurgir, las técnicas de Fuego del Sur.-Explico la pelivioleta-Muchos no saben de ellas y si las logramos aumentar de nivel…Podría ser una gran estrategia.

Entrenador: Esa es una gran propuesta, Susana-Dijo y la chica solo se sonrojo pues todos la miraban-Eso es lo que haremos.

Todos: ¡Si!-Contestaron todos animados.

Entrenador: Kazuki, me gustaría que asesoraras a Isabelle para que pueda realizar la técnica que tiene en mente.-Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Kazuki: ¿Yo entrenador?-Pregunto incrédulo el pelinaranja.-De acuerdo.

Isabelle: (No me la creo, Kazuki me va a asesorar. ¡Yupi! ^-^)-Pensó con cierta alegría la joven.

Entrenador: Zidane, harás lo mismo pero con Gisele-Dijo y ambos asintieron.-Por ultimo, Logan también lo harás solo que con Natalie.

Ambos: Si, entrenador.-Contestaron Natalie y Logan sonriendo.

Tu: Los demás, trabajaremos ya sea individualmente o por tercetos.-Dijiste como ultima indicación y todos asintieron.

CON EL EQUIPO DEL SALVADOR:

Gaby: ¡Rin!-Exclamo la chica pateando el balón.

Rin: La tengo.-Contesto la ojiazul para ser bloqueada por Adri.

Adri: Eso si que no, Rin-Exclamo y amabas comenzaron la lucha por el balón.

Nicolás: Adri, se esfuerza mucho en esto.-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.-Es tan hábil…

Matías: Lo dices por que ella te gusta-Soltó el rubio y el chico lo miro nerviosamente.

Nicolas: ¿Pero que dices? Eso no es verdad.-Exclamo negando con las manos.

Andre: ¡Hey, muchachos!-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos chicos-¡Dejen la platica para después que el entrenamiento será lo primero!

Ambos: ¡Si Andre!-Contestaron Nicolas y Matías.

Rin: ¡Jorge, ahí va el balón!-Dijo la ojiazul y le dio un pase.

Jorge: ¡Ok.!-Finalizo el chico de ojos color verde azulado.

CON EL EQUIPO DE ESPAÑA:

Meil: ¡Kim a la izquierda!-Indico el ojimarron.-¡Alba se dirigen a la derecha defiende!

Ambas: ¡Si, Meil!-Contestaron Kim y Alba siguiendo la indicación.

Queraldo: Sorprendente, conoces a la perfección el campo de juego.-Dijo el muchacho.

Rafael: ¿Qué esperabas?-Pregunto el peliazul.

Sara: ¡Mikel!-Dijo la castaña dando un pase.

Mikel: Lo tengo, lo tengo.-Exclamo el ojiazul al recibirlo y avanzar.-¡David!

David: …-No dijo nada y recibió el pase.

CON EL EQUIPO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS:

Tony: ¡Estrella prepárate!-Exclamo el rubio.

Ichinose: ¡Vamos Estrella, demuéstrame que tanto haz mejorado!-Dijo el castaño y Estrella comenzó la defensa.

Rika: ¡Vamos, Querido no te rindas!-Exclamo la peliazul con corazoncitos a su alrededor.

Estrella: Lo lograre, Ichinose.-Dijo y acto seguido le robo el balón-¡Oye, Sean!

Sean: Bien hecho, Estrella-Dijo el rubio de lentes.

CON EL EQUIPO DE MÉXICO:

Karina: ¡Ale, Fernanda a defender!-Dijo la pelinegra.

Ambas: ¡Si!-Contestaron Ale y Fernanda.

Aika: ¡Estoy lista!-Dijo la pelirrosa en la portería.-¡Vamos, denme el mejor tiro que tengan!

Ale: ¡Fer, ya sabes!-Dijo la castaña dándole el balón a Fernanda.

Fernanda: ¡Si que si, Ale!-Contesto la peliazul oscuro.-¡Eri!

Aika: ¿Qué cosa? ¿No lo harás tu?-Soltó la pelirrosa ingenua.

Eri: Claro que no…-Exclamo riendo el muchacho de piel morena, ojos café claro, pelo color orquídea al estilo fidio y de altura 1,60.

Aika: ¡Rodrigo!-Dijo la ojiazul y el chico la miro nerviosamente.-¡Vamos defiende!

Rodrigo: ¡Si!-Contesto el chico de pelo color ciclamen al estilo Kakeru (De Idatem Jump), ojos azul marino, piel morena clara y estatura de 1,65.

CON EL EQUIPO DE COREA:

Nagumo: ¡Afuro, el balón!-Dijo el ojiambar dando el pase.

Afuro: ¡Si!-Exclamo el pelidorado al recibir el pase.-(¿Cómo estará mi hermana?)

Suzuno: ¡Hey, Afuro!-Dijo el albino sacando de sus pensamientos al chico-¡El balón!

Afuro: ¿Ah? ¡Si!-Contesto dando el pase.

En fin, la mañana estuvo lleno de entrenamientos. La tarde transcurría en la isla y por ella una chica de pelo color miel, ojos rojos como el rubí, delgada y estatura de 1,60 caminaba acompañada de Karina y una pelisalmon:

Karina: Me da gusto, tenerte de vuelta aquí en el equipo.-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.-Y a ti también, Toko. Me da gusto verte.

Laura: Si, estuve fuera por algún tiempecito.-Contesto la ojiroja con una sonrisa.

Toko: A mi igual, Karina-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Karina: ¿Eh? ¡Meil!-Dijo la chica y el chico se acerco a saludar-Hola, ¿que tal?

Meil: Hola, Karina.-Contesto y se quedo viendo a ambas acompañantes de la chica, pero en especial a la pelisalmon.-¿Y ellas quienes son?

Karina: Cierto, ellas son mis dos amigas: Laura Excla.-Dijo la pelinegra señalando a la pelimiel-Y ella es Toko Zaizen.

Toko: Un placer conocerte.-Dijo extendiendo su mano amistosamente.

Meil: Lo mismo digo, Toko.-Contesto al estrechar su mano.-De casualidad, ¿No eres hija de..?

Toko: El ministro Zaizen.-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente la chica.

Laura: Bueno, los dejamos a ambos.-Finalizo y junto a la pelinegra se fue.

Meil: ¿Y, solo vienes a observar?-Pregunto después de que ambos se soltaran.

Toko: Pues solo por ahora.-Contesto la chica con su característica alegría.

Meil: Ya entiendo, supongo que jugaremos pronto.-Dijo con una sonrisa leve-¿No?

Toko: Así es, Meil.-Contesto para después ver la hora de su reloj.-Bueno, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Espero que nos podamos ver de nuevo.

Meil: Si, eso espero.-Finalizo y después de que se despidió la chica, vio como se alejaba.-Con que Toko Zaizen, ¿Eh? Es una chica agradable.

Por otro lado, tu y Goenji caminaban tomados de la mano mientras conversaban. La platica traía consigo risas por parte tuya, debido a las cosas que te contaba el delantero y te hacían reír. El pelicrema solo te miraba mientras reías y una sonrisa aparecía en su cara:

Goenji: Paso mucho desde que ya no estuviste conmigo.-Dijo el pelicrema riendo.

Tu: Si, por lo visto Shuuya.-Contestaste al controlar tu risa.

Goenji: Y dime, ¿Qué me cuentas?-Pregunto el delantero-¿Alguna cosa paso allá?

Tu: Nah, no mucho.-Dijiste recordando cada acontecimiento.-Solo el cumpleaños de Katia, entrenamientos, una que otra excursión, pero nada mas.

Goenji: Entiendo.-Exclamo el pelicrema mirando al frente y pararse de repente.

Tu: ¿Qué sucede, Shuuya?-Preguntaste preocupada.

Goenji: Eh, nada solo pensaba.-Dijo al sacudir su cabeza y continuar caminando.

Tu: Pensé que era otra cosa.-Dijiste aliviada.

De repente fuiste tu la que te detuviste ahora. Tu vista comenzó a fallarte un poco, tu respiración comenzó a dificultarse un poco y casi te caíste pero fuiste detenida por Goenji. Este te miro preocupado y te pregunto:

Goenji: ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el chico y la preocupación se hacia presente en su voz.

Tu: S-si no te preocupes.-Contestaste cuando tu respiración volvió a la normalidad al igual que tu vista.

Goenji: ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te lleve al medico?-Exclamo el chico.

Tu: No, gracias Shuuya.-Dijiste sonriendo.-Mejor, vamos que ya esta atardeciendo.

Goenji: De acuerdo.-Finalizo no muy convencido.

Tu: (Por favor, que no sea lo que yo creo que es. No me puede pasar esto)-Pensaste con cierta preocupación.

En otra parte, en el patio de la residencia de Japón, Alfred y Haruna conversaban en una de las bancas bajo la mirada celosa de Tachimukay. Este ultimo estaba así, debido a que ahora Haruna pasaba mas tiempo con Alfred y eso le llegaba a ser molesto. No había ahora, día que no estuvieran riendo, comiendo o haciendo todo junto a el.

Alfred: Oye Haruna…-Exclamo el rubio sonriendo.

Haruna: ¿Qué sucede, Alfred-kun?-Pregunto la peliazul.

Alfred: ¿No crees que Tachimukay esta celoso?-Exclamo el chico mirando a Tachimukay el cual parecía estar molesto.

Haruna: ¿Por qué lo dices?-Contesto la chica curiosa.

Alfred: ¿Te parecería alucinación que me este matando con la mirada?-Pregunto con una risa nerviosa.

Haruna: ¿Eh?-Dijo y miro que en efecto el chico mataba con la mirada a Alfred.

Alfred: Le molesta que este contigo.-Contesto con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza.

Haruna: Si, pero no le veo razón.-Dijo la peliazul.-Después de todo, somos solo amigos.

Alfred: Si, amigos.-Exclamo rodando los ojos.

Haruna: Bueno, voy con el un rato.-Dijo levantándose de la banca.-Platicamos después, ¿Vale?

Alfred: Si, claro.-Dijo y la chica se dirigió hacia Tachimukay.-Para ti soy solo tu amigo, pero para mi no es así.

En esa misma residencia, Miaka estaba viendo en su habitación una película romántica que le gustaba mucho. Fudo, quería hablar con ella por lo que entro a su habitación:

Fudo: Miaka, ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto y no recibió respuesta.

Miaka: Que linda película.-Susurro concentrada en la pantalla.

Fudo: Miaka, ¿Puedes ponerme atención?-Exclamo el chico sin recibir respuesta.-Miaka…Miaka…Miaka…

Miaka: Sugoi, que romántico.-Exclamo con corazoncitos a su alrededor mientras veía la escena de la película.

Fudo: Miaka…-Pronuncio como ya se había desesperado lo que hizo fue gritarle-¡Miaka, ¿Quieres prestarme atención un momento?!

Miaka: ¡Ah!-Grito asustada al caerse de la cama.-¡Fudo!

Fudo: ¿Qué estas sorda?-Pregunto cruzado de brazos-Te eh estado hablando por casi 30 minutos.

Miaka: Pero no tenias que gritarme.-Contesto la ojiambar levantándose del piso.

Fudo: Pues si no estuvieras perdida ahí con tus tontas películas…-Exclamo el chico molesto.

Miaka: Y si tu tuvieras algo llamado PACIENCIA.-Dijo resaltando la ultima palabra.

Fudo: Solo venia a decirte algo.-Dijo ignorando esas palabras.-Mañana quiero hablar contigo, así que te veré a las 3:00 en el estadio Diamond.

Miaka: Bien, allí estaré.-Contesto y el chico se retiro. Cuando el ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos la chica grito.-¡Sugoi, quede con Fudo para mañana!

En tu residencia, te encontrabas pensativa y preocupada por lo que te había ocurrido. Hace tiempo, que no te ocurría ese tipo de cosas. ¿Le contarías a Afuro? Definitivamente no, ya que solo lo preocuparías y no se concentraría para nada. Lo mejor era que mantuvieras el reposo y procuraras ser cuidadosa. Definitivamente, no querías mas preocupaciones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Shimori: ¡Mina, aquí eh terminado! y como lo prometido es deuda la entrevista la realizare. Nuestra primera entrevistada será Momoko Niigaki.**

**Momoko: Hola, ¿Qué tal?-Dice sentada en una silla.**

**Shimori: Momoko es un gusto tenerte aquí. **

**Momoko: El placer es mío.**

**Shimori: Bueno, ya que eres mi primera entrevistada solo te haré 100 preguntas.**

**Momoko: ¿Qué? ¿Tantas?**

**Shimori: Nah, solo te haré 3 preguntas.**

**Momoko: Bien, ¿Cuáles son?**

**Shimori: Primera pregunta, ¿Qué posición juegas en el campo y de que equipo eres?**

**Momoko: Soy centrocampista del equipo español.**

**Shimori: Bien, siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué parentesco tienes con Kim?**

**Momoko: Soy su prima…**

**Shimori: Entiendo, ultima pero no menos importante…¿Mentira o verdad que te gusta Windy Faster?**

**Momoko: ¿Qué?-Con un sonrojo casi invisible**

**Shimori: ¿Verdad o mentira?**

**Momoko: Esto, ¿Verdad?**

**Shimori: Si es todo lo que quería saber. Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y para el próximo capitulo entrevistaremos a otra persona mas. Pueden hacer propuestas. Bien, entonces nos vemos hasta la próxima y lamento que haya sido cortito el capitulo. Por cierto, si alguien mas quiere agregarse al fic, daré oportunidad hasta el viernes. Los datos están en el primer capitulo.**


	9. Convivencia con los equipos P1

Shimori: ¡Mina, aquí estoy nuevamente! Espero que todos estén muy bien, pero muy bien. Lamento, haberme retrasado tanto es que tuve un motivo en especial.

**Ichinose: Tranquila, Shisu.**

**Shimori: Es que, un amigo cercano a mi, pues falleció el día 17 y pues la noticia me deprimió un poco. Al día siguiente, pues toda la escuela fue a despedirlo y como compañera de grupo que fui de el, yo quise ir a verlo por ultima vez. Aun siento algo feo ver su lugar vacío, pero nadie dijo que fuese tan fácil superar cosas como estas.**

**Ichinose: Fue un golpe duro, pero saldrás adelante ¿Cierto?**

**Shimori: Hai, claro que si Kazuya-kun. Por el bien de todos y el mío. Bueno, el disclaimer por favor.**

**Ichinose: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s o personajes que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos como Brasil, España, Japón, Italia y El Salvador; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los equipos de Suiza, Alemania, el nuevo Rose Griphone (A excepción de Julián Rosseau) y los miembros del equipo mexicano (A excepción de Ale Franco, Fernanda Kishimoto, Laura Excla y Aika Martínez Hiraoka).**

**Shimori: Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kazuya-kun. Bien hoy habrá algunos momentos especiales para algunas parejitas en especial.**

**Ichinose: El nombre del capitulo de hoy es: "La convivencia con los equipos PARTE 1"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una mañana en la isla Kebya y cierta chica morena caminaba por las calles de la misma. Tenia puesto unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta amarilla con un hombro al descubierto, calzas negras, zapatillas amarillas y un colgante con forma de colmillo de tiburón . El día se veía algo nublado pero eso a ella no le importo:

Kim: Que va, hoy no hay nada que hacer.-Dijo dando un suspiro.

Tu: ¡Hey, Natsuyaki! ¡Esperad!-Exclamaste y la chica detuvo su caminata.

Kim: Hola (TN), ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto sonriente.

Tu: Bueno, vine a darte un recado.-Contestaste extendiéndole una hoja-Aquí esta.

Kim: Ah, gracias (TN)-Dijo la ojiverde-Pero, ¿Quién lo envía?

Tu: Es de parte de nuestro entrenador. Por favor se lo das a tu capitán-Finalizaste y caminaste de regreso.

Kim: Ummm….-Exclamo confusa la chica.-De acuerdo

Mientras ella se quedaba ahí, Tu caminabas con una gran sonrisa y de repente recibiste llamada. No dudaste en contestar pues era nada mas y nada menos que de tu entrenador:

**INICIO DE LLAMADA:**

**Entrenador: (TN), cuéntame que ah sucedido.**

**Tu: Todo bien. Le eh entregado el recado a Natsuyaki Kim.**

**Entrenador: Excelente, demo…**

**Tu: ¿Pero?**

**Entrenador: Aun falta que le lleves la invitación al capitán de Corea, Alemania y Japón.**

**Tu: De acuerdo, entrenador. **

**Entrenador: No se te vaya a olvidar, (TN)…**

**Tu: No, de eso nada entrenador**

**Entrenador: Así me gusta, (TN). Ahora ve que se te hará tarde y no podrán asistir así.**

**Tu: De acuerdo.**

**Entrenador: Entonces, te veré aquí dentro de poco.**

**Tu: Hai. Lo veo mas tarde. Adiós.**

**Entrenador: Adiós**

**FIN DE LLAMADA**

Tu: Ah, aquí vamos.-Suspiraste pesadamente-Siguiente parada, residencia de Corea.

Caminaste de nueva cuenta entonces para llegar allá. Mientras tanto, en el equipo brasileño…Mía estaba sentada viendo como sus compañeros jugaban un nuevo videojuego que de quien sabe donde lo habían sacado. La pelirroja solo suspiro y se marcho de la sala para salir a respirar algo de aire fresco:

Mía: Vaya, solo ven un nuevo videojuego y mira lo que sucede.-Exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y negando divertida.

Mac: ¿Mía?-Exclamo el moreno al toparla en la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?

Mía: Tomando aire fresco.-Contesto la chica al mirar al moreno.

Mac: ¿Y esos gritos?-Pregunto el chico, al oír como sus compañeros de equipo gritaban.

Mía: Ya sabes, un nuevo videojuego.-Dijo la ojiverde-Sacado de quien sabe donde.

Mac: Me sorprende la manera, en que logran conseguir las cosas.-Exclamo riendo un poco.

Mía: Si a mi también-Dijo de la misma manera.

Mac: Por cierto Mía…-Exclamo el chico y la mencionada lo miro-Francia hará una convivencia esta tarde y todos están invitados. ¿Vamos juntos?

Mía: Si, me parece bien.-Finalizo con una sonrisa la joven.

Por otro lado, Karin volvía a pasear por la zona de Estados Unidos cuando volvió a topar a Dylan de la misma manera que el día de las presentaciones oficiales:

Karin: Dylan, que gusto verte.-Exclamo la ojivioleta sonriendo.

Dylan: ¿Eh? Hola Karin.-Contesto el muchacho de la misma manera.

Karin: ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto la chica.

Dylan: Nada interesante, solo distraerme.-Dijo el chico riendo.

Karin: (Que lindo, cuando se ríe. ¿Eh? ¿Pero que dices Karin?)-Pensó con cierto sonrojo.

Dylan: Hey, Karin…-Dijo el chico moviendo su mano delante de la chica-Karin, ¿Estas bien?

Karin: Eh, si estoy bien.-Exclamo tras sacudir su cabeza y aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas.

Dylan: Estas roja, ¿Estas enferma?-Dijo el chico de gafas.

Karin: No, claro que no.-Contesto nerviosamente la ojivioleta-Bueno, te veo en la convivencia.

Dylan: ¿Convivencia?-Se pregunto a si mismo.-¿Cuál?

Karin: ¿No te han dicho?-Exclamo y Dylan negó.-Francia esta organizando una convivencia con los equipos para conocerlos mejor.

Dylan: Oh, entiendo.-Exclamo el chico-¿Y vas a ir sola?

Karin: Pues si, ya que no tengo con quien-Contesto la castaña-¿Por qué?

Dylan: Pregunto, por que quizás podamos ir juntos como aquélla vez.-Dijo con un sonrojo casi invisible.-¿Qué me dices?

Karin: Claro, por que no. Entonces te veré como a las 2:45 de la tarde.-Finalizo la ojivioleta y se despidió de Dylan con un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Dylan: Wow…-Susurro el muchacho algo atontado.

Por otra parte, ibas en camino a la zona de corea después de haber dejado la invitación a Alemania cuando te topaste con Fernanda y Karina las cuales curiosas, preguntaron a donde te dirigías y si te podían acompañar. Tu aceptaste y siguieron caminando las tres. En el camino también se encontraron con cierta castaña:

Karina: Mira, esa es Sara-Exclamo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Fernanda: ¿Qué proponen, Karina y (TN)?-Pregunto la peliazul oscuro.

Tu: Diría que invitemos a Sara-Dijiste mirando a Fernanda.-Y de ahí…

Karina: Que la llevemos con nosotras a la zona de Corea.-Contesto la chica mirando también a Fernanda.

Fernanda: Para que así, vea a tu hermano ¿No?-Te pregunto y junto a Karina asentiste-Estupendo, entonces vamos…

Tu: Hai…-Asentiste y después le gritaste a la chica-¡Sara!

Sara: ¿Uh?-Dijo y se giro a ver quien la llamaba-Es (TN)..

Tu: Hola Sara, ¿a dónde ibas?-Preguntaste al llegar a la chica junto con Fernanda y Karina.

Sara: Pues, a ningún lugar en especial.-Contesto la ojimarron-Dado que hoy no hay entrenamiento…

Fernanda: ¿Nos acompañas a un pequeño mandado?-Dijo la chica y ella se mostró dudosa.

Sara: Pues, claro…-Finalizo y comenzaron a caminar.

Al llegar a donde planeaban, divisaste a tu hermano sentado junto a Suzuno, Nagumo y Chae-chan-so:

Tu: ¡Hey! ¡Onni-chan!-Exclamaste y el mencionado alzo la mirada al instante.

Afuro: ¡Omoto-chan!-Dijo el pelidorado y Sara abrió los ojos.-(Eh, viene con Karina, Fernanda y…Sara)

Sara: ¿A que vinimos?-Pregunto la chica nerviosa.

Karina: Pues, no se (TN)-Contesto la chica-¿A que venimos?

Tu: A dejar algo al capitán.-Contaste a las chicas y Sara se giro para intentar caminar.

Fernanda: No, eso no, Sara-Dijo la chica tomando de los hombros a Sara.

Sara: Las acompañe, mas no sabia que vendríamos aquí.-Dijo la ojimarron.

Karina: ¿Qué miedo tienes? ¿Es por que Afuro esta ahí?-Exclamo y Sara se sonrojado-Eh dado en el clavo…

Fernanda: Vamos…-Finalizo y las 4 llegaron hasta los chicos.

Chae-chan-so: Hola (TN)…-Exclamo el chico sonriendo.-Chicas…

Las 4: Hola Chae…-Contestaron sonrientes.

Nagumo: ¿A que se debe la visita?-Pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Fernanda.

Tu: Pues, vine a dejar un recado.-Exclamaste para contestarle al ojiambar-Les agradecería que me dejasen hablar con Chae a solas…

Suzuno: Claro, pero nos contaras mas al rato.-Dijo y tu asentiste.

Afuro: Bueno, pues Sara ¿Hablamos un rato?-Pregunto el pelidorado y Sara no sabia que decir-¿Qué dices?

Sara: Cla-cla-claro.-Finalizo y se aparto un poco junto a Afuro.

Nagumo: Oye Fernanda, ¿Puedes ayudarme?-Pregunto el ojiambar-Es que necesito que me ayudes a elegir unas canciones.

Fernanda: Claro, vamos.-Finalizo y se aparto con el ojiambar.

Karina: Eso es raro.-Exclamo la pelinegra extrañada-A el, ¿Le gusta la música?

Suzuno: Oye, Karina ¿Aun tienes aquellas fotos?-Pregunto el chico-Las que me prometiste mostrar.

Karina: ¿Te refieres a las de el día del festival hace 4 años?-Pregunto la ojinegra y el albino asintió-Si, aun las conservo.

Suzuno: Ya no recuerdo muy bien como éramos. ¿Las vemos?-Exclamo y ella asintió-Vamos.

Tu: Bueno, parece que cada quien se fue con sus parejas-Susurraste divertida para dirigirte después al capitán.-Bueno, te entregare esto.

Chae-chan-so: ¿Qué es?-Pregunto tomando el recado que le extendías.

Tu: Una invitación.-Contestaste al muchacho.-Para una convivencia hoy. Es opcional: Quien quiera ir, que vaya. Quien no, pues se entiende.

Chae-chan-so: Entendido, ¿Y quienes van a ir?-Pregunto curioso-Si se puede saber…

Tu: Todos los equipos-Contestaste para ver tu reloj-Bien, debo irme, que aun me queda Japón.

Chae-chan-so: Bueno, te veremos al rato-Finalizo y tu asentiste para irte.

Tu: (Bueno, ellas se quedaron platicando con los chicos)-Pensaste sonriendo.

Caminaste de nueva cuenta hasta que llegaste a la zona de Japón. El rostro se te ilumino cuando divisaste aquel delantero de fuego entrenar arduamente junto a los demás. Sin duda, aunque los demás descansaran Endo siempre entrenaría sin descanso alguno. Bajaste los escalones que daban hacia el campo y al llegar saludaste a las chicas:

Tu: Hola chicas, que tiempo sin visitarlas-Exclamaste sonriente.

Aki: (TN)-Exclamo al girarse a ver junto con las demás.-¡(TN)!

Haruna: Que de tiempo, sin verte-Exclamo la peliazul al abrazarte

Tu: Lo mismo digo.-Contéstate sin extrañarte-Haruhi, ¿Estas en el equipo japonés?

Haruhi: Hai, junto a mi hermano.-Dijo la rubia de lentes.

Miaka: Sugoi!-Grito la chica poniéndose enfrente de ti.-Usted es la hermana de Afuro-san

Tu: Hai, así es, esto…-Dijiste a la chica de ojos ámbar.

Miaka: Miaka, Miaka Nagumi.-Contesto sonriente y animada.-Eh escuchado mucho de usted.

Tu: ¿Enserio?-Preguntaste nerviosa-Ya veo. Bueno, vine a dejarles una invitación.

Natsumi: ¿Invitación?-Pregunto la pelirroja y tu solo la miraste seria.

Tu: Si, y necesito al equipo.-Contestaste sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

Las demás: Ajajajajaja ^-^U-Dijeron Haruhi, Haruna, Aki, Karin y Miaka al ver las miradas que se mandaban.

Aki: Bueno, debemos llamar a Endo.-Exclamo tratando de calmarlas-¡Muchachos, venid un momento!

Todos se acercaron y Goenji no evito abrazarte al verte, frente a la mirada celosa de Natsumi. Les dijiste a todos de la invitación y se la entregaste a Endo:

Kazemaru: Parece una buena idea.-Exclamo el ojiavellana.

Tu: Lo se, idea del equipo.-Contestaste con el brazo de Goenji sobre tus hombros.

Natsumi: ¿Y que pasa si no vamos?-Pregunto y todos la miraron.-Todo va a ser aburrido, sobretodo por tratarse de tu equipo.

Tu: Mira, en primera Raimon si no tienes ganas de ir no vayas.-Contestaste pues sabias que lo decía por que no quería que los chicos fueran.-Y segundo, no te permitiré que hables así de mi equipo. Recuerda bien, que nosotros fuimos quienes los ayudaron con Estrella Roja y tu no hiciste mucho que digamos.

Hiroto: Tranquilas, chicas.-Dijo poniéndose en medio de ustedes, antes de que una pelea se armara.-Vamos a ir, de eso ni duda ¿Cierto?

Todos menos Natsumi: ¡Hai!-Contestaron y Natsumi solo bufo para alejarse.

Tu: Bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos Shuuya-Finalizaste dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando a la salida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Shimori: Bueno, aquí termina la primera parte. Como hoy tengo limitado el tiempo no haré entrevista demo…si preguntas:**

**-¿Qué les pareció la primera parte?**

**-¿Qué creen que sucederá en la segunda parte?**

**-¿Nastumi y (TN) tendrán razones para enfadarse cada vez que se ven?**

**-¿Acaso dejare de aburrirlos con esta rutina?**

**Como ultima cosa, la conty la voy a escribir esta vez como por el sábado o Domingo. Bueno, hasta la próxima ¡Matta ne! **


	10. Convivencia con los equipos P2

Shimori: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, mejorada y lista como nunca antes. Gracias a mi nee-san y Laura-chan por su apoyo, pero también a ustedes por animarme con los comentarios de la historia.

**Nagumo: Si, pero ya no les hagas largo todo, mas de lo que se los hiciste ayer con tu enorme desorden . Mejor el capitulo ya.**

**Shimori: Si, por esta vez tienes razón. Por favor el disclaimer…**

**Nagumo: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s o personajes que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos como Brasil, España, Japón, Italia y El Salvador; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los equipos de Suiza, Alemania, el nuevo Rose Griphone (A excepción de Julián Rosseau) y los miembros del equipo mexicano (A excepción de Ale Franco, Fernanda Kishimoto, Laura Excla y Aika Martínez Hiraoka).**

**Shimori: Bueno, el nombre del capitulo de hoy es…**

**Nagumo: La convivencia con los equipos. PARTE 2**

**Los dos: ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La mañana transcurría y en la residencia de tu equipo se apresuraban a arreglar y limpiar para recibir a los equipos. Los chicos movían de aquí para allá, las chicas sacudían y barrían mientras que el entrenador veía lo de la comida y las bebidas:

Isabelle: Ya casi esta todo listo.-Exclamo limpiando las mesas.

Gisele: Si que si, casi todo.-Contesto la rubia barriendo las pocas hojas del patio.

Tu: Solo hay algo que me preocupa.-Dijiste barriendo también.

Nia: ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto la ojiverde curiosa limpiando las sillas.

Tu: ¿Qué tal si la comida no es de su agrado?-Dijiste preocupada.

Susana: Tranquila, el entrenador es muy listo.-Contesto la pelivioleta sonriendo-El se encarga de esto.

Clara: En ese caso…-Dijo la chica ayudando a Susana.-Me tranquilizo mas.

CON LOS CHICOS:

Alvar: ¿Por qué a nosotros nos toco la parte de adentro?-Dijo el ojicafe mientras movía los sillones.

Adrien: Seria mas fácil la de afuera.-Exclamo el ojiazul aspirando la alfombra.

Jean y Julián: Si pero…-Dijeron el ojinaranja y el rubio mirando a Kazuki mientras ambos limpiaban los vidrios.

Alphonse: Eso pregúntaselo a quien eligió el papelito.-Contesto el peilila mirando a Kazuki mientras ayudaba al nombrado.

Kazuki: ¿Qué? No fue mi culpa.-Se excuso el muchacho limpiando el polvo de los marcos.-Aparte, Zidane fue quien me dijo que eligiese ese.

Cristian: Mentira, quien me lo dijo fue Diego.-Se defendió el peligris mientras trapeaba el piso.-El fue quien me dijo que le dijera a Kazuki que tomara el de la derecha.

Diego: Pero a mi me lo dijo Logan.-Contesto esta vez desde las escaleras, ya que estaba barriendo el corredor.-El me dijo que yo le dijera a Cristian, que le dijera a Kazuki que tomara el de la derecha.

Logan: A no, eso si que es mentir.-Exclamo chico lavando unos cuantos trastos del desayuno.-Ange me dijo que yo le dijera a Diego, que el le dijera a Cristian y que Cristian le dijera a Kazuki que tomara el de la derecha.

Ange: ¿Que?-Exclamo el chico de pelo ciclamen acomodando unas cosas en las despensas-Pero eso no es cierto…

Los 4: ¡Claro que si!-Contestaron Logan, Cristian, Kazuki y Diego.

Ange: ¡Claro que no!-Contesto el muchacho defendiéndose.-Es mas quien me dijo eso fue…

Alvar: ¡Basta, ya!-Grito y los 5 miraron a Alvar-No importa ya, nos toco esto y nos toco. Nada de peleas, ¿Entendido?

Los 5: Si, lo sentimos Alvar.-Exclamaron Logan, Cristian, Ange, Kazuki y Diego.

CON LAS CHICAS:

Natalie: Presiento que hubo discusión entre los chicos.-Exclamo la pelirroja.

Nia: ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto curiosa.

Natalie: Por que la ventana da hacia ellos y capto los pleitos en segundos.-Contesto y a todas les bajo una gotita por la sien.

Tu: De seguro, su discusión es quien le dio la idea a Kazuki de escoger el papelito de la derecha.-Dijiste sonriendo.

Gisele: Es lo probable.-Contesto la rubia negando divertida.

Susana: Bueno creo que ya terminamos.-Dijo y todas suspiraron.

Clara: Por fin, deberíamos ir a ver a los muchachos.-Sugirió la chica.

Isabelle: Antes de que terminen matándose.-Completo la pelicrema.

Todos: Vayamos de una vez.-Finalizaron y se dirigieron adentro.

Cuando entraron se maravillaron, ya que todo estaba limpio. Se podía decir que brillaba de reluciente. Todas se miraron entre si, para luego mirar a los chicos, los cuales estaban llenos de polvo:

Gisele: Vaya, dejaron muy limpio.-Exclamo la rubia caminando hacia Cristian.

Isabelle: Si, hasta rechina de limpio.-Contesto la pelicrema.

Cristian: Nos llevo trabajo pero esta listo.-Dijo con un tanto de nerviosismo.

Las chicas: Se nota mucho.-Contestaron todas al reír un poco por estar llenos de polvo.

Las chicos: Gracias, eso es un gran cumplido.-Contestaron los chicos sonriendo.

Entrenador: Chicos y chicas, muy bien hecho.-Dijo al entrar y ver el panorama.-Acabo de hablar con el encargado de la comida y la traerá aquí 40 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Susana: Excelente.-Dijo la pelivioleta contenta.-Pero ¿ y la música?

Entrenador: Arreglado, será una sorpresa para ustedes.-Contesto con una sonrisa y todos se miraron.-Bueno, aconsejaría a todos que fueran a darse un baño ya que es la 1:45 y la convivencia es a las 3:00.

Todos: Si entrenador.-Finalizaron y se fueron a sus cuartos para darse un baño.

En tu cuarto, te diste un baño con mucha calma. Al salir, te vestiste con unos jeans ajustados, un bluson de tirantes color verde manzana, unos zapatos de piso blancos y en tu muñeca una esclava que tu hermano te había regalado hace años. Tu pelo lo desenredaste y le hiciste unas pequeñas ondas. Por ultimo te pusiste un perfume con olor a (Tu fruta favorita) para darte el toque final. Miraste tu reloj, eran las 2:15, buena hora todavía.

Alphonse: ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto tocando la puerta desde afuera.

Tu: Eh, claro Alphonse.-Contestaste y el chico paso.

Alphonse: Vaya, hoy te arreglaste preciosa.-Dijo y con lo ultimo se sonrojo, cosa en la que su color no le ayudo mucho.

Tu: ¿Lo crees?-Dijiste sonriendo y el chico asintió.-Gracias por el comentario.

Alphonse: De nada. Por cierto, no me quisiera entrometer pero…-Exclamo sentándose en tu cama.-¿Ese jugador de Japón es algo tuyo?

Tu: ¿Quién? ¿Shuuya?-Dijiste y Alphonse dijo un si.-Ah, es mi amigo.

Alphonse: Con o sin derechos.-Contesto y un color carmín pinto tus mejillas.-Con derechos, lo sabia.

Tu: Bueno, ¿A que va la pregunta?-Dijiste sentándose a su lado.

Alphonse: Solo curiosidad.-Exclamo un poco nervioso.-Solo es eso…Aunque…

Tu: ¿Aunque?-Preguntaste curiosa mientras lo mirabas.

Alphonse: Bueno, es que es por otra razón.-Dijo mirándote a los ojos.-Yo, lo pregunto por que…

Cristian: (TN), el entrenador dice…¿Alphonse?-Dijo el peligris sorprendido.-Bueno en fin, la comida llego antes de lo esperado. Dice que bajemos para ayudar.

Tu: Entendido, Cris.-Exclamaste al levantarte del lugar.

Alphonse: (Rayos, Cristian tenias que aparecer, ahora)-Pensó molesto el chico.

Tu: Alphonse, ¿Querías decirme algo?-Preguntaste al girare al chico.

Alphonse: Eh, no era nada importante descuida-Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Tu: Bueno, pues vayamos a ayudar.-Finalizaste y ambos salieron para ayudar.

Cristian: Uhmm, es raro que Alphonse haya estado a solas con ella.-Exclamo el peligris.-De seguro que Alphonse siente algo por ella.

Dicho esto, bajo a ayudar. La comida fue puesta en las mesas y las bebidas de igual manera. En ese momento, varias parejitas comenzaron a llegar. La primera fue la de Karin y Dylan:

Tu: ¡Hey, Dylan!-Saludaste al chico sonriente.

Dylan: Hola (TN), ¿Qué tal?-Exclamo con Karin enganchada de su brazo.

Tu: Hola Karin, veo que vienes muy bien acompañadita, eh-Dijiste con una sonrisita picara y ella se sonrojo.-Vengan pasen…

Nia: Esos dos, acabaran juntitos pronto.-Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Alba: Mark, mira allí esta-Dijo la chica vestida con un pantalón corto blanco, una camiseta de tirantes larga de color azul oscuro y unos converse azules oscuros.

Mark: Son Karin y Dylan…-Contesto el chico-Hola Nia.

Nia: Hola Mark, hola Alba.-Saludo la ojiverde sonriendo.

Alba: Creo que llegamos temprano.-Dijo sonriendo-O quizás no.

Nia: Para nada, ya comienzan a llegar.-Exclamo y ambas rieron.-Vengan, los conduciré al lugar donde será, ojala se la pasen bien.

Alba: Siendo de ustedes, claro que si.-Finalizo y entro con Mark, siendo guiada por Nia.

Alvar: Creo que cada quien atiende parejas.-Exclamo divertido.-Bueno, veamos a que pareja me toca a mi.

Justo en ese momento llego Kim acompañada de Roccoco; el los conducio también hacia el patio que cabe decir esta muy bien decorado y la música ya estaba sonando. En el transcurso, las cosas quedaban así: Alphonse llevo a la pareja de Momoko y Windy Faster; poco después llego Afuro con Sara, los cuales fueron atendidos por Jean; la pareja de Andre y Matias fue atendida por Natalie; Gisele atendió a la pareja de Gaby y Mickey; Clara a la de Jorge y Reika; Ange a la de Alejandro y Rin; Cristian a la de Nicolás y Adri; Adrien a Ana cris, Marco y Lucre; Julián a las parejas de Edvige y Edgar, Hide y Ale, Mía y Mac; así sucesivamente. Cuando estuvieron todos los invitados, la diversión comenzó. Hubo juegos, concursos y demás. Ahora por fin llegaba un concurso que de seguro, a todos les gustaría:

Kim: Esto esta delicioso.-Exclamo al probar uno de los platillos-Esta muy rico.

Tu: Bueno, llego el momento de que de inicio el concurso de baile.-Exclamaste y Kim se giro a escuchar.-Todo será muy sencillo.

Natalie: Los participantes tendrán que bailar por parejas con la música que se les ponga.-Explico la pelirroja-Al final ganara la pareja que mejor ritmo y estilo tenga. El premio será una sorpresa.

Tu: Bien, ¿quien se apunta?.-Exclamaste y todos buscaron pareja.

Natalie: Bueno, ya tenemos a las parejas.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.-Ahora comencemos con la primera ronda de eliminación.

Natalie tomo dos micrófonos mas y e dio un micrófono a Ange, otro para Gisele y tu te quedaste ahí con el tuyo, pues cantarías la canciones junto a el y la hermana de Julián. La música se escucho y Ange comenzó a cantar "Te voy a esperar" de Belinda y Juan Magan:

Ange: "_**He soñado tantas veces como seria mi vida contigo y es que yo me siento como iluminado, enamorado tú me quieres, yo te quiero entonces por qué no estar juntos caminemos de la mano, conquistaremos el mundo tu y yo, el mundo, el mundo, para los dos…dime como te sientes."**_

Tu: "_**He bailado bajo la lluvia, he sentido la luz del sol, he tenido la sensación de que me quieres. Si invertí eso me ha hecho grande,**_

_**si lo se ahora se quien soy, yo le entrego mi corazón, si aun lo quiere."**_

Gisele: _**"Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar. Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar"**_

Tu: _**"Si no estas se detiene el tiempo, si no estas por siempre**_

_**te voy a esperar. Si no estas se detiene el tiempo, te voy a esperar"**_

Gisele: _**"Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar. Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar"**_

Tu: _**"No he dejado de crecer, nunca me he olvidado de soñar y en el momento que te vi, descubrí la electricidad"**_

Las dos: _**" He bailado bajo la lluvia, he sentido la luz del sol, he tenido la sensación de que me quieres. Si invertí eso me ha hecho grande, si lo se ahora se quien soy. Yo le entrego mi corazón, si aun lo quieres."**_

Tu: _**"Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar. Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar"**_

Ange: _**"Yo te esperaré, siempre aquí estaré y a tu lado yo caminaré. Lucharé, volaré, cumpliremos los sueños juntos no no no no te vallas, ven regresa"**_

Tu: _**"Te voy esperar"**_

Las dos: _**"**__**Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar. Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar. Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar. Oh oh oh oh oh... te voy a esperar"**_

La música finalizo y todos pararon. Natalie y el entrenador habían mirado a las parejas y al final decidieron quienes salían:

Natalie: Bueno, en esta primera ronda se eliminarán a 5 parejas.-Exclamo y le dio paso al entrenador.

Entrenador: Las primeras 5 parejas son…-Exclamo y todos comenzaron a poner nerviosos.-La pareja de Aika y Hiroshi, Karin y Dylan, Ana cris y Marco, Edlyn y Shuto, Kenshi y Reina Yagami.

Las parejas: Bien, lo intentamos por lo menos.-Dijeron todas con una sonrisa.

Natalie: La siguiente ronda inicia ahora.-Dijo la chica y ustedes asintieron.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y esta vez quienes cantaron fueron Logan y Alphonse. Su canción "La despedida" de Daddy Yankee:

Logan: _**"**__**Antes que me vaya dame un beso. Se que soñare con tú regreso. Mi vida no es igual, ahora que te perdí. Como te voy a olvidar, Como te voy a olvidar"**_

Alphonse: _**"Se que me dijiste, que el amor existe y su poder hace lo que sea. Que cambie el destino, quédate conmigo porque no soporto la idea"**_

Logan: _**"Que el amor a la distancia. Fortalece la confianza y termina **_

_**siendo una odisea. Esa es la razón pero mi corazón va ganando en esta pelea" **_

Alphonse: _**"Y tú recuerdo me esta matando. Hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando. Nunca lo olvides, te sigo amando. Hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando" **_

Logan: _**"Antes que me vaya dame un beso. Se que soñare con tú regreso. Mi vida no es igual ahora que te perdí. Como te voy a olvidar, Como te voy a olvidar." **_

Alphonse: _**"Hable con el hombre que vi en el espejo. Me dijo deja que vuele, que se vaya lejos. Si vuelve ese amor es tuyo y si no vuelve nunca fue tuyo. Entonces, sigue mi sabio consejo" **_

Logan: _**"Y tú recuerdo me esta matando. Hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando. Nunca lo olvides, te sigo amando. Hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando" **_

Alphonse: _**"Por siempre…"**_

Logan: _**"Antes que me vaya dame un beso" **_

Alphonse: _**"Solo quiero un beso ma…"**_

Logan: _**"Se que soñare con tú regreso. Mi vida no es igual ahora que te perdí. Como te voy a olvidar, Como te voy a olvidar" **_

Alphonse: _**"Solo dime como yo te olvido ma…" **_

Logan: _**"Como te voy a olvidar"**_

Alphonse: _**"Solo dime como yo te olvido ma…"**_

Logan: _**"Como te voy a olvidar"**_

Alphonse: _**"Te veré al final del camino, te veré al final del camino, si así lo quiere el destino" **_

Los dos: _**"Llego la despedida en contra de nuestra voluntad hay que decir adiós"**_

En esta ronda también se eliminaron 5 parejas. Al final de 15 parejas que entraron, quedaban 5. Solo faltaba la tercera y ultima ronda. Aquí se probaría si realmente se aplicaba el famoso lema: "La tercera es la vencida". La ultima canción era: Sun is Up de Inna.

Tu _**: **__**All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky**_

_**Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take**_

_**you high**_

_**What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why**_

_**Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take**_

_**you high**_

_**Sun is up, move your body**_

_**I got moves and all the night, I'm in the city, yeah**_

_**I came up to this party**_

_**I was up with this the DJ starts the beat, yeah**_

_**Sun is up, sun is up, sun is up, sun is up**_

_**All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky**_

_**Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take**_

_**you high**_

What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why

_**Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take**_

_**You high, ooh **_

_**Sun is up, move your body**_

_**I got moves and all the night, I'm in the city, yeah**_

_**I came up to this party**_

_**I was up which is the DJ starts the beat, yeah**_

_**Sun is up, sun is up, sun is up, sun is up**_

_**All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky**_

_**Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take**_

_**you high**_

_**What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why**_

_**Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take**_

_**you high, ooh**_

_**All the people tonight, put your hands in the sky**_

_**Come on boy, come and get in the rhythm, music will take**_

_**you high**_

_**What I'm feeling about you, I love you, don't know why**_

_**Everybody come on and get in the rhythm, music will take**_

_**you high, ooh**_

Goenji: Oh por dios, canta excelente en ingles.-Dijo medio embobado.

Hiroto: Apenas te das cuenta…-Susurro el pelirrojo

Nia: Chicos….-Susurro divertida.

Entrenador: Bueno, todas las parejas han estado sensacionales.-Exclamo el hombre mirando a los finalistas.-Por lo tanto, todas son ganadoras.

Todos: ¡Genial!-Exclamaron los finalistas.

Julián: Pero para los que fueron eliminados en la segunda y primera ronda también ha sorpresas.-Dijo el rubio y a todos se les iluminaron los rostros.

Después de que los concursos terminaran, los equipos pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde con sus respectivas parejas. En uno de los tantos momentos, comenzó a sonar la canción Just a Kiss de Lady Antebellum. Los chicos invitaron a bailar a las chicas esta bonita música:

CON KIM Y ROCCOCO:

Roccoco: Dime, ¿Te gusto venir conmigo?-Pregunto el chico mientras bailaban.

Kim: Claro que si, me encanto-Contesto la morena sonriendo-Estar contigo es muy divertido.

Roccoco: Me agrada escucharlo, viniendo de ti.-Exclamo el moreno dulcemente.

CON SARA Y AFURO:

Sara: Me la pase bien hoy, Afuro.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo tímidamente

Afuro: Yo también, Sara.-Contesto el pelidorado.-Aparte conocí algo mas de ti.

Sara: Que cosa?-Pregunto la chica curiosa.

Afuro: Que aparte de ser linda, eres una gran bailarina.-Contesto y sonrojo a la chica.

CON LAURA Y MARCO:

Laura: Para ser la primera vez que venimos juntos, me la pase estupendo.-Exclamo la pelimiel.

Marco: Te lo dije, pero no me quisiste creer-Contesto el pelirrojo.

Laura: Bueno, es que hace años sin verte.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Marco: Si, tienes razón ^-^-Dijo con una sonrisa también.

CON MEIL Y TOKO:

Meil: Nos volvemos a encontrar-Pregunto el chico pues ambos estaban fuera de la pista.-¿No tienes pareja?

Toko: Ah, hola Meil. No, la verdad no tengo.-Contesto la pelisalmon.-No soy mucho de venir a bailes.

Meil: Entiendo, ¿Y que te gusta hacer?-Exclamo el ojimarron.

Toko: Son muchas cosas, pero me gusta mucho salir con mi amigas.-Dijo la pelisalmon.-¿Y tu?

Meil: Pues quedar con mis amigos, el fútbol me encanta, tocar la guitarra-Contesto el chico.

Toko: ¿Tocas la guitarra?-Pregunto y el asintió.-A mi me gusta también. Deberíamos quedar un día para tocar la guitarra juntos.

Meil: Me parece bien.-Finalizo el chico con una sonrisa.

CON BLOOM Y SAKUMA:

Sakuma: Ah, hola.-Dijo el ojinaranja y Bloom lo miro-¿Me recuerdas?

Bloom: Ummm, si te recuerdo.-Exclamo la peliazul claro.-Eres el chico de aquella vez, sukuma, kusuma…

Sakuma: Sakuma, Jirou Sakuma.-Contesto con una gotita estilo anime.-Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre aquella vez.

Bloom: Soy Bloom Ishiyama.-Dijo la chica con su típica seriedad.

Sakuma: Dime, ¿Tienes hermanos?-Pregunto el chico.

Bloom: Si, una hermana dos meses mayor que yo, un hermano tres años mayor que yo y una hermana pequeña de 6 años.-Contesto cruzada de brazos.-Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo acerca de mi familia? ¿Qué me quieres hacer algo o que?

Sakuma: No, para nada, Bloom.-Dijo rápidamente-Solo era curiosidad.

CON ESTRELLA Y GIANLUCA:

Estrella: Gianluca…-Exclamo la castaña.

Gianluca: Estrella…-Dijo el ojiazul.

Los dos: Que coincidencia encontrarte de nuevo. ¿Qué me dices?-Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.-No tu primero, no tu. Enserio tu primero…

Gianluca: Bueno, tu primero.-Contesto el chico.

Estrella: Pues nada.-Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.-¿Y tu?

Gianluca: Igual que tu.-Exclamo el ojiazul-¿Te parece si quedamos mañana?

Estrella: Claro, me encantaría.-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

CON KARINA Y SUZUNO:

Karina: Bueno, aun no me esperaba que me invitaras.-Exclamo la pelinegra.

Suzuno: Pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto el albino.

Karina: Pensé, que, olvidadlo mejor.-Contesto con una sonrisa.

Suzuno: ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-Dijo el chico y Karina negó.-Bien, por que quisiera que me acompañaras mañana.

Karina: ¿a dónde?-Pregunto curiosa y confusa

Suzuno: Eso es una sorpresa. Pasare por ti a las 8:00 de la mañana-Finalizo y ella asintió.

CON HARUHI Y KAZEMARU:

Haruhi: Kazemaru-kun, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Exclamo mientras bailaban.

Kazemaru: Claro, lo que quieras.-Dijo el ojiavellana sonriendo.

Haruhi: Creo que te sonara algo tonta demo necesito saber…-Dijo la rubia-¿Te gusta alguna chica?

Kazemaru: Pues si, me gusta una chica.-Contesto el peliazul.

Haruhi: Ammm, entiendo.-Exclamo con un tono triste.

Kazemaru: Y esa chica que me gusta, la tengo de frente ahora.-Dijo y Haruhi lo miro sonriendo.-Matthew, yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas.

Haruhi: Y yo a ti, Kazemaru.-Finalizo dulcemente la chica.

CONTIGO Y GOENJI:

Tu: ¿Y ese milagro?-Preguntaste burlona.

Goenji: ¿Milagro?-Dijo confuso-¿A que te refieres?

Tu: A que Natsumi no vino.-Contestaste y el delantero sonrió.-Es que no es por nada, demo ella no me cae bien.

Goenji: Te creo, por que cada vez que se ven…-Exclamo el pelicrema-Parece que quieren matarse.

Tu: Bien sabes lo que quiso hacer.-Dijiste mirando los ojos del delantero.-Intento separarnos. También intente hacer pases con ella, pero no acepto. Si quiere que seamos enemigas, pues que así sea.

Goenji: No, no quiero que te pelees.-Dijo el chico reprendiéndote-No quisiera que te metieses en un lió y te expulsaran del torneo.

Tu: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que ella me mate primero?-Dijiste al pelicrema

Goenji: No, eso jamás. Sin ti, no podría vivir.-Contesto el ojinegro.-Promete que no responderás a las provocaciones de Natsumi.

Tu: Bien…-Dijiste rendida y sentiste como el chico alzo tu rostro.

Goenji: Bien, me tranquilizas.-Finalizo el chico con una mirada que te hizo sonrojar.

La convivencia acabo a las 8: 30 de la noche: Todos se despidieron, para que al final solo quedaran Afuro, Hiroto, Tsunami, Toramaru, Kido, Fubuki, Goenji, Midorikawa, Sara, Marcus y todo tu equipo:

Marcus: Hermanita, te tendré que ayudar.-Dijo el chico sonriendo.-Como cuando éramos peques.

Nia: Ya no soy una niña pequeña.-Se quejo con un puchero infantil.-Marcus…

Marcus: Claro que si, eres mi pequeña hermanita.-Exclamo jalando una de sus mejillas.

Nia: Marcus, no me hagas eso.-Protesto la ojiverde fingiendo molestia.

Marcus: Si me alcanzas, prometo no volver a hacerlo.-Dijo y se puso a correr.

Nia: ¡Te alcanzare!-Finalizo para ir detrás de el.

Hiroto: Me agrada ver a Nia de ese humor.-Comento el pelirrojo.

Tu: A mi también.-Contestaste a Hiroto-Ella no ah podido convivir muy bien con su hermano.

Kido: ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto el estratega curioso.

Tu: Desde hace meses, sus padres han tenido problemas entre ellos.-Explicaste a los chicos.-Están en un proceso de divorcio, por lo que a Nia, su madre ya casi no le permite ver a Marcus. En pocas palabras Nia vive con su madre y Marcus con su padre. Es muy duro para ella, por lo que necesita del apoyo de todos.

Hiroto: Entiendo, gracias por decírmelo.-Exclamo el pelirrojo.-(TN).

Fubuki: ¿Y que han sabido de Tania?-Pregunto el peliplata.

Logan: Esta de viaje de negocios con sus padres.-Contesto el chico-Hace días hable con ella y me dijo que de favor te diera sus saludos.

Fubuki: A muchas gracias, Logan.-Agradeció el muchacho.

Toramaru: ¿Y que hay de Kyoko?-Exclamo el menor.

Kazuki: Mi hermana estaba enferma y le tuvieron que hacer estudios.-Exclamo el pelinaranja preocupando a Toramaru-Pero, tal parece que todo esta bien y no es nada malo.

Toramaru: Que alivio.-Dijo tras un suspiro.

Kido: ¿Y Katia?-Pregunto el estratega ya que extrañaba mucho a su primer amor.-¿Sabes algo?

Clara: Sus padres no la dejaron viajar.-Contesto a lado de Tsunami-Pero dijo que trataría de convencerlos.

Afuro: Uh, espera aquí Sara.-Exclamo el chico al notar que su celular vibraba.-Tengo que contestar.

Sara: Ah, claro Afuro.-Dijo con una sonrisa y el chico se aparto para contestar.

Tu: Ah, sugoi Sara serás mi cuñada dentro de poco.-Dijiste apareciendo por detrás.

Sara: ¡Ah!-Exclamo asustada para girarse hacia ti-Eso no es cierto, el y yo solo somos amigos.

Fubuki: Tal parece que no conoces la frase.-Exclamo el peliplata.

Sara: ¿Frase? ¿Qué frase?-Pregunto confusa y todos se miraron entre si.

Midorikawa: Fácil, me querida Sara.-Explico el peliverde poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.-Si de una fea rama puede nacer una linda flor…

Goenji: Por que no de una bonita amistad un bello amor.-Completo el delantero.

Sara: Explíquense, que no entendí.-Dijo la castaña.

Tu: Se refieren a que la amistad que tienen, puede convertirse pronto en un bello amor.-Explicaste a la castaña-Es mas, hasta puede que mi Onni-chan te pida ser su novia muy pronto.

Sara: ¿Eh?-Exclamo sonrojada a mas no poder.

Afuro: Bien, gracias chicos.-Dijo el pelidorado para regresar a donde estaban ustedes.-Bueno, debemos despedirnos.

Sara: De acuerdo, Afuro.-Exclamo la ojimarron.

Tu: Onni-chan, ¿Qué paso?-Preguntaste preocupada.-¿Es algo malo?

Afuro: Ah, no Omoto-chan.-Contesto y eso te calmo.-Era Nagumo para avisarme que esta decidido el siguiente encuentro. Será nuestro equipo contra Estados Unidos.

Todos: ¿Estados Unidos?-Exclamaron todos asombrados.

Afuro: Así es, por eso debemos irnos. Descansar es importante.-Exclamo el pelidorado.

Tu: Tienes razón, Onni-chan.-Contestaste sonriente-Entonces mañana te iré a animar hermanito ^-^

Afuro: Ahí te esperare Omoto-chan.-Finalizo el muchacho sonriendo.

Finalmente después de haber recogido todo, que Nia hubiese alcanzado a Marcus y todos se despidieran, entraron a la residencia para dormir. Mañana definitivamente, las cosas no serian muy fáciles.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Shimori: ¡Y fin, por ahora! Bien, con este capitulo espero poder compensar mi retraso de hoy y el que tendré en la semana. **

**Nagumo: Ya que tiene exámenes de bimestre.**

**Shimori: Si, así es y esta vez me estará un tanto difícil. Divisiones con Ecuaciones, Un bailable que será evaluación, un trabajo de biología, el objeto directo, el objeto indirecto, la expansión de Rusia, la modernización de Japón, Limites terrestres y marítimos de México, un proyecto para una mini feria de biología, conversiones, Ingles, notación científica exponencial, etc. etc.…Me van a aprisionar por una laaaaaaaaarga Semana.**

**Nagumo: ¿Pesado, no?**

**Shimori: Si y la peor parte…!No se ni que examen me toca el lunes! T.T ¡Estoy frita, estoy frita ahora si!**

**Nagumo: Si, tiene demasiado estrés. En lo que se le baja, yo haré las preguntas.**

**Shimori: Estoy en aprietos, me muero, me muero… -Aura de depresión-**

**Nagumo: -.-U Hay dios, Shimori…**

**-¿Qué les pareció la segunda parte?**

**-¿Les pareció agradables los momentos que tuvieron las parejitas?**

**-¿Dejaran de pelearse Diego, Logan, Cristian, Ange y Kazuki?**

**-¿Goenji tendrá un nuevo rival por el amor de (TN)?**

**-¿Sara se convertirá en la cuñada de (TN)?**

**-¿Qué opinan sobre la frase "Si de una rama fea, nace una bella flor…Por que no de una bonita amistad un bello amor"?**

**-¿Será cierta o no?**

**-¿Nia y Marcus volverán a estar juntos como antes?**

**Shimori: Bien, controlada, respira, exhala. Ya estoy mejor, disculpen pero es que me estreso mucho. Soy así, desde la primaria.**

**Nagumo: Tendrás que explicarles quienes son Shuto y Kenshi**

**Shimori: Es básicamente así. Ellos dos son Oc. Inspirados en algunos compañeros y amigos de escuela. Shuto esta basado en uno de mis mejores amigos y Kenshi basado en mi amigo fallecido (Que en paz descanse) ¿Entendiste?**

**Nagumo: Ya veo. Bueno deberías despedirte ya. Son las 9: 55 de la noche aquí en México y tienes que hacer mucho mañana.**

**Shimori: Pero mañana es domingo y aparte ¿De cuando a cuando te volviste mi madre?**

**Nagumo: Primero, tienes un compromiso mañana a las 7:00 de la mañana y segundo, ni yo mismo lo se.**

**Shimori: -.-U Bien. Nos despedimos esperando sus reviews y que les haya gustado. Recuerden me ausentare un poquitin por exámenes de bimestre pero actualizaré si puedo.**

**Los dos: ¡Matta ne, a todos! **


	11. Corea vs EUA: El segundo partido

**Aki: Bueno, hoy Shimori-san no pudo venir a presentar ya que esta atareada con el regreso a clases y mas que nada por su compromiso de este lunes con su grupo escolar.**

**Rika: Así que nos dejo a cargo a nosotras**

**Endo: Oye, yo también estoy a cargo**

**Ichinose: Si, también yo, chicas.**

**Aki: Bueno los 4 estamos encargados. Bien Rika e Ichinose, nos queda decir el disclaimer.**

**Rika e Ichinose: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s o personajes que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos como Brasil, España, Japón, Italia y El Salvador; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los equipos de Suiza, Alemania, el nuevo Rose Griphone (A excepción de Julián Rosseau) y los miembros del equipo mexicano (A excepción de Ale Franco, Fernanda Kishimoto, Laura Excla y Aika Martínez Hiraoka).**

**Endo: Nuestro capitulo de hoy lleva por nombre…**

**Aki y Endo: "El segundo enfrentamiento: Corea vs. Estados Unidos!**

**Rika: Por ultimo las aclaraciones de Shimori-san:**

En letras normales- Son pues los diálogos y la narración normal

"Entre comillas y negritas"-La narración del partido (Si es que sale en negritas, por que su computadora esta un poco vieja)

Aki: Como ultima nota, Shimori-chan dice que la perdonen por su mala manera de relatar los partidos. –Leyendo el papelito-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La mañana resplandecía en la Isla Kebya. Hoy se llevaría a cabo el segundo enfrentamiento del torneo; Corea vs. Estados Unidos. En las residencias de ambos equipos, los preparativos no se hacían esperar. Tenían que dar el todo, por pasar de las eliminatorias:

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS…

Estrella: Estoy nerviosa, tengo muchos nervios.-Exclamo la joven sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

Edvige: Yo igual, Estrella.-Contesto la chica de ojos turquesa-Pero de alguna u otra forma debemos concentrarnos.

Dylan: Edvige, tiene mucha razón.-Dijo el chico de gafas.-Yo también me siento así.

Estrella: ¿Pero de que te haz de quejar tu?-Pregunto la castaña-Tu recibes apoyo de Karin.

Edvige: ¿Karin?-Exclamo la ojiturquesa curiosa-¿Quién es Karin?

Mark: Es la novia de Dylan.-Contesto el muchacho entrando al lugar.

Dylan: Que Karin, no es mi novia.-Replico el de gafas con un sonrojo invisible.-Es solo mi amiga, no empieces Mark.

Mark: Si, una amiga, ¿Cómo no?-Dijo el ojiazul y las chicas rieron.

Dylan: Tampoco te rías, Estrella.-Protesto el chico-¿Crees que no te eh visto que últimamente haz pasado mucho tiempo con Gianluca?

Edvige: ¿Con Zanardi? ¿El del equipo italiano?-Pregunto la chica y Estrella enrojeció mientras negaba con las manos.-Ya decía yo, que estabas muy juntita con el últimamente.

Mark: Pero tu también, Edvige-Exclamo y la chica lo miro.-Desde que te encontraste con Edgar, también haz pasado mucho tiempo con el.

Edvige: ¡Es mentira, Mark!-Contesto la pelinegra-Yo no…eh estado apegada a el.

Estrella: Si ya decía yo, que habías estado muy pegadita con el últimamente.-Dijo la castaña riendo.-Pero tampoco, Mark se ah de quedar. Últimamente, sales mucho con Alba. ¿No será que ella te…

Mark: ¿Eh? No, no, claro que no.-Negó nervioso el muchacho-Alba, es, una amiga, si una amiga.

Los tres: Si, aja, y yo nací ayer…-Contestaron Dylan, Edvige y Estrella.

Sean: Bueno, basta ya que debemos partir.-Dijo el rubio irrumpiendo la conversación.

Los cuatro: Si, Sean.-Finalizaron y caminaron hacia la sala para recoger sus cosas.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE COREA…

Nagumo: Bueno, creo que esta todo.-Dijo el ojiambar.

Afuro: Mi hermana tuvo el primer partido y nosotros el segundo.-Exclamo el chico ratificando llevar todo.

Suzuno: Raro, no me contesta al celular.-Susurro el albino mirando su celular.

Afuro: ¿A quien llamas?-Pregunto el pelidorado.

Nagumo: Esta llamando a su novia Karina, para decirle que no podrá pasar por ella.-Dijo el ojiambar y Suzuno le mando una mirada asesina.-No me mires así…

Suzuno: Primero, ella no es mi novia…-Contesto el chico de ojos zafiro-Y segunda, pues había quedado con ella pero ahora no podré ir y quise avisar mas no contesta. Aparte que hay de tu novia Fernanda.

Nagumo: ¡Que no es mi novia, ya!-Grito molesto el chico de ojos ámbar

Afuro: Basta a ambos. Suzuno quizás la encuentres en el estadio.-Dijo el pelidorado.-No se sabe que puede ocurrir. Y nagumo por una vez deja de pelear

Chae-chan-soo: ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!-Grito el capitán y los chicos salieron.

EN TU RESIDENCIA:

Tu: Cristian, Alphonse vamos no quiero retrasarme-Dijiste desde la sala.

Cristian: Tranquila, ya vamos.-Contesto bajando con Alphonse.

Tu: Es que es el partido de mi Onni-chan…-Dijiste jugando con tus dedos y un puchero infantil.-No me lo quiero perder.

Alphonse: Bueno, vamos de una vez.-Dijo el chico mirándote.

Tu: Vamos pues-Finalizaste tomando a ambos de las manos y saliendo.

Los tres se dispusieron a correr y cabe destacar que mientras Cristian reía por los recuerdos que le traían carreras como estas, Alphonse se sonrojaba poco a poco. Mientras tanto, al estadio Meil llego acompañado de Queraldo, Kim y Momoko. También llegaron Mía, Mac. En fin, casi todos los equipos querían ver la confrontación:

CON MEIL, KIM, QUERALDO Y MOMOKO:

Momoko: Esto será emocionante-Exclamo con cierta alegría.

Kim: Así es, ambos equipos son buenos.-Dijo la morena sonriendo.

Meil: (Tengo cierta curiosidad, por saber que técnicas utilizan)-Pensó el muchacho mirando el campo fijamente

Queraldo: Ojala que ya empiece el encuentro.-Finalizo emocionado.

CON MAC Y MÍA:

Mía: Vaya, quiero ver que desempeño tendrán-Exclamo sonriendo mientras miraba el campo-Mark y Dylan.

Mac: Conociéndolos , yo diría que un buen desempeño-Respondió el moreno.

Mía: Si, tienes razón.-Dijo la pelirroja-(Suerte muchachos)

CON HIDE Y ALE:

Ale: Hide, aquí esta el lugar-Exclamo la chica de ojos café oscuro.

Hide: Por poco y no llegábamos.-Dijo el chico sentándose junto a Ale.

Ale: Si, hubiésemos llegado mas tarde, si no te hubieras apresurado.-Finalizo la chica mientras Hide rió de manera nerviosa.

CONTIGO, CRISTIAN Y ALPHONSE:

Alphonse: Llegamos -Dijo el chico de pelo lila-(TN), ven vamos.

Cristian: Esto, Alphonse…-Llamo la atención el peligris acero.-(TN), esta por allí.

Tu: ¡Onni-chan!-Gritaste al verlo bajar de su transporte y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Afuro: Omoto-chan, después de todo cumpliste-Respondió al abrazarte.

Tu: Dije que vendría y yo cumplo mis promesas.-Dijiste al separarte de el y mirar a los otros dos.-¡Hola Suzuno, Nagumo!

Ambos: Hola (TN)-Contestaron sonriendo Nagumo y Suzuno.

Tu: Les deseo suerte, hermano.-Dijiste y se te acercaron Alphonse junto con Cristian.-Yo estaré con Cris y Alphonse en las gradas.

Cristian: No te preocupes, yo la cuidare.-Afirmo el joven de piel vainilla-De que nadie mas se le acerque

Afuro: Gracias, Cristian.-Dijo el pelidorado aliviado.-Bueno, tenemos que entrar al estadio.

Tu: Yo entrare después, suerte-Finalizaste y los chicos asintieron para entrar.

Cristian: Iré a apartar los lugares.-Dijo el chico de piel vainilla y entro al estadio.

Alphonse: ¿A quien esperas?-Te pregunto curioso, esperando que tu respuesta no fuese ese nombre.

Tu: A Shuuya-kun, dijo que vendría.-Exclamaste sonriendo dulcemente-¿Por qué?

Alphonse: Cierta curiosidad.-Dijo y en ese momento llego Goenji.

Goenji: ¡(TN)-chan!-Exclamo el pelicrema agitando su mano desde lejos.

Tu: Ahí viene-Contestaste dando pequeños saltitos.

Alphonse: Genial, que bien…-Musito rodando los ojos.

Goenji: Hime-chan, perdón pero me retrase con el equipo.-Dijo y miro a Alphonse-Hola.

Alphonse: Hola…-Saludo fríamente el muchacho.-Entremos.

Ambos: Claro.-Respondieron y entraste tomada de la mano de Goenji mientras Alphonse iba a tu lado.

Al entrar la cantidad de gente era inmensa. Al parecer todos querían presenciar este interesante acontecimiento. En la cancha los equipos se hallaban posicionados en sus lugares y esperando que diese comienzo:

"Buenos días a todos los asistentes a este torneo. Hoy presenciaremos el partido mas esperado por todos: El enfrentamiento de los Dragones de Fuego de Corea vs. Los Unicornios de Estados Unidos. Los equipos se encuentran en sus posiciones y suena el silbatazo. El partido inicia con la patada de salida de Estados Unidos"

Estrella: Dylan, iniciemos.-Dijo dando el pase al muchacho

Dylan: Estoy de acuerdo.-Exclamo el chico y comenzó a avanzar.

Edvige: Vamos.-Respondió la pelinegra al avanzar.

"Y Estados Unidos avanza hacia el campo de Corea. Dylan lleva el balón y da un pase a Edvige. La defensa por parte del equipo coreano no se hace esperar. Sin-Choe-chong y Wang se interponen frente a Edvige pero ella da un pase hacia Estrella. Estados Unidos se acerca ala portería"

Chae-chan-soo: ¡Vamos, defiendan!-Indico el muchacho.

Sean: ¡Estrella, haz tu técnica!-Indico el rubio y ella asintió.

Estrella: ¡ángel of light!-Exclamo y el balón se envolvió en una luz blanca al igual que ella. Ella pateo el balón y al momento la imagen de una diosa ángel de castaño liso y ojos café apareció.

Jong-su-chon: ¡Rechace de fuego!-Dijo y sus manos se llenaron de fuego para empezar a dar manotazos al balón. Por ultimo le dio una fuerte palmada con las dos manos para que finalmente saliera una explosión de humo y el balón saliese disparado fuera de la cancha.

Edvige: Increíble, lo detuvo.-Dijo la pelinegra impresionada.

"Y Jong-su-chon detiene el Ángel of light de Estrella. Ahora toca el turno de Corea atacar y todo comienza con el saque de portería de los Dragones de Fuego. ¡Afuro recibe el balón y comienza el contraataque!"

Afuro: Vamos a ver, que tan lejos llegan.-Musito el pelidorado con el balón en su poder.

Suzuno: ¡Afuro!-Grito el albino pidiendo el balón.-¡Aquí!

Afuro: ¡Ahí va!-Contesto y dio un pase al muchacho.

EN LAS GRADAS:

Tu: Sugoi, Corea atacara-Dijiste sentada entre Goenji y Alphonse.

Goenji: Se nota que esto será interesante.-Dijo el pelicrema.

Alphonse: No me digas…-Musito mirando la cancha.

Cristian: (Alphonse, date cuenta que no puedes competir con Goenji)-Pensó el peligris por un momento.

REGRESANDO AL PARTIDO:

Mark: ¡Toni, Estrella defiendan!-Indico el chico y ellos asintieron.-¡Ichinose!

Ichinose: ¡Nuevo baile de llamas!-Exclamo y salto hacia atrás en una vuelta de campana, después dio un giro con el cuerpo horizontalmente con ayuda de sus manos y finalmente giro boca abajo haciendo que un tornado aun mas potente que el Baile de Llamas, surgiera.-Bien.

Suzuno: Vale, esa técnica ya la conozco-Dijo y dio un pase a Nagumo.-¡Hey, Nagumo!

Nagumo: Con gusto-Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar-¡Destello Atómico!

Toni: Intentare detenerlo.-Exclamo pero no pudo lograrlo.-Impresionante.

Chae-chan-soo: (Seguro tendremos el primer gol)-Pensó el muchacho.

Billy: No te dejare anotar. ¡Golpes de luz!-Dijo y lanzo dos ondas al balón que hizo que se detuviese, le dio un gancho desde abajo y lo lanzo fuera del su área de juego.

Sean: Bien hecho, Billy-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"Y el portero Billy lo despeja con un poco de dificultad. Al parecer, ninguno de estos equipos se dejara vencer. El partido se reinicia con el saque de Estados Unidos. El balón esta en posesión de Estrella quien da un pase a Gabriel y este da un pase a Drake"

El partido prosiguió con varios ataques de parte del equipo Estadounidense como: El gran Lobo, Ángel of Light, Lluvia oscura, Icaro, etc. Pero también los Dragones de Fuego no se quedaron atrás, sus ataques también se realizaron: Destello Atómico, Impacto Glacial, Remate celestial, Ventisca de fuego, en fin. El partido estaba demasiado reñido, hasta que el silbatazo dio por terminado el segundo tiempo:

EN LOS CAMERINOS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS:

Estrella: Vaya, esto estuvo mas difícil que nada-Exclamo la chica algo cansada.

Sean: Ellos son muy fuertes.-Dijo el rubio-Debo admitirlo

Edvige: Son un excelente rival.-Exclamo la pelinegra tomando agua.

Ichinose: Afuro, Nagumo y Suzuno incrementaron el nivel de sus técnicas.-Dijo el castaño algo agotado.

Mark: No hay que desanimarse.-Dijo sonriendo.-Aun queda tiempo.

Dylan: Vamos 0-0, un empate.-Exclamo con las manos tras su cabeza.

Drake: Tienes razón, Dylan.-Exclamo sonriendo.

EN LOS CAMERINOS DE COREA:

Chae-chan-soo: Vaya, ellos son igual de fuertes…-Dijo sentado en la banca-Casi igual que nosotros.

Afuro: Eso es normal.-Respondió el pelidorado.

Suzuno: Sus técnicas evolucionaron.-Exclamo el albino-Desde el torneo Frontera.

Nagumo: Nah, los venceremos de cualquier forma.-Exclamo el ojiambar con una sonrisa arrogante.

De repente, tocaron la puerta y Chae-chan-soo la abrió para encontrarse contigo, Karina, Sara y Fernanda:

Tu: Hola muchachos, ¿Podemos pasar?-Preguntaste y todos asintieron-Onni-chan, estuviste estupendo en esta primera parte.

Afuro: Gracias, Omoto-chan.-Dijo sonriendo y luego miro a las chicas.-Karina, Fernanda…Sa-Sara

Las tres: Hola Afuro.-Contestaron sonrientes, pero Sara con un sonrojo.

Suzuno: Perdón si no pase por ti.-Dijo refiriéndose a Karina.

Karina: No ha problema, (TN) me aviso.-Exclamo la pelinegra.

Fernanda: Haruya, buen desempeño.-Dijo la joven sonriendo.

Nagumo: Gracias Fer.-Contesto el ojiambar.

Afuro: ¿Vienes a verme en el partido?-Pregunto el pelidorado

Sara: Si, ¿Por qué no?-Contesto la chica mirando el piso tímidamente

Tu: Bueno, solo queríamos ver como estaban.-Exclamaste y miraste a las chicas-O bueno, mejor dicho ellas querían ver como estaban. Suerte para el segundo tiempo.

Todos: Gracias, chicas.-Dijeron sonriendo y las chicas salieron.

DE VUELTA A LOS CAMERINOS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS:

Alba: Hola Mark.-Dijo la chica de ojos marrones abrazándolo.

Mark: Hola Alba-Exclamo correspondiéndole-¿Haz venido a ver?

Alba: Si, acompañada de ellos-Dijo señalando a Gianluca y Karin.

Karin: Yo vine a ver a Dylan.-Respondió la ojivioleta mirando el piso.

Gianluca: Vine a saludar a Estrella.-Contesto el ojiazul sin pena alguna.

Estrella: ¿Eh? ¡Gianluca!-Respondió la ojicafe sonriendo y acercándose al muchacho.

Dylan: ¡Hey, Karin!-Respondió también acercándose a la ojivioleta.

Rika: ¡Querido, lo hiciste bien!-Decía la morena adentro mientras lo abrazaba

Ichinose: Jejeje, ya lo Rika.-Contesto nervioso-Pero me estas ahogando, ¿Me sueltas?

Alba: Adivino, otra vez Rika e Ichinose.-Dijo divertida y Mark asintió.

Después del descanso, los equipos volvieron a la cancha para poder reiniciar el juego. El segundo tiempo seria el decisivo para determinar quien pasaba a la siguiente ronda.

"Damas y caballeros, ambos equipos están posicionados para hincar este segundo tiempo. ¿Quién será el vencedor en este partido? ¡Y suena el silbato para iniciar el segundo tiempo! La batalla comienza!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aki: Bien, aquí acaba esta primera parte.

Rika: Shimori-san, no llego.

Shimori: ¡Mi tardanza, disculpen! –Llega algo agotada-

Ichinose: Llegas tarde. Ya acabamos.

Endo: ¿Por qué?

Shimori: Oye, estar ensayando por que pase la segunda eliminatoria de canto y pase a las finales es un logro que debo festejar. El lunes tengo mi competencia final con 5 chicas mas y se vera quien representara a la escuela. ¡Estuve ensayando!

Aki: Esto, mejor haga las preguntas.

Shimori: Si, tienes razón Aki.

-¿Qué les pareció esta primera parte?

-¿Quién creen que ganara?

-¿Muy corto?

-¿A quien le van? ¿Corea o Estados Unidos?

-¿El partido estuvo mal narrado?

-¿Quisieran que pusiera momentos de alguna pareja en especial? ¿Qué pareja?

-¿Dejare de hacer preguntas malas?

-¿Me dan un review?

-¿Me dan alguna receta para la tos? Tengo una tos algo fuerte

Rika: Bueno, mejor despídanse.

Endo: Dejen sus criticas

Ichinose: Reviews

Rika: Quejas

Aki: Sugerencias

Shimori: ¡Y hasta la próxima! ¡Matta ne!


	12. Corea vs EUA (Parte 2)

Shimori: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, antes que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización de este fic.

**Aki: Tanto trabajo, la tiene atareada.**

**Shimori: Si, pero bueno, eso es otro tema. Ahora, Aki dará el disclaimer para iniciar…**

**Aki: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen los oc`s o personajes que aparezcan en los diferentes equipos como Brasil, España, Japón, Italia y El Salvador; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los equipos de Suiza, Alemania, el nuevo Rose Griphone (A excepción de Julián Rosseau) y los miembros del equipo mexicano (A excepción de Ale Franco, Fernanda Kishimoto, Laura Excla y Aika Martínez Hiraoka).**

**Ichinose: Nuestro capitulo de hoy, se llama…**

**Shimori: Se llama "El segundo enfrentamiento: Corea vs. Estados Unidos Parte 2"**

**Aki: Disfrútenlo…Pero antes, un anuncio. **

"**A todos aquellos, que quieran explotar su imaginación por un rato y quieran divertirse mucho, les invito a un nuevo proyecto que esta ya disponible. H.I.E.F se ah dado a la tarea de realizar una actividad en la que semanalmente se elegirán a las 3 mejores historias. Los que deseen participar en este divertido concurso, pónganse en contacto con H.I.E.F." **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Recordemos un poco del capitulo anterior:**

_EN LOS CAMERINOS DE COREA:_

_Chae-chan-soo: Vaya, ellos son igual de fuertes…-Dijo sentado en la banca-Casi igual que nosotros. _

_Afuro: Eso es normal.-Respondió el pelidorado._

_Suzuno: Sus técnicas evolucionaron.-Exclamo el albino-Desde el torneo Frontera Internacional._

_Nagumo: Nah, los venceremos de cualquier forma.-Exclamo el ojiambar con una sonrisa arrogante._

_De repente, tocaron la puerta y Chae-chan-soo la abrió para encontrarse contigo, Karina, Sara y Fernanda:_

_Tu: Hola muchachos, ¿Podemos pasar?-Preguntaste y todos asintieron-Onni-chan, estuviste estupendo en esta primera parte._

_Afuro: Gracias, Omoto-chan.-Dijo sonriendo y luego miro a las chicas.-Karina, Fernanda…Sa-Sara_

_Las tres: Hola Afuro.-Contestaron sonrientes, pero Sara con un sonrojo._

_Suzuno: Perdón si no pase por ti.-Dijo refiriéndose a Karina._

_Karina: No ha problema, (TN) me aviso.-Exclamo la pelinegra._

_Fernanda: Haruya, buen desempeño.-Dijo la joven sonriendo._

_Nagumo: Gracias Fer.-Contesto el ojiambar. _

_Afuro: ¿Vienes a verme en el partido?-Pregunto el pelidorado_

_Sara: Si, ¿Por qué no?-Contesto la chica mirando el piso tímidamente_

_Tu: Bueno, solo queríamos ver como estaban.-Exclamaste y miraste a las chicas-O bueno, mejor dicho ellas querían ver como estaban. Suerte para el segundo tiempo._

_Todos: Gracias, chicas.-Dijeron sonriendo y las chicas salieron. _

_DE VUELTA A LOS CAMERINOS DE ESTADOS UNIDOS:_

_Alba: Hola Mark.-Dijo la chica de ojos marrones abrazándolo._

_Mark: Hola Alba-Exclamo correspondiéndole-¿Haz venido a ver?_

_Alba: Si, acompañada de ellos-Dijo señalando a Gianluca y Karin._

_Karin: Yo vine a ver a Dylan.-Respondió la ojivioleta mirando el piso._

_Gianluca: Vine a saludar a Estrella.-Contesto el ojiazul sin pena alguna. _

_Estrella: ¿Eh? ¡Gianluca!-Respondió la ojicafe sonriendo y acercándose al muchacho._

_Dylan: ¡Hey, Karin!-Respondió también acercándose a la ojivioleta._

_Rika: ¡Querido, lo hiciste bien!-Decía la morena adentro mientras lo abrazaba_

_Ichinose: Jejeje, ya lo se Rika.-Contesto nervioso-Pero me estas ahogando, ¿Me sueltas?_

_Alba: Adivino, otra vez Rika e Ichinose.-Dijo divertida y Mark asintió._

_Después del descanso, los equipos volvieron a la cancha para poder reiniciar el juego. El segundo tiempo seria el decisivo para determinar quien pasaba a la siguiente ronda. _

"_Damas y caballeros, ambos equipos están posicionados para hincar este segundo tiempo. ¿Quién será el vencedor en este partido? ¡Y suena el silbato para iniciar el segundo tiempo! La batalla comienza!"_

**Continuemos con el capitulo:**

Cuando oíste el sonido del silbato, pusiste tu mirada sobre el campo de juego. Era una batalla difícil realmente, pues Corea y Estados Unidos eran rivales con el mismo potencial. Suspiraste mientras Goenji te miraba:

Goenji: Tranquila Hime-chan, es solo un partido.-Exclamo mirando y tu solo le sonreíste.

Tu: Cierto, no se de que me preocupo.-Contestaste dulcemente.

Alphonse: (Tenias que haber venido hoy, justo cuando pensé que estaría a solas con ella)-Pensó un tanto molesto el chico de pelo lila.

Cristian: Mira (TN), consiguieron pasar la defensa.-Dijo el peligris señalando el suceso.

"Corea logra pasar la defensa de Estados Unidos a una velocidad impresionante. Parece que no quieren perder esta oportunidad"

Afuro: ¡Suzuno, ahí va!-Exclamo tu hermano dando el pase al albino.

Estrella: ¡Ni lo creas!-Contesto e intercepto el pase velozmente.

Dylan: Bien hecho Estrella.-Musito sonriendo el chico de gafas.-¡Da el pase!

Estrella: ¡Edvige!-Dijo la castaña y envió un pase largo a la chica.

Chae-chan-soo: ¡No dejen que pase!-Exclamo el chico y los defensas se dispusieron a detenerla.

Mark: ¡Edvige!-Dijo el chico y la joven de ojos turquesa sonrió.

Edvige: ¡Rayo Infernal!-Exclamo e hizo un disparo con la fuerza de un gran rayo directo a la portería destruyendo a su paso el área de su trayecto.

Jong-su-chon: ¡Rechace de Fuego!-Dijo haciendo su técnica defensiva pero el remate tomo mas potencia y anoto destrozando la portería.

"!Gol! Estados Unidos anota el primer gol en este segundo tiempo. Esta mas que claro que Estados Unidos no planea rendirse en este enfrentamiento. El partido inicia con el saque de Corea. "

Jong-su-chon: Imposible, nadie había podido…-Musito para si el portero para hacer el saque.

Chae-chan-soo: ¡Vamos, suban!-Exclamo el capitán y todos asintieron.

Ji-Park: ¡Chae!-Exclamo el centrocampista para pedir el pase.

Chae-chan-soo: ¡Allá va!-Dijo el chico y dio el pase.

Sean: ¡Toni, Drake!-Dijo el rubio a los defensas-¡No dejen que ellos pasen!

Mark: ¡Bloqueen chicos!-Exclamo el capitán y ambos asintieron.

Ji-Park: ¡Afuro!-Exclamo y mando el pase al pelidorado.

Afuro: ¡Suzuno, Nagumo!-Dijo y ambos chicos llegaron rápidamente.

Suzuno: Hay que darles un empate.-Musito el albino.

Los tres realizaron el Remate Caótico dando un gol a Corea. En el transcurso, muchas técnicas se vieron y la batalla se hacia cada vez mas difícil.

"Faltan solo 3 minutos para acabar este enfrentamiento entre Estados Unidos y Corea. El marcador esta en un empate con 2 goles a favor de ambos equipos. ¿Quién será el vencedor de esta batalla?"

Dylan: ¡Mark!-Exclamo el chico dando el pase a su capitán.

Chae-chan-soo: ¡Wang!-Dijo el chico y el mencionado hizo una barrida para quitarle el balón, lo cual logro.

Wang: ¡Suzuno!-Exclamo y dio el pase al albino.

Edvige: Ni en sueños…-Contesto la joven interceptando el pase.

Estrella: ¡Edvige!-Respondió la castaña y la de ojos turquesa le dio el pase.

Afuro: No te dejare…-Exclamo tu hermano interponiéndose en el camino de Estrella.

Estrella pateo el balón hacia arriba para elevarlo y una vez elevado Edvige se paro de manos mientras que Estrella dio un salto para finalmente rematarlo entre las dos con una gran fuerza.

Ambas: ¡Tormenta Negra!-Exclamaron a coro tras realizar la técnica.

"Miren eso…La Tormenta Negra de Edvige y Estrella se dirige con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia la portería de Corea. ¿Acaso Estados Unidos terminara anotando de nueva cuenta?"

Nagumo: ¡Jamás!-Grito el ojiambar poniéndose en el camino del remate.

Afuro: Nagumo, ¿Qué harás?-Pregunto con asombro y seriedad.

Nagumo: ¡Destello Atómico!-Exclamo rematando la Tormenta Negra de ambas chicas.

Suzuno: ¿Pero que?-Dijo el albino sorprendido.

Estrella: Es demasiado fuerte ese remate.-Musito la castaña.

Edvige: Si, no creo que soporte.-Dijo la chica de ojos turquesa.

"Nagumo intenta detener la Tormenta Negra de Edvige y Estrella con su Destello Atómico. ¡Impresionante! La Tormenta Negra de Edvige y Estrella va en sentido contrario, se dirige a la portería de Estados Unidos"

Mark: ¡Imposible!-Exclamo el chico boquiabierto.

Sean: Tiene mucha fuerza.-Contesto el rubio para mirar al portero-¡Billy!

Billy: ¡Golpes de luz!-Dijo realizando su técnica e intentando detener el tiro.

Ichinose: No lo lograra…-Dijo el chico a lo que Domon le miro.

Domon:…-No dijo nada solo miro el esfuerzo de Billy.

"Billy hace su mejor esfuerzo por detener el tiro, pero tal parece que la fuerza es demasiada. ¡Gol! Corea anota su tercer gol. ¡Suena el silbato y este enfrentamiento ah terminado! Corea gana el partido con el marcador 3-2 a su favor."

Edvige: Perdimos…el partido.-Musito la chica de ojos turquesa con desanimo.

Estrella: No, no puede ser.-Dijo la castaña cayendo de rodillas y mirando el piso.-¿Cómo pudimos perder?

Sean: Estrella…-Exclamo el rubio de lentes mirando a la castaña y con cierta tristeza en el fondo.

Edvige: Estrella, levántate.-Dijo la chica de ojos turquesa.-Dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo que cuenta.

Ichinose: Edvige tiene razón.-Exclamo el castaño sonriendo.

Mark: Ya tendremos otra oportunidad.-Dijo el chico y Estrella alzo su mirada.-Ya lo veras.

Dylan: Arriba esos ánimos.-Dijo el chico de gafas extendiéndole su mano.

Estrella: Dylan, chicos…-Dijo la ojicafe tomando la mano de Dylan y levantándose.-De acuerdo.

Afuro: Buen partido, Mark.-Exclamo el pelidorado acercándose acompañado del equipo.

Suzuno: Ojala que nos volvamos a enfrentar.-Dijo el albino y Domon asintió.

Dado por terminado este partido, la gente salio del estadio para ir a casa. Los jugadores fueron a los camerinos y se cambiaron para salir minutos después. A la salida del estadio te encontrabas junto a Alphonse y Goenji debido a que Cristian había tenido que regresar.

Tu: ¿Dónde estará mi Onni-chan?-Musitaste para ti misma.-Chicos, regreso en un momento. Iré a buscar a mi hermano.

Goenji: Claro, ten cuidado.-Exclamo el pelicrema a lo que asentiste.

Tu: Regreso en unos minutos.-Dijiste y fuiste a buscar a tu hermano.

Alphonse: A si que, ¿Tu que tienes que ver con ella?-Pregunto el chico de pelo lila.

Goenji: Yo creo, que eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Contesto Goenji a lo que el pelilila le miro feo.

Alphonse: Pues fíjate que si me interesa.-Contesto el chico de ojos verdes.-Me interesa mucho por que no dejare que una chica tan valiosa como ella, se quede con un perdedor como tu.

Goenji: ¿Perdedor? De perdedor no creo tener algo-Respondió el delantero-Si ella esta conmigo, es por una razón: Ella me ama tal como yo la amo a ella.

Alphonse: No me digas…-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-Si de verdad la quisieras, sabrías realmente quien es.

Goenji: ¿De que hablas?-Pregunto confuso el chico.

Alphonse: Tu no sabes nada…-Contesto Alphonse caminando de vuelta a la residencia de Francia.

Goenji: ¿Sabría quien es realmente (TN)?-Se pregunto a si mismo el delantero.

CONTIGO Y CON TU HERMANO:

Tu: Onni-chan…-Exclamaste mientras caminabas por los pasillos.-¿Ya se habrá ido?

Karina: Suzuno…-Exclamo la pelinegra mientras caminaba en tu dirección sin darse cuenta.

Fernanda: Nagumo…-Dijo la chica mientras caminaba también en dirección de Karina y tuya.

Las 3: Auch…-Dijeron Fernanda, Karina y tu al chocar y caer encima de la otra.

Tu: ¿Karina?-Dijiste al ver a la pelinegra.

Karina: ¿(TN)?-Contesto al verte también.

Fernanda: ¿Karina, (TN)?-Dijo la chica al ver a ti y a la pelinegra.

Ambas: ¿Fernanda?-Preguntaron tu y Karina al mismo tiempo, para reírse tiempo después.

Fernanda: ¿Buscas a tu hermano?-Dijo la peliazul oscuro sonriendo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Tu: Si, busco a mi Onni-chan.-Respondiste levantándote del suelo.-¿Y tu buscas a Nagumo?

Karina: Si, busca a Nagumo.-Exclamo levantándose del suelo también.-Y yo pues, ya saben, busco a Suzuno.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DE FRANCIA:

Susana: Alphonse, (TN)…-Exclamo la pelivioleta al oír el sonido del timbre.

Alphonse: (TN) fue a buscar a Afuro.-Contesto el ojiverde.-Y es posible que se regrese con ese tal Goenji.

Susana: ¿Estas molesto?-Pregunto la chica preocupada.

Alphonse: No que va…-Contesto sarcásticamente para subir las escaleras e ir a su cuarto.

Cristian: Esta así, por que sabe que no puede competir con Goenji.-Explico el peligris.-Alphonse, ama a (TN) y busca poder separarle de Goenji.

Susana: Comprendo.-Musito la pelivioleta.

REGRESANDO CONTIGO:

Tu: ¡Onni-chan!-Dijiste al dar con tu hermano.-Felicidades, por haber ganado.

Afuro: Gracias, Omoto-chan-Contesto abrazándote mientras sonreía.-Veo que Karina y Fernanda también vinieron a felicitar a Suzuno y Nagumo.

Tu: Por lo visto si…-Exclamaste con una leve risa.-Ven, Onni-chan.

Afuro: Claro, Omoto-chan.-Dijo el pelidorado-Los veo en la residencia, chicos.

Nagumo: Claro…-Dijo el ojiambar mientras abrazaba a Fernanda.

Caminabas junto a tu hermano por las calles de la Isla. La brisa movía tus cabellos y tu hermano solo sonreía. Hace tiempo que ya no te veía feliz, desde lo del incidente de Estrella Roja. Pero otra cosa, se le vino a la mente después…Aquella noticia, que le habían dado sus padres hace meses, lo preocupaban demasiado. ¿Y si te pasaba algo? ¿Si te llegaba a perder? No, no quería eso:

Tu: Onni-chan…-Exclamaste sonriendo mientras te sentabas en una de las bancas cercanas.

Afuro: ¿Qué pasa, Omoto-chan?-Pregunto el pelidorado.

Tu: ¿Crees que llegue a…sobrevivir?-Exclamaste mirando el suelo tristemente.

Afuro: (TN)…-Musito tu hermano abriendo los ojos para abrazarte-No digas esas cosas, vas a ver que si lo harás.

Tu: Pero si no lo logro…Tu sabes que estoy delicada en esas cuestiones.-Contestaste mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por tus mejillas.-Yo no quiero…Volver a separarme de ti.

Afuro: Y no lo harás, Omoto-chan…-Contesto dulcemente tu hermano para secarte las lagrimas y hacer que lo miraras.-(TN), miradme.

Tu: Onni-chan…-Contestaste con los ojos cristalizados.

Afuro: Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.-Respondió tu hermano-Ya no te preocupes mas, hermanita.

Sonreíste al saber que tu hermano estaría ahí, a pesar de que la situación era difícil. Por su parte Afuro tenia ganas de llorar pero tenia que aguantarse, para darte fortaleza. Sabia que la situación era complicada, y cualquier movimiento en falso, podría acabar con tu vida.

Afuro: Mejor, ve a la residencia.-Exclamo tu hermano.-Deben estar preocupados por ti.

Tu: Si, tienes razón.-Contestaste sonriendo.-Nos vemos después, Onni-chan.

Afuro: Si, Omoto-chan.-Dijo el pelidorado-Y ya no pienses en eso.

Tu: Lo prometo…-Finalizaste y caminaste rumbo a tu residencia.

Al llegar, abriste la puerta y entraste. Miraste que Gisele, Isabelle y Natalie preparaban comida mientras que Alvar, Ange y Julián estaban jugando un videojuego. Por otro lado Clara, Susana y Nia hablaban acerca de las distintas preparatorias ya que Clara y Susana pronto tendrían que ir a la preparatoria. Kazuki, Cristian, Diego y Logan discutían nuevas tácticas de juego mientras que Adrien, Jean y Alphonse conversaban con el entrenador:

Ange: (TN), llegaste al fin.-Contesto el chico de pelo color ciclamen moviendo el control de un lado a otro.-¡Esquiva!

Alvar: Las chicas están en la cocina.-Dijo el peliazul marino moviendo el control también-¡Baja!

Julián: Están haciendo comida, que aprendieron en un curso.-Dijo el rubio apretando sin parar los botones-¡Sube!

Susana: Yo creo que esta preparatoria estaría bien…-Dijo la pelivioleta señalando uno de los folletos de la mesa.

Nia: Pero esta algo alejada, ¿no crees?-Pregunto la ojiverde.

Clara: Esta es mejor, Susana-Respondió la chica de ojos morados.-Hola (TN).

Tu: Hola Clara, Susana y Nia.-Dijiste sonriendo.-¿Qué hacen?

Nia: Viendo preparatorias.-Contesto la ojiverde.-Las chicas están en la cocina si quieres hablar con ellas.

Tu: Ah, gracias Nia.-Dijiste y fuiste a la cocina.

Isabelle: No le eches tanta azúcar.-Regaño la pelicrema a Natalie.

Natalie: Perdón, se me paso jeje.-Contesto nerviosa la pelirroja.

Gisele: Lo sabemos, pero trata de no pasarte la próxima.-Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Natalie: Ok. Gise.-Contesto la pelirroja sonriendo.-Hola capitana.

Tu: Hola Nat, Gise e Isa.-Dijiste y las tres jóvenes sonrieron.-¿Qué cocinan?

Las tres: Postres…-Dijeron con un plato cada una.

Los chicos: ¡Postres!-Exclamaron Logan, Kazuki, Julián, en fin todos los chicos.

Susana: No alcanzara para todos.-Dijo la pelivioleta sonriendo.

Nia: Vamos a ayudarles a hacer mas.-Exclamo la ojiverde.

Clara: Para estos comelones…-Dijo la ojimorada al ver como Ange y Jean se peleaban por un pastelito.

Isabelle: Buen punto…-Exclamo la pelicrema con una gotita estilo anime.

Clara, Nia, Susana, Isabelle, Gisele, Natalie y Tu se dispusieron a realizar mas postres. El entrenador miraba solamente sonriendo al ver como todo eran risas y juegos entre ustedes: Al ver como Nia y Clara estaban cubiertas de harina, como Susana y tu les habían puesto algo de merengue en la mejilla a Alvar, Alphonse y Adrien, al ver como Gisele y Julián se reían al ver a Natalie junto a Cristian y a Isabelle junto a Kazuki. Parecían niños pequeños. Tiempo después tuvieron que limpiar y finalmente, se fueron a dar un baño. Al terminar de darte un baño, te pusiste tu pijama y encendiste tu laptop:

Tu: Que día mas largo…-Dijiste mientras tecleabas rápidamente en tu laptop. En un momento, tu celular empezó a sonar.

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:

¿?: Hola (TN)…

Tu: ¿Tu de nuevo? Déjame en paz.

¿?: Creo que no comprendes la situación. Lo se todo, (TN).

Tu: Cállate, déjame ya.

¿?: Nos veremos pronto, querida. En cuanto menos lo esperes, daré mi primer golpe.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Tu:…-Apagaste tu celular y tu mirada se ensombreció mientras apretabas el teléfono con gran fuerza.

DESDE AFUERA:

Cristian: La volvió a llamar…-Exclamo el peligris al escuchar la conversación.

Logan: ¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto el chico a Susana.

Susana: Por ahora, nada.-Dijo la pelivioleta-Ya actuaremos a su tiempo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Shimori: Eh acabado, mis amigos. Lamento de nueva cuenta este retraso.**

**Aki: Pero lo importante es que trajiste la actualización que prometiste, algo tarde, pero cumpliste.**

**Shimori: Cierto, bueno ahora las preguntas.**

**Ichinose: De acuerdo.**

**-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?**

**-¿Estuvo pésima la narración del partido?**

**-¿Qué le pasara a (TN)?**

**-¿A que se refería Alphonse cuando le dijo a Goenji que si de verdad te quisiera sabría quien eres realmente? **

**-¿Quién será ese extraño personaje que no deja de hablarte?**

**-¿Cuál será su primer golpe?**

**-¿Estuvo muy corto el capitulo?**

**-¿Qué les hubiese gustado que pasara?**

**- ¿Una pequeña discusión entre Alphonse y Goenji o saber que tiene (TN)?**

**-¿Soy desesperante?**

**-¿Qué piensan de mi?**

**Ichinose: No era tan necesaria la ultima pregunta.**

**Shimori: Tengo los ánimos medio bajos…**

**Aki: Esperamos su reviews, criticas, opiniones y sugerencias. También, si alguno de los que esta en esta historia, cumple años, que nos avise y trataremos de realizarle un capitulo especial. **

**Shimori: Contando que mi cumpleaños se acerca, por que no dar mi regalo primero.**

**Ichinose: Shisu-chan cumple el 25 de abril y por eso mas que nada, pregunta si alguno cumple años, para realizarle su regalo. **

**Aki: ¿Otra cosa que quieras decir?**

**Shimori: Si, estoy tratando de encontrar un opening para este fic, pero no se cual. Acepto las sugerencias de ustedes. Ahora si, nos vemos.**

**Los tres: ¡Cuídense mucho! **


End file.
